


Prince of Shells

by Susimau



Series: Overshadow [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Captain!Hongjoong, Carpenter!Jongho, Dark Ateez, Doctor/Cook!Yunho, Exhibitionism, First Mate!Mingi, Food Sex, He's an actual pirate now!Seonghwa, Hurt/Comfort, Improvised Sex Toys, Light BDSM, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Navigator!Yeosang, One deathly couple!Woosan, Selfcest, Threesomes, Treasure Hunting, Vice Captain!San, Voyeurism, Witch Curses, pirate slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Pirate King Hongjoong takes his newest crewmember Seonghwa on his first treasure hunt. Magic ensues.- Go read Prince of Bones first to unlock this -
Relationships: Ateez/Dark!Ateez, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, More OT8
Series: Overshadow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617121
Comments: 847
Kudos: 430





	1. A Pirate Worth his Bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I. And I offer to you... More pirates!  
> TW for Blood, Gore and mild smut
> 
> If you came here not knowing part one and two, please read those first! You wouldn't understand the plot without them ^^

The deck was slippery with blood. Seonghwa barely paid attention to his boots sliding over the wet wood as he ran anyway, his fist poised to strike. When it came down, warm blood splattered over his cheek, the body dropping in a headless heap on the floor. Seonghwa's eyes were widened with adrenaline and excitement as they glanced over the remaining enemies. Blood dripped from his hair, staining his shirt in a deep red.

_Seonghwa's eyes fitted over Hongjoong's lax form with adoration, drinking the view up. His lover had stretched out languidly like a cat on his bed, the dark furs embracing his body like a lover. The sun was falling through the windows behind the big warm nest, heating up the naked skin of the pirate with a golden glow. His hair was falling prettily over his shoulder, spreading on the pillows behind him in what could be baroque art._

The next time Seonghwa's swords came down with deadly precision, one got stuck on a bone. He yanked at it forcefully, kicking the stumbling man back with blood-stained boots. They were caked with guts up until his shins, making Seonghwa grimace in passing. Then, he already turned again, cutting another head clean off. He did not stay to watch it fall, immediately going after the next man he saw. The enemies were too slow, Seonghwa's frenzy catching up with all of them.

_Hongjoong's lashes fluttered, his eyes opening to look over to Seonghwa. He thankfully did not roll around, still resting on his arm as he noticed the man sitting at the desk instead of joining him in bed. Seonghwa gave an appreciative hum, the coal between his fingers curving around Hongjoong's hip lovingly. It moved lower, forming a beautifully muscular leg that was propped up lazily. Hongjoong closed his eyes again as he let Seonghwa work._

San was laughing somewhere. Seonghwa had to chuckle breathlessly, his heart pounding away inside of his chest with the thrill of the situation. He felt his fingers itch, closing them tighter around his swords to maintain his grip on the bloody handles. He got the next enemy in the back of his knees, striking him down ruthlessly. The man landed on the floor with an agonized scream, clutching at his cut tendons. Seonghwa thunderingly stepped up behind him to loom above him like an angel of death.

_Seonghwa carefully swiped his fingertip over the clean lines he had made. The coal smudged at that, giving Hongjoong's body the lights and shadows he desired. When he finished his leg, he moved up between Hongjoong's legs again, drawing the pirate's manhood in great detail. It was hard from whatever pleasant dreams he had had and laying on his lower abdomen heavily. Seonghwa made sure to get the pretty shape exactly right, smiling to himself at this odd little joy._

The man was scrambling, trying to move back from Seonghwa, who went after him with slow steps and a patient smile. It must look absolutely terrifying for the man kept trying to get away, gasping every time he looked at Seonghwa. He must have looked like a demon then, basically bathed in human remains, and his eyes and mouth painted with red. Both of his curved scimitars were stained with the red liquid of life to the point they seemed to sing for it, thirsting for more.

_Seonghwa finished with Hongjoong's legs and moved up on his other side, filling in his torso and the slender muscles on his stomach. One of Hongjoong's hands was splayed over his chest, the other one disappeared in his hair behind his head, making it easy for Seonghwa to draw him. He would need colors the next time. No amount of light and shadow would depict the beauty of the sun dancing over Hongjoong's long, red hair that surrounded his head wildly._

"Please!" The man resorted to begging, falling backward on his behind when there was nothing but the railing in his back. He lifted one trembling hand between his body and Seonghwa, willing him to stop with pleading eyes. Seonghwa halted indeed, inclining his head curiously. He did not meet men that succumbed that often. His eyes flickered over to where the man's hand was inching behind his hip, no doubt moving to a hidden weapon.

_Hongjoong's face was last, his lax features hard to paint with the coal. But Seonghwa managed, due to practice, perfectly recreating the shadow of Hongjoong's long lashes and the enticing curve of his lips. Seonghwa felt himself aching to kiss them, but he restrained himself. He wanted to finish first. Just a while longer, be painted the dips of the bed and the many fabrics strewn about, roughly sketching the room before making sure the windows and lights were placed per their shadows._

Seonghwa gave a slow smile at the way the man was searching for an exit. There was one, but it would include drowning in the dark waters of the ocean. Seonghwa waited, patient, to see what it would be. When the man did indeed pull his dagger in the next second, Seonghwa moved quickly, nailing the man's hand to the ground with one of his swords. His anguished screams only fueled Seonghwa's triumphant grin, the corners of his mouth stretching abnormally wide.

_"You can move now." Seonghwa's voice was scratchy from not using it for a long time. He focused on the last stroke of the windowsill, leaning back satisfied then. His eyes flickered from the paper over to Hongjoong, who was lazily trailing his hand up and down his chest, feeling up his warm skin. Seonghwa watched Hongjoong's dancing fingertips with lidded eyes, imagining him trailing vibrant colors down his slender form with every touch._

Seonghwa twisted his sword deeper, leaning down on it until the man choked on his screams, biting his lips to keep quiet. He seemed too proud to be crying too loudly, and Seonghwa understood perfectly well. He, also, slightly preferred to stay silent than show his enemy his pain to feed on. Seonghwa ended his suffering, cutting his throat in a fluid movement. Then he turned, stepping away from the corpse to search for more enemies to fend off.

_Hongjoong closed his fingers around his length with a pleased sigh, gently running his fingers down the vein on the bottom. Seonghwa watched with rapt attention, his fingers itching to touch. Hongjoong's lips parted around a quiet moan as he gave a few sensual tugs, the long waiting time making him just the more sensitive. For a moment longer, Seonghwa watched his seductive lover, then he pushed his chair back to go join him._

The deck seemed about void of any people that didn't belong there. Wooyoung was leaning in San's arms, sharing the kiss they always gave each other at the end of a victorious fight. Yeosang was just swinging down the rigging, landing on his feet safely. Jongho was brushing some invisible dust off, moving to collect the weapons of the dead. Mingi was being led away by a murmuring Yunho. The man had come running when the fight ended only to end up being very green in the face.

_Seonghwa settled on the big bed comfortably, his legs dangling off the side, as he leaned down between Hongjoong's legs. He gently kissed the supple flesh of the pirate's thighs, sucking dark bruises on the tanned skin. Hongjoong reacted with an appreciative hum, one hand coming down to gently push Seonghwa's dark red hair back. Seonghwa's lashes fluttered at the gentle touch, his fingers moving to replace Hongjoong's around his girthy erection._

Hongjoong was there too. He was wiping his elegant rapier, moving to put it into its sheath at his hip. He lifted his head then, the red of his hair indistinguishable from the blood covering him. Seonghwa met his gaze, putting his own weapons away too. He slowly walked closer while watching Hongjoong reach up to tie his long mane back with his wristband. Seonghwa quite adored this look on him, the long hair on the back of his head, short at the front. He looked even more of a pirate when he put it in a ponytail.

_With gentle kisses, Seonghwa moved up to Hongjoong's hip, nipping on his soft flesh. He listened to Hongjoong's little breathy moans for a moment longer, enjoying them as if they were music. Hongjoong softly pulled on Seonghwa's hair, moving his head closer to where he wanted him. Seonghwa couldn't help but chuckle at his tender need, succumbing smoothly. With his elbows holding him up, he sunk his mouth down on Hongjoong._

The captain gave a dazzling smile when Seonghwa moved closer, his eyes habitually scrutinizing him in the search for injuries. He found nothing to worry about, and Seonghwa relaxed when Hongjoong did not appear to be hurt badly either. As soon as Seonghwa reached the man, he ordered his shadow to go, seeing it step away from his body. For a long moment, Seonghwa stared into his own face, at the way the red war paint in his face made his smirk seem much too long.

_"Seonghwa." Hongjoong's hand was only holding him, not forcing him to move. But he did not have to. Seonghwa took him all in by himself, swallowing when Hongjoong hit the back of his throat. His fingers were treading through the soft curls on the base of Hongjoong's length, massaging his skin with circular movements. Hongjoong tasted like the sun on his tongue, his warm weight a welcome intrusion in Seonghwa's mouth._

"Ye look gorgeous like this, Hwa. Terrifyin' beauty." His doppelganger smirked at him, his eyes glinting with madness. Seonghwa tiredly slapped his hand away when he tried to reach for him. It was always the same with him, his need to possess and steal never-ending. This time, he smirked arrogantly and then moved to listen to Seonghwa's command. He would come hither again later when Seonghwa assumed himself to be alone.

_Seonghwa slowly moved his head up and down, taking Hongjoong with teasing laziness. Hongjoong did not mind today, letting Seonghwa lay his head down on his hip while he worked him as if they had all the time in the world. Which they did. No hurry was needed. The captain let his fingers run through Seonghwa's hair deliberately, scratching gently at the sensitive spots behind Seonghwa's ears. Seonghwa would have purred if he could._

Hongjoong casually threw his arms around Seonghwa's neck to pull him down a bit. Seonghwa moved against him willingly, pulling Hongjoong in by his hips. His hands quickly traveled under the captain's loose shirt to paint his tanned skin with red marks. Hongjoong never cared, pulling Seonghwa in for a kiss anyway. Seonghwa let him, accepting the rough press of lips and teeth with fervor. It was messy and tasted of blood, but Hongjoong's tongue was warm and wet in his mouth.

_"Ye be a piece o' art. So pretty. Treatin' me so well." Praises started to spill from Hongjoong's lips as he approached his orgasm, his fingers gradually jerking more and more. Seonghwa took pity on him, picking up speed. He let his hands aid his movements by now, one working Hongjoong's base while the other slipped down under his balls. Seonghwa easily found his perineum, applying pressure to massage his nerve spot from outside._

By the time Seonghwa stepped back from Hongjoong, his war paint was smeared. Hongjoong had some of it on his own lips and merely licked it off with a grin before nodding over to the masses of dead bodies on the enemy ship. It was their signal to plunder whatever there was to plunder and take it with them. Seonghwa moved to follow behind Hongjoong down towards the Captain's quarters. They never made it as far, Seonghwa picking his pliant lover up along on the way and pressing him against a bloodied wall as soon as they were alone.

_Hongjoong came with an elegant arch of his body, a little whine filling the room as he spilled inside of Seonghwa's mouth. Seonghwa swallowed it without thinking twice, cleaning the man up before he moved back. Again, he laid his head down on Hongjoong's hip, innocently blinking up at the heaving man. The sun made his lax face glow, and when his dark eyes finally opened to look down at Seonghwa, they were filled with adoration._

"Ye got me all wrapped 'round yer fingers, sugar."


	2. A Bottle 'o Rum

Seonghwa peeked into the kitchen, testing the waters first. As expected, Mingi was alone. The dark-haired man was seated at the little table Yunho usually prepared his ingredients on, his face buried in his hands. He looked small like this, his big shoulders sunken in to the point of him resembling a helpless boy.

Gently, Seonghwa rapped his knuckles against the rough wood of the doorframe, making Mingi turn to him with blood-shot eyes. For a long pregnant second, they stared at each other wordlessly. Then Seonghwa lifted his fist to wiggle the bottle in his hand invitingly. The liquor inside swapped against the brownish and dusty glass. Seonghwa thought it quite fitting to their general color. Brown seemed to be their thing.

"I got it from Joong's secret stash. Wanna be three sheets into the wind?" Seonghwa tried his best smile, stepping in slowly. He approached Mingi with deliberate movements, not wanting to startle the man now. Mingi merely turned his face away then, not minding Seonghwa any longer.

That was a win too.

Seonghwa went and sat down next to their resident pacifist, unstopping the bottle with a forceful jerk of his hand. He sniffed at the strong rum first, feeling his senses get clouded with the fruity alcohol inside before he offered the bottle to Mingi. The man took it without looking up, taking a big gulp. With a satisfied groan, he swallowed it all down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before handing the bottle back, finally taking his hands down.

With a triumphant smirk, Seonghwa took the bottle back, sharing it.

"Ye be such a precious gem. Ye make a jolly quartermaster," Mingi mumbled with his deep voice scratchy from the alcohol. Seonghwa responded with a thoughtful hum.

"I would call it being a good friend. Why did you come running like that? You knew we were not finished yet." He did not mean to sound reprimanding, but Mingi's scoff told him that try was in vain. Again, they passed the bottle between them, Seonghwa already feeling the warmth of the drink settle in his limbs, buttering him up.

"Aye, I been aware. But I found a bottle with a treasure map inside while ye was busy. I wanted to take it to Cap'n as soon as possible."

That piqued Seonghwa's interest. He had been part of this crew for two months now, fighting with them and earning his name to be worth getting hunted. Hongjoong was an expert in teaching him how to be a man the public feared and a bad enough influence that Seonghwa went with it all too willingly. However, in those two months, there had been fights and raids, soldiers and pirates who needed a beating. All this time, they had not once gone treasure hunting, though. Saying Seonghwa was curious was an understatement.

"What did he say? Will we go for it?"

Mingi gave a throaty chuckle at that, taking another sip.

"What kind o' pirate doesn't go after treasure when 'e sees some? Be ready fer yer first treasure 'unt, Princess Swab. I bet Hongjoong will show ye off again."

Seonghwa cheerfully patted the man's shoulder, sinking into a peaceful silence. He would ask Hongjoong about the hunt later and conceal his excitement for now. After all, he came here to spend some time with Mingi. So he did exactly that, sitting with him on that bench while the ship gently swayed them up and down. Seonghwa had grown accustomed to it by now, his body usually moving with the waves without him even noticing.

By the time they had finished the bottle, Mingi was pleasantly intoxicated and asleep on the table. Seonghwa wished him gore-free dreams and then left him for Yunho to deal with. With staggering steps, Seonghwa crossed the deck to go back to Hongjoong. He had drunken much less than Mingi, but he also could hold his liquor not as well. He was still warming up to that.

Hongjoong was seated on his table when Seonghwa stumbled in, cursing his own boots for being in the way. The captain barely lifted his head from where he had dropped it against his chair, his long legs crossed on the table. He did, however, chuckle when he saw Seonghwa making his way over.

"Drinkin' yer sorrows away?" He shifted his body, moving his legs to the ground so Seonghwa could come over and drop down onto his lap comfortably. With a content sigh, Seonghwa did just that, resting his forehead against the Captain's shoulder. His mind felt deliciously mushy, like a soft bed made of mosses and Seonghwa just wanted to lose himself in it and let it suck in his body. All the stabs of pain from the previous fight had ebbed away.

"More like drinkin' Mingi's sorrows away." Seonghwa breathed in Hongjoong's scent of metal and the sea. He had probably not cleaned up yet, maybe waiting for Seonghwa so they could take a bath together. Seonghwa nuzzled into the pirate's neck, earning a fond chuckle. Hongjoong's hands came up to settle on Seonghwa's lower back, just shy of dipping into his pants.

"'e be fine now?"

Seonghwa hummed, closing his eyes as he was exhausted enough from the battle, and the long day they'd had to fall asleep right here. Hongjoong's warm arms around him and the way he was massaging Seonghwa's muscles idly turned him into a puddle of nothingness.

"He said he found a map," Seonghwa slurred sleepily and then gave a protesting mewl when Hongjoong suddenly stood, lifting Seonghwa up with him. He held on tightly anyway, his lips leaving a hot trail of kisses on Hongjoong's neck. The captain stepped over to the bed and crawled on it with Seonghwa still securely in his arms.

They took a moment to settle, arranging their limbs, so both of them were comfortable. Seonghwa was cuddled up against Hongjoong's shoulder as if he was the smaller of the two, their legs entangled with each other lazily. Hongjoong's hand idly stroked through Seonghwa's hair, lulling him further to sleep.

"Aye. I gave it to Yeosang, so 'e can take a look at it. We will start to search fer treasure in the mornin'."

Seonghwa gave an approving hum, sleep pulling him under quickly. Seonghwa sunk into it's embrace as if it was the deep ocean.

-

Seonghwa awoke to Hongjoong already gone and rolled around in bed for a while before he managed to get out and wash his grimy body. He also checked his minor injuries for infections and then stepped out when he was satisfied with his appearance.

The sun hit him in the face harshly, making his head spin from the lack of food and water in his system. Seonghwa stumbled, roughly landing his shoulder in Yeosang's back. The navigator standing behind the wheel hummed surprisedly as he reached out to stabilize Seonghwa with an arm around his middle. He gave a gentle pat on his hip when Seonghwa willingly leaned against him. For a second, he let his eyes adjust to the sunlight.

"Did we set course already?"

"Aye. We're heading for treasure. We got nothing to go by apart from that map, though, so I can't tell you many details. It is going to be really hot, though."

Seonghwa preferred heat to coldness. Fewer layers of clothes he had to work through if he wanted to have Hongjoong naked.

"I'm excited. Where is Hongjoong?" Seonghwa peeled his body away from Yeosang when he could finally see again, waving in greeting at San, who was sitting in the rigging and watching them. The man grinned back toothily, showing his dimples even in the distance.

"Down in the bilge. Working on Mingi's back." Yeosang squinted against the sunlight, too, seeming to search for someone on deck. Seonghwa observed him, catching him right in the act of staring at Jongho just a little bit too long.

Not that Seonghwa could not understand. Jongho was impressive to look at with his bulging muscles that were on full display due to the lack of a shirt on his torso. His pants were riding low, too, making Seonghwa wonder all the time how they did not slip down when the man kept handling heavy barrels and crates.

Yeosang subconsciously licked his lips, quickly averting his eyes again when Jongho turned in their direction. He only moved to yell at Wooyoung, who screamed back squeakily, but it made Yeosang pretend he did not look away with a blush anyway.

Seonghwa met his flittering eyes with an amused smirk.

"Need something to drink? You have it hard, being out here the whole day."

"Oh, fuck off. Go make out with your betrothed or something." Yeosang kicked at him without any malicious intent, and Seonghwa slinked away with an evil giggle. He might as well do exactly that.

He greeted the crew left and right as he climbed down to the bilge, passing Yunho with what looked like a very oversized tuna on the stairs. Yunho merely grinned at Seonghwa as if he wasn't full of fish innards, and Seonghwa smiled back sunnily. He received some bread to munch on for that.

Seonghwa found Hongjoong seated on a high barrel behind Mingi down in the coldest part of the ship. Still, both of them were not wearing their shirts. Mingi because he needed to, Hongjoong, because he had just decided to wear a vest only on his bare torso today. Seonghwa would not complain.

The captain had slung his legs around the other man's hips casually, sitting behind him with the bunch of needles in his right hand. His left was busy stretching Mingi's skin as he wanted it. A lantern was hung above them, and Mingi's low rumble accompanied the scene peacefully.

Seonghwa stepped in with a curious glance on the Hongjoong's back, checking the process.

They had started this some time ago when talking about Youjin prior. Youjin had been a skilled tattooist, but he had only ever tattooed his own body. Hongjoong had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly after he had been rid of his piercings, deciding to do this instead. And Mingi had offered his scarred back for Hongjoong to practice on.

Sometimes Seonghwa watched and learned together with them. Mingi had even asked him especially to draw up something beautiful for him to wear on his back, and Seonghwa had delivered gladly. He was the one responsible for the horrible scarring after all.

So it came to no surprise that when Hongjoong heard Seonghwa near, he disentangled from Mingi with a groan.

"Ye take over, Hwa. Me knees be killin' me."

"You're getting old," Seonghwa joked dryly when he passed Hongjoong, pulling the barrel so it could accommodate his legs.

Hongjoong landed an indignant slap on Seonghwa's butt, snorting.

"Not too old to fuck ye into tomorrow."

Seonghwa calmly took the needles from him, dipping them into the ink mix at their side. He leaned against Mingi's shoulder carefully, burying the needles beneath his skin.

"You gotta prove that. One day you won't, and I'll be all sad."

Hongjoong sneered at him, but he left Seonghwa alone to not ruin their artwork. Mingi probably had fallen asleep again already. That happened sometimes.

Hongjoong stretched his legs and back, dropping down low in the process in an unmistakeably provocative manner. Seonghwa merely chuckled at him, not taking his eyes off Mingi's skin.

"When that day comes, ye'll probably be too weak to walk. I keep forgettin' ye be now the oldest matey on board." Hongjoong probably rolled his eyes, making Seonghwa smile to himself. His captain was adorable even when he was this big, evil pirate.

"Let's see who gives out first."

"God, yer flirtin' be really gettin' unbearable these days. When be the wedding? Will we be able to 'ave you gone fer a week or somethin' so ye can fuck in peace an' be all disgustingly in love?" Mingi spoke up suddenly, and Seonghwa pinched his skin under his left hand punishingly. He had nearly slipped.

"Jealous? What, did Yunho forget about ye last evening?" Hongjoong bit back immediately, moving over to their ingredients to mix a bit more ink. Seonghwa was thankful for the coolness of the ship's belly. He would have lost his grip on the needles if not for the fresh air.

"'e would never!" Mingi forgot what they were doing, naively trying to sit up in protest only to get kicked back into place by Seonghwa in the next moment.

"Keep still, you scallywag! I might as well skin you completely if you continue doing that!"

Hongjoong's cackle filled the room, but Mingi did relax again to sulk. Seonghwa continued working. It would still take some time for them to finish the piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't call me out for unsanitary tattoos, I'm aware xD


	3. Yeosang, Prince of Nomteh'h

Seonghwa found himself at one of his regular meetings with Yeosang the day after. His and Yeosang's friendship had quite grown ever since Seonghwa had returned to the ship in spring. Seonghwa enjoyed the man's presence and knowledge, continuously learning from him.

Today he met up with Yeosang in the crow's nest, gaining Hojun a day off. 

And like many times before, Seonghwa found himself curious.

Yeosang had been telling him about the weather today, pointing out the things he had to know and watch out for as a navigator. It was much harder than Seonghwa had initially thought. While he, too, was able to read the clouds for rain or watch Jimmy as part of his weather forecast, he was not on Yeosang's level.

Yeosang actually knew about geography. He knew about how their continents had changed with time, about how their weather conditions came into existence in the first place. He knew what a blizzard could do on land and on the sea and what to do if the tide retreated.

"If the ocean ever disappears while you are on land, don't search for it. It will come back much faster than you can run."

The sentence had sent an icy shudder down Seonghwa's back. Living at the cliffs, the ocean usually never suddenly disappeared. It was too deep at that point. However, the sea apparently could disappear at less steep beaches. And it came looking for you if you tried to find it.

Yeosang had no books on the topic, so the only way of teaching Seonghwa was by telling him orally. The pretty prince also did not mind, though. He had his fun seeing Seonghwa gape at him and all the things he had learned at home. What seemed average to Yeosang's eyes was a much grander occurrence in Seonghwa's opinion.

Traveling the sea meant danger. And Yeosang - as the one person who had grown up the furthest away from that life - was the one keeping them alive on their journey.

Seonghwa spent his time drinking up every word that spilled from Yeosang's eloquent lips like a sponge. He learned about the different kinds of clouds on their sky, about how the ocean was influenced by the magic of the moon, and about how the island they would be landing on was so hot because of an active volcano nearby.

Seonghwa also learned what a volcano was, and despite how magical and unrealistic it sounded, Yeosang brought it to life with his animated tales.

Today was nothing different. They talked about the world and how it functioned for a long time, and sometimes Yeosang let Seonghwa take little breaks so the thoughts could settle. They were staring out at the ocean together in those moments. Seonghwa in sheer amazement, and Yeosang with a patient smile curling around his lips.

"I wish I had been such a diligent student when I was still learning about these things. I think my teachers would have greatly appreciated it," Yeosang chuckled full of mirth, showing his little angular teeth off while he watched Seonghwa's eyes shine.

Seonghwa could never understand how Yeosang thought it was boring. He wanted to learn it all, discuss it with Hongjoong when they laid under the open night sky, and the sound of the waves was the only sound with them. There were many magnificent things to learn, even without having to meddle with magic. Seonghwa thought it was beautiful.

"When you were still at home... How was it? You said it was boring you to death, right?"

Sometimes, when he was in a particularly good mood, Yeosang would share some inside information about life in the palace with Seonghwa. Despite having been disguised as a prince not once, but twice now, Seonghwa still had no idea how living in luxury truly must feel like. Yeosang shared a taste of it with him from time to time, and while Seonghwa found it quite interesting, he also saw the undying bitterness in Yeosang's eyes.

"As much as I love learning, it was different when I had to. I didn't get to learn because I wanted to see the world and know what it's made of. It was all theoretical. They told me of the tides without me ever having been to the sea. I knew what a blizzard looked like without ever having seen one. I've studied cities that got burned to ashes by volcanos without knowing how tall a mountain was. It lost its magnificence because it was only empty facts, they could as well just been made up."

Seonghwa nodded, laying his head down on his arms on the railing so he could comfortably gaze out over the twinkling ocean. It was warm, their goal not as far as he had initially thought.

"So when you joined Hongjoong... It was your first time at sea?"

Yeosang laughed, all well-mannered and politely behind his hand. Seonghwa thought it was endearing, and by all means, if Jongho's usual distraction whenever that happened was any indicator, he did too. Their prince was ever so graceful, no matter how long he had been on board.

"Aye. Imagine the land legs. I was tumbling and falling like a foal all day long. I was sick for about the whole first month at sea before I finally stopped throwing up. You only ever saw me glued to some part of the railing." Despite it being no prideful memory, Yeosang took it with humor, his face ever so amused by the images in his head.

Seonghwa found himself smiling too.

"I think Hongjoong would have drowned me about six times before it stopped, had I been not as useful. He liked listening to me just as much as you do. Well, as long as I had things to share, at least." Yeosang tipped his head back against the railing, crossing his arms as he blankly stared into the clear sky.

"Sometimes, I still see it burn. Still hear those screams."

Seonghwa's faint grin died down when he noticed the sudden shift in mood. He observed Yeosang quietly, seeing the wind tousle his hair as if it was its favorite plaything.

"You mean the castle?"

"Aye. The castle, the city, the whole godforsaken land. It burned like dry hay. Guess it had much anger to feed on." A wry smile cruelly crossed his lips.

This corner of Yeosang's memories was still unexplored by Seonghwa. While the prince never quite seemed like he wanted to hide his past as Mingi did, he still revived it with a certain melancholy whenever it came up.

And it seemed like today, he wanted to talk about it.

"Who were you? At that time?" Seonghwa prompted him carefully, testing the waters.

"I was Yeosang. Kang Yeosang, Prince of Nomteh'h. Not that my title had much importance, though. I was referred to as a prince as if my own identity was not important. I could have been anybody. Guess I damn liked the disrespect Hongjoong treated me with when we first met. It felt oddly- personal."

Seonghwa gave another hum, listening attentively. Yeosang's eyes followed a seagull gliding through the warm air above them.

Birds meant land was near.

"My life story is boring. It's full of studies. Politics and economics. How do my people think, how will I make sure everybody survives the winter? My dad... He wasn't a bad king, at least. He was no tyrant like Hongjoong's father was. But it was tiring. Something that quite literally sucked the soul out of you."

Despite the heat, Seonghwa felt cold at that comment. He had watched Yeosang's shadow closely whenever he was around. He was much different from all of the other doppelgangers, and Seonghwa suspected it might have to do with their upbringing. Yeosang had much less liveliness, to begin with.

"Hongjoong didn't care who he was at that time. He still wouldn't now. I spent my fair share hating him for burning that place to the ground. But it's not like I didn't ask for it." It was back, that gruesome smirk. It was not Yeosang's shadow doing this. It was Yeosang.

"I guess I was a bad kid. I didn't appreciate the opportunities my life gave me. I didn't thank anybody for the money, the home, and the security that came with it. Sometimes, San and I compare. We've lived so differently."

His speech was a stumbled mess, but Seonghwa could not blame him. If he was asked about his life, he would start with Hongjoong too.

"Maybe that was why I was so suspicious of you from the start. I knew how a prince looked like that wanted to break free. But I also knew what a prince looked like that wanted to go home. You were neither."

Seonghwa chuckled fondly.

"Aye, because I was no prince to start with. Not that I could have fooled anybody here, especially not Hongjoong."

Yeosang threw him a playful wink.

"Aye. Anyways. I was kidnapped once, as you know. It was by Hongjoong himself. He grabbed me right from my room in the castle. Originally it was planned to return me for ransom. But after two weeks on the Precious, I asked Hongjoong to burn it all down instead. He did it without hesitating. And I hated him for it."

Seonghwa was not sure if there was any more trauma involved that Yeosang did not want to talk about. There had to be more than mere boredom of his home for him to ask Hongjoong to do that. However, he thought it oddly fitting of their dark prince. Yeosang was a pirate, after all. And Seonghwa was sure that he had had a savage mindset even then.

"Hongjoong made me watch it. He was the first to come back after they had gone into the town. I stayed here with Mingi, and he watched me so they could be sure whether I was sincere. And I loved seeing it. I loved seeing the colors, the dancing flames. The palace looked pretty for the first time in my life."

Seonghwa understood him, oddly enough. He somehow... could imagine the peace Yeosang felt at that time.

"He grabbed me by the hair, I was completely delirious. He looked down at me with those fiery eyes- if I hadn't asked him for the sake of my soul, I would have probably made him burn it all just so I got to see that wild stare all for myself. I was so gone at that moment. I don't remember it clearly, but Mingi told me later. How my eyes were wide with the madness that reflected in Hongjoong's own face." Yeosang sighed, putting his arms behind his head comfortably.

"It was the first time Hongjoong ever fucked me. The first time anybody did, actually. I don't remember it, but it was probably crazy. And all the time, we watched it all burn to ashes. Listened to their screams. The air reeked of burnt flesh. I loved it all so much."

Seonghwa closed his eyes, imagining it. His kind and caring nature towards his mom and Tikki, and literally anybody in his town, would never allow him to do something similar. But he knew the feeling. The exhilaration. The madness. His shadow knew all too well how large of a part it played inside of his twisted soul.

"Maybe that's why he didn't kill me. Maybe I was too much like them. And I hated him, but I hated him for making me love it. I hated that he had lived out here all this time, free and unbound, without getting me sooner. I guess it was me loving him for the longest time in my own twisted ways. But I mean... who doesn't?" He shifted, making Seonghwa open his eyes when their legs brushed together.

Yeosang was looking over to him with a little smirk dancing around his lips, one eyebrow cocked.

Seonghwa had to grin.

"Aye, who doesn't. But I think you grew out of it, no?"

"Out of love, yes. I respect Joong, I still slept with him until you officially joined us. But further than that? He's the steering wheel to my madness. He took it upon himself to unleash it, and he is the one controlling it. I need that man at my side just like anybody here. So god help anybody who ever dares lay a hand on him. I will mess them up."

Seonghwa chuckled, remembering the many scares on Hongjoong's body. He did not doubt that some of the people involved had been taken apart by Yeosang later.

And Seonghwa found himself quite liking Yeosang's story. While it was different from his, he understood it all too well. 

Hongjoong had that immense power. The power to make anybody kneel before him.


	4. Weigh Anchor

Seonghwa was sitting behind Mingi with the needles in his hand and a piece of cloth held between his teeth when the call for land sounded. Mingi sleepily picked up his chin from his chest at the sound of boots starting to thump around above them, blinking at Seonghwa disoriented.

With a chuckle, Seonghwa wiped his back clean, putting the needles back in their satchel. 

"It seems like we will have to postpone this. You sit down for a bit, I'll go give them a hand." He rose to swiftly jump up the steps to the main deck. With practiced elegance, he weaved his way through the pirates that were running around like a bunch of hectic ants. Hongjoong was yelling orders at them from the helm, but there was no time for Seonghwa to admire his blood-red hair in the wind or the bits of his body he exposed. Hongjoong had spotted him by now.

"Seonghwa, I want ye-" 

"Between me legs!" San interrupted immediately, his high-pitched giggle gleeful as he swung around the masts on some rope adventurously. Hongjoong threw an apple at him and missed.

"On the sides! An' San, I will not 'esitate to spear yer tongue with a 'arpoon if ye keep this up!" 

San did not mind him.

Seonghwa threw Hongjoong an empathetic smirk and then jumped down over the railing. His hand effortlessly found purchase on the thick nets framing the flanks of the _Precious_ , pulling his body close. As soon as his feet were settled securely on the ropes, Seonghwa leaned away from the ship. With experienced eyes, he checked the waters for reefs, not minding the sea spray hitting his body.

The thrill of approaching an island with no port never ceased to make his heart beat wildly in his chest. Seonghwa loved it way too much. 

"We got reef starboard!"

"Reef starboard!" Dahan relayed he message quickly, and the ship turned when Hongjoong altered course with a rough jerk of his arms. Seonghwa could not see him from his current position, but he knew exactly what Hongjoong looked like. He was not the gentle lover with a knack for biting right now. He was a pirate, wild and free and controlling all of their lives with his small hands.

Seonghwa had drawn him from memory countless times like that. Their glorious captain fully in his element.

"Reef portside!"

"Hwa, take care of your hands!" This time it was Hongjoong yelling personally, the path they were taking narrowing between the treacherous rocks in the water. 

Just like Seonghwa knew, Hongjoong knew too. He knew how Seonghwa was hanging there, unbound between the ship he was steering and the turbulent waters. Usually, both of Seonghwa's arms were outstretched, one holding his body on the net, while the other reached out for the ocean, feeling it splash over his fingers. Hongjoong normally let him, but not when some jagged cliffs might be near.

So Seonghwa pulled back, holding firmly onto the net with both hands while his clothes got soaked with the spray. 

"Keep course!"

Again, Dahan repeated the order.

From Wooyoung on the port side came no further complaint either, so they just went right at the island that lifted out of the water in front of them like an ancient monster. It looked positively tropical, explaining the extreme weather conditions around here. As far as Seonghwa would guess, it was also not civilized. There might have been some native tribes on there that ate humans for diner, but that was nothing new.

They went as close as possible before the _Precious_ would scrap on the shore. The order to weigh anchor was Seonghwa's signal to let go. 

He plummeted into the lukewarm water without hesitation, coming right back up. He only had to swim a few hundred feet before he could feel the ground beneath his boots and rose out of the water like a nightmare come to life. 

Seonghwa threw his hair out of his eyes, also slicking it back with his fingers so he could check out the beach. The colors of the lush forest blended well together with the turquoise waters and blindingly white beach. It seemed quite peaceful safe for the dripping Wooyoung who just came up beside him. The man had trouble with his long black hair that stuck to his face everywhere, picking it from his tongue with a grimace.

"I wish I 'ad that kind o' god comin' to earth thin' goin' on fer me too. Anybody would cower in fear." 

Contrary to the man he loved, Wooyoung was such a precious boy in Seonghwa's eyes. He would never be able to scare anybody if he was not in the middle of skinning them alive.

"I guess it's your missing height."

Wooyoung launched a sand projectile at Seonghwa that he could barely duck under with a hearty laugh. Another one followed, sending sand raining down over Seonghwa's hair.

"Ay! Cap'n be even tinier than me!" Wooyoung's scratchy voice broke in pitch as always when he was yelling around. Seonghwa squatted down to form his own sandball deviously.

"Your point being? We don't have to discuss Hongjoong's presence now, do we?"

"Ye landlubber feelin' all big an' strong now because ye be the Cap'n's favorite?" Wooyoung got all close up into Seonghwa's face, having to tiptoe for that. He actually lost his balance on the sandy beach, though, Seonghwa laughing at him as he stumbled. He let his sand trickle down on Wooyoung at that moment, seeing him shake it off with offended whines.

"Try not to be too arrogant, brat. I could rip you in half without leaving a trace." Seonghwa smiled his most gracious smile, making Wooyoung scoff. The man pursed his lips when he gave Seonghwa a once over, his eyes getting stuck on Seonghwa's crotch.

"I mean..." Wooyoung nervously licked his lips, making Seonghwa arch an amused brow at him. 

"I guess ye could."

"Spending too much time with San, I see."

"Ay. I 'ave eyes. Ye know, it be not unusual fer gentlemen o' fortune to sleep with each other. Even if they be in relationships."

Oh, yes. Seonghwa knew perfectly well. Especially Wooyoung and San were notorious on their ship for sharing anybody's beds. 

"I know. But I think I'll prefer to stay exclusive. Hongjoong might rip you apart in a not so nice way if I tried to sneak away from him."

Wooyoung gave another disbelieving scoff, turning to look out over the other pirates who were just arriving at the beach too.

"Absolutely unfair. 'e also stops joinin' us more an' more. Love be disgustin'."

Seonghwa did not tell him, but he was sure Wooyoung received the thought anyway. As disgusting as love was, Wooyoung's love for San might have been a bit easier if both of them would not use sex as their unhealthy coping mechanism.

Wooyoung startled Seonghwa out of his brooding thought when he suddenly turned again; his face lit up with a big grin.

"You 'ave no idea what ye be missin' with Yunho an' Mingi though! Sure, Hongjoong 'as 'is methods but them two?" He made a sizzling noise. Seonghwa had to laugh, brotherly ruffling the other man's wet hair. Sand stuck to his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, enough vulgar talk, let's get back to work."

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

Wooyoung skipped off to relieve San of his heavy load (that he was totally not carrying because he wanted to show off) while Seonghwa followed more slowly. 

The whole main crew had come out, and the boys had stayed back this time to take care of the ship. Yeosang already had his nose buried in the map again, so Seonghwa went to help him with his measuring devices and logs. He purposefully let his shoulder brush against Hongjoong's when he passed the other man.

Yeosang barely looked up when Seonghwa relieved him of his duffle, merely giving a thankful hum.

"We need to go up into the mountains. This here is either in a cave or literally between those two hills. Let's take a look."

Hongjoong agreed readily, stepping up onto the beach with his black boots. These here were not his usual stiletto heels but platform boots that had more of a soldier character. Seonghwa knew too well how heavy those boots felt on his erection, and seeing Hongjoong walk around with them triggered a low coil of heat in his veins. 

"Then we'll take a rest somewhere in the forest an' move up the mountains when it be day again. We don't need to meet whatever lives in there at night." 

The crew agreed quickly, spreading out over the beach to search for a quick way up through the forest. Seonghwa found himself walking with Yeosang and Hongjoong, leading Yeosang by his elbow so he would not fall while he was scribbling notes in his book.

"Nice boots."

Hongjoong turned to lift a knowing brow at Seonghwa. The smirk curling his lips was devious.

"Thanks. They 'ave a jolly foothold on bumpy surfaces."

They shared a heated gaze, the tension in the air thickening despite the scorching heat around them. Seonghwa pushed his hair back again when the first drying strands started to fall into his face. Hongjoong smirked at the way Seonghwa rolled his eyes, his gaze dropping to Seonghwa's shirt.

Seonghwa got the hint, slipping out of it to tie his unruly hair back with it. San catcalled him somewhere behind him and then jumped away with a yelp when Hongjoong pulled his gun on him. The crew laughed about them heartily, Yeosang still remaining unbothered.

Hongjoong's eyes were glued to Seonghwa's broad shoulders that tapered into a tiny waist from then on, and Seonghwa knew he was checking out his marks that Seonghwa was wearing at any times. Hongjoong was always diligent with them. Everybody on the ship had to be able to see at least one of the blossoming bites on Seonghwa's skin, and usually, he hid much more beneath his clothes. 

Maybe it would keep San off for a few hours.

"Nice marks."

"Thanks. I got them from this awfully attractive pirate."

They grinned at each other until Hongjoong finally came closer and hooked the little finger of his right hand into Seonghwa's. It was much too hot out here for much more, but Seonghwa appreciated his closeness no less.

"Tell me more about 'im. Sounds like a respectable fellow," he kept teasing, swinging their hands between their bodies. It was overly cute for their occupation, but Seonghwa was too much of a sucker for romance to deny himself these little joys. Jongho's retching noises in the background could easily be ignored.

"You can't compare. He's the man I'm planning to marry."

"Oh? But ye can't marry that scurvy dog without yer Cap'n's consent, no?" Hongjoong's smirk showed off his many orderly teeth, making Seonghwa's gaze drop to his lips. It was one of his favorite parts to draw of Hongjoong. Seonghwa was sure that the man's smile and how it shifted the curve of his mouth and cheeks was one of the main reasons he liked staring at Hongjoong so much. Hongjoong was not just an admirable man worth worshipping. He was also hella pretty at that.

"Huh?"

When Seonghwa remembered that the man had asked him something, he quickly shook his thoughts off, trying to regain his wits. Hongjoong smiled patiently at him while Seonghwa gave an unsure smile.

"Sorry. You distracted me."

"Tsk, yer betrothed would be disappointed. 'ere ye be, gettin' all shy fer a pirate."

"I'll apologize to him later. He'll probably forgive me." Seonghwa squeezed Hongjoong's finger playfully and then turned his head when Yunho yelled them over. He had found a suitable path, apparently.

With Hongjoong to his left and Yeosang still busy right of him, Seonghwa brought both of them over to the forest edge where Yunho was waiting for them. 

"If ye ask nicely, 'e might," Hongjoong added, at last, then he left Seonghwa to take care of Yeosang while he collected his crew again.

The navigator snapped his book shut as soon as Hongjoong was out of earshot, glaring up to Seonghwa. The man gave him a blinding smile, playing innocent.

"I know what everybody means with your disgusting sweetness. By the way, the captain of a ship is allowed to hold marriage ceremonies for crew members. If the captain marries, his vice-captain is allowed to take their vows. And if the captain marries his vice-captain, then the first mate is the responsible one. We call that matelotage."

"Why would Hongjoong marry San?"

Yeosang gave a wry grin.

"He may not marry San if he makes you his right hand until then."

Seonghwa gave a chuckle, doubting that would happen. He was much too inexperienced for that. But no matter what, it was either San or Mingi who would marry them. Which one meant less chaos?


	5. Coconuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut towards the ending. Warning for inappropriate use of food.

The trek up the mountain felt longer and harder than it should have been. Trapped between the scorching heat from above and the few alleviating shadows underneath the extensive mangroves the group lost enough sweat to last a lifetime. Some of the mosquitos that swarmed Seonghwa had bodies as big as his eyes, and they were hungry for blood.

General disgruntlement had settled between the crew, radiating off of them paired with the throes of heat. Seonghwa felt a migraine coming with the intensity of a wave crashing over him and made sure to walk a bit out of the other's close surroundings to make sure he would not snap at anybody. He was weak to heat, being accustomed to the windy heights of the flatlands, so the pearly of sweat running down his chest were anything but comfortable on his skin.

A loud slap sounded when San killed a mosquito that was just settling on Wooyoung's arm to take a sip. The noise made a bird startle somewhere above them, taking off into the sky with an offended screech.

Why did nobody on board have a parrot? Or a monkey? Was Wooyoung already shrill enough?

They took a break in the evening when the sun finally disappeared, and the temperatures settled into a warm setting. More bugs came crawling out of their hiding spots at night, some of them lighting up the air with their little glowing bodies. However, it got much more bearable, and from the sounds of it, a fresh source of water was near.

Hongjoong turned to them when the twilight became too dark to look through with human eyes. The forest had gotten louder now, more animals rustling through the bushes and weird noises coming from everywhere. The captain's form was barely recognisable within the group, but his authoritative voice left no room for doubts.

"We'll rest on that flat o'er there. Split up, I want one team to check on our surroundings an' another one to set up some grub. I be grabbin' a break. Sugar, with me."

Hongjoong giving orders was much too attractive for Seonghwa's weak heart to handle. How was it that suddenly, Hongjoong had become the epitome of everything Seonghwa thought handsome? It seemed like his whole being had shifted to live for Hongjoong's every little detail. Not that Seonghwa would complain. Hongjoong was worth it.

Seonghwa followed the other man down towards where he assumed the constant humming of the water came from. The slope downwards was steep and treacherous with slippery plants. Seonghwa made sure to balance himself and keep an eye out for Hongjoong while they neared the little lake hidden in the hole in the ground. A gurgling spring was feeding into the dark body of water uninterruptedly, making the surface ripple.

Hongjoong dropped down next to the water heavily, scooping some up to splash it into his face. As soon as Seonghwa reached him, he copied him. The cool water was like a healing blessing from the skies on his skin. He had to chuckle.

"We come out of the ocean just to get more water on us. Wonderful," he jested amusedly, slicking his hair back with some water too. Finally, he felt a bit more comfortable. Seonghwa just moved to wash the rest of his upper body also when Hongjoong turned to him, holding him back. Seonghwa threw him a puzzled glance that he could not possibly see in the dark.

"Let me."

With that, Seonghwa had his lap full of the hot pirate who immediately dipped down to lap up the salty traces of sweat on Seonghwa's neck. Seonghwa let him, leaning his head back with a little sigh as the man put his lips and tongue to good work. He still loved marking up Seonghwa, and that would never change.

However, when Seonghwa dropped his hands to Hongjoong's small waist to align their bodies with each other, he noticed a prominent bulge in the other man's breeches. When Seonghwa curiously rolled his hips up into it, Hongjoong sounded a warning growl in his ear. Seonghwa yelped at the rough bite underneath his ear.

"Why so excited? Feeling neglected?" With practised fingers, Seonghwa slipped his fingers into Hongjoong's breeches, undoing the bindings on his way. Hongjoong's length laid heavy and pulsing in his hand, the shape by now so familiar to Seonghwa. He started stroking Hongjoong at a slow pace, making the pirate huff impatiently.

Not even a minute later Hongjoong resurfaced from Seonghwa's collarbone, leaving throbbing and wet skin in his wake.

"You looked much too jolly all sweaty like that. I 'ad to 'old back the 'ole day." Hongjoong's voice was deep and his fingers firm as he grabbed Seonghwa to manhandle him down on the ground beneath the captain. Seonghwa easily let himself be pushed down, his breath becoming quicker as Hongjoong turned him around roughly.

They had rolled over into a more grassy patch of ground by now, and in the pale moonlight, Seonghwa found a round object next to his head. Curiously, he reached out for it, helping Hongjoong wiggle down his pants in the meantime. Seonghwa's fingers brushed the hairy thing in the same moment that Hongjoong leaned down to spit into his loose entrance.

The continuous sex between the two of them had made Seonghwa's body willing to take Hongjoong at any times. So it was no problem to get used to the two fingers Hongjoong pressed into him smoothly. However, Seonghwa still choked when the man's heavy rings slipped inside too, their ridges brushing against his sensitive nerves.

For a long second, Seonghwa was busy with trying to regulate his breathing in the grass underneath his face. His own arousal had come to life by now, pushing hot blood downwards through his body. When Seonghwa remembered the thing next to him, he felt over it again. It was hard as a rock, and the hairs felt thick and wiry, Seonghwa doubted that this was an animal.

"I found a thing." He picked it up to hand it back to Hongjoong over his shoulder. Hongjoong took it with an amused chuckle, his fingers slowing down as he examined it himself. Seonghwa gently circled his hips, fucking himself on them distractedly.

"Ah, ye found a coconut."

"A nut? It's a bit too big for a nut." Walnuts and hazelnuts sure were much smaller.

Hongjoong pulled his fingers out with a delicious curl against Seonghwa's special spot, moving back a bit from Seonghwa's body.

"I can show ye 'ow to milk it, give me a minute."

Seonghwa regretted having found the coconut. Of course, caring Hongjoong immediately had to make sure Seonghwa's every wish was fulfilled without him even asking for it. It had become quite endearing to see him do that ever since he had asked for Seonghwa's hand, but this was not the time.

"Let's do that later," Seonghwa whined child,ishly, his fingers trying to reach back for Hongjoong. He barely grazed his thigh when he was slapped off, Hongjoong busy with opening the coconut with his knife as if Seonghwa was not all pretty and spread out in front of him. Pouting, Seonghwa put his arms next to his head.

"Keep yer 'ands off. Let me do this here."

A satisfying crack sounded, followed by Hongjoong's hum. Seonghwa glanced over his shoulder to see Hongjoong scraping something white out of one coconut half. He expected to be fed with it and get it over with already, but Hongjoong surprised him again.

With deft fingers, he pushed the chip of nut into Seonghwa's waiting entrance, making the man yelp surprisedly. It was hard, pushing against his walls with gentle pressure.

Seonghwa's hand reached back to stop the man when he moved to cut another piece off. Before Seonghwa could speak up, however, their eyes met, and Seonghwa immediately knew he had made a mistake.

Hongjoong was above him within a second, coconut forgotten. Seonghwa was firmly pushed down by the other man's quick grip, his wrists rendered useless in Hongjoong's hands.

"I told ye to keep them off. Ye be askin' fer it."

Seonghwa shuddered in the man's iron grip, not even trying to break free even when Hongjoong held him down only with one hand, while the other one reached for the whip on his hips. Seonghwa let himself be bound with a little whine, his hair beginning to fall into his eyes again as it was gradually drying in the warm night air.

When Seonghwa's hands were rendered useless in the small of his back, Hongjoong moved back again. With a harsh slap on Seonghwa's thigh, he urged the man to return to his previous position. Seonghwa meekly did, keeping quiet as his legs quivered with want for his dominant captain.

Hongjoong calmly resumed to cutting up the coconut and pushing every piece inside of Seonghwa's opening. By the time he finally finished, Seonghwa felt as full as by Hongjoong's flushed length alone. Thus, he gave a little warning noise when Hongjoong moved to align his throbbing flesh with Seonghwa's entrance too.

"You be bein' really stubborn today. Let me show ye 'ow jolly it tastes. Be a sweet princess an' take it."

Hongjoong reached down to grab Seonghwa's arms on his back, using them as leverage to push in deeply.

A loud moan ripped out of Seonghwa's throat when the intrusion pushed the pieces of coconut against his insides, stimulating him in the best way. His body felt heavy and full, his own neglected length dribbling all over the grass underneath.

Hongjoong gave a punched out groan too when he was fully sheathed inside, stilling for a moment. Seonghwa felt a trickle of what he suspected the juice of the coconut dribbling out of him.

"They be goin' to melt inside."

Hongjoong rolled his hips in a first experimental thrust, pushing the added weight inside literally everywhere. Seonghwa felt the pressure deep in his guts, against his nerves, against his stomach. He trashed, when Hongjoong resorted to slow and shallow thrusts, the movement much too delicious.

Seonghwa's every sense was clouded when he arched his back, his legs nearly giving out under him. He was trembling all over, trying to keep quiet even when his moans spilt out of him uncontrollably.

In the end, Hongjoong pulled him up by his bound wrists, sitting him down on the hardness that just speared into him all the deeper. Seonghwa's head fell back against Hongjoong's shoulder with breathless groans of the other man's name. Hongjoong ducked down to kiss and bite open-mouthed at Seonghwa's neck again. His powerful grip moved Seonghwa up and down deliberately. The drag was delicious, hot inside of Seonghwa as he was not able to will his legs to use himself.

Seonghwa's sweet noises filled the forest for the next torturous minutes, surely riling up the rest of the group camping not far from them.

Hongjoong's restricted movements slowed down soon, though, and he pushed Seonghwa down on him as deep as possible, not letting up. One of his hands settled on Seonghwa's warm stomach, applying pressure. Within seconds, the feeling became too much, and Seonghwa kicked out, trying to move away with helpless whines.

"Too much- Hong- stop, I-" Seonghwa gasped for air when Hongjoong grabbed his length in the next moment, tumbling him into his orgasm carelessly. Seonghwa came trembling and hiccuping, desperate tears clouding his vision as he again tried to alleviate the pressure inside.

The clench of his body helped though, Hongjoong reaching his peak too with a harsh bite in Seonghwa's unprotected neck. Seonghwa went rigid in his grip, hanging in his hold entirely restricted while Hongjoong filled him up even more with his come. Even then, the pressure seemed to have lifted slightly, the hard edges of the coconut meat had disappeared.

Hongjoong pulled out with a slickly wet noise, bending Seonghwa over so he could get a look. The movement was followed by an appreciative groan. Hongjoong dipped down, then, to lap at Seonghwa's loosened hole that was struggling to keep all the juice inside. Seonghwa could merely try to breathe in the grass, his shoulders struggling against his bindings.

Hongjoong made sure to plug Seonghwa up with their toy that he was always carrying around before he fisted a hand in Seonghwa's red hair, pulling him up. Their lips met in a wet kiss that tasted very sweet and like milk. Seonghwa found himself quite liking the flavour, even moving to lick any remnants from Hongjoong's lips as the man pulled back with a low laugh.

"It's good," he noticed with surprise, shifting so that Hongjoong could rerelease his hands.

"Aye, it be. Let's 'ave the rest fer breakfast," Hongjoong grinned wolfishly.


	6. Promises for more

After breakfast, the group had resumed their journey. Seonghwa kept close to Yeosang in case his still wobbly legs would give out suddenly. The former prince kept sending him amused glances, but he thankfully did not comment on it. He was by far the most peaceful member of the crew concerning such matters.

San, on the other side, kept bugging Hongjoong. And it was not even noon yet.

"Come on, Cap'n! It be not nice to 'ide 'im away like this here! 'e's part o' the crew now, we share our mateys!" He was being all bratty, making Seonghwa's brow twitch with irritation multiple times. He did not appreciate the way San was hanging off Hongjoong's arm, taking up all of his attention.

Seonghwa knew it was not his place to get jealous as he understood the established crew dynamics. However, something about San still bugging him after years made Seonghwa itch just to give him what he wanted already. No matter how long he kept watching San, the thought of being beneath him seemed less and less satisfying, though. He did not want to massage San's ego even further.

Seonghwa blinked, lifting his eyes off San's prettily build body to lock eyes with Hongjoong when the captain threw a curious glance over his shoulder. Hongjoong merely raised his brow at Seonghwa mildly surprised, then turning to his vice-captain again.

"That's Seonghwa's decision, not mine. An' if 'e e'er chose to sleep with ye idiots, I wouldn't be surprised if Yeosang would be 'is only choice because the rest o' ye be just too damn to the depths thirsty!"

Seonghwa was reminded of Youjin and Hanbyeol, their not so secret touches on his skin. The wounds of their deaths were still fresh within the crew, so Seonghwa avoided talking about them as much as possible. They did fit that description though.

"Are you interested? I know you haven't been around for long yet. It took me nearly a year to trust the crew enough to let them touch me," Yeosang mumbled towards Seonghwa lowly, his eyes set on the captain pair too.

"Even Jongho?" Seonghwa whispered back just as secretively, getting an offended gasp from Yeosang.

"No! Jongho doesn't sleep with people!" The navigator threw a quick glance over to their oblivious youngest. "Not even with Captain." His usually calm face was pulled into a frown now, making Seonghwa incline his head curiously.

"Why? Is he not into men?"

"Not into sexual relationships. But also not into romantic ones? He just never showed interest." Yeosang shrugged as if it was not bothering him. Seonghwa squinted at him, still suspicious, but compared to Wooyoung and San, Jongho and Yeosang were doing great so he would not pry further.

"Anyways. You interested? In general?"

Seonghwa watched San's undeniably attractive figure walking next to Hongjoong, bugging his lover.

"Maybe? I'm getting irritated by San these days. Want to put him into his place. But- I might be weird about it. Usually, I'd sleep only with Hongjoong."

"But you did sleep with your umbra while we were gone, no?"

"Aye. But that's somehow... different. It's still me, after all. And Hongjoong stopped sleeping around with you guys too, so maybe it's better for our relationship?" They were going to marry after all. Somewhen.

Yeosang shrugged again, pushing his light brown hair back.

"I think he stopped it for you because you might think like that. But threesomes are a thing, you know? You don't have to ditch Hongjoong completely to get a taste of Yunho's glorious magic wand."

Seonghwa cringed at those words, trying to think not too hard about it.

"Just talk to him. You know, I think San would be thrilled to be a test subject." Yeosang rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He had told Seonghwa in the morning how San had kept whining and being desperate for hearing Hongjoong and Seonghwa fuck in the distance the evening before. He had not shut up until Mingi had forced him to, and even now, he was restless.

Seonghwa turned to look at the ground, speaking to his shadow.

"Hey, Mister Know-it-all. Get up here."

Immediately, his shadow left his feet, curling into a puddle before it rose as a person. Within seconds, the odd black mass formed the man with the black hat and black uniform. With a smirk in Seonghwa's direction that was exactly his own, he casually wrapped his arm around Seonghwa's waist. Seonghwa narrowed his eyes when his hand seemed to brush against Seonghwa's behind accidentally.

"Yes, prettyboy?"

Behind them, somebody snorted at the self-compliment.

"San. How do you guys usually tame him?" Seonghwa tried to be nonchalant and not let the man notice his discomfort. Of course, he picked right up on it.

"Oh? I think you already know. San wants you, but San doesn't mind who dominates who. Surprise him. Our Sannie usually only tops Wooyoung and this cutie right here." He reached out to brush his hand over Yeosang's cheek, getting a glare for that. With a chuckle, Seonghwa's umbra grabbed onto Seonghwa's waist again.

"He's so desperate for you. Imagine the four of us were there, Hongjoong and us two. Maybe even my Hongjoong. We would make San forget his name." His hum was the whisper of the devil, trying to lure Seonghwa to the darkest sin and misdeeds. Seonghwa was wide awake and aware of his every word, careful what he agreed to. He may be a pirate now and had no qualms to kill, but he would be mindful of their treacherous shadows. They still were occupying and tainting their souls, after all.

Yongguk had tried his best to find a way to lift the curse. But with Liv dead, the only person who could have done so had perished. She had thought her revenge through perfectly.

"Maybe I'll think about it." He would need to talk it through with Hongjoong first anyway. The thought of having his lover there with him made him feel a bit better at least. He barely had any experience outside of Hongjoong and his doppelganger, after all.

"You know, we can always be tools too. We're happy to serve. Our reward shall be the pleasure we give."

"These guys are so fucking creepy. Way to make people uncomfortable." Yeosang shook his head disapprovingly. Seonghwa's double smiled, his cut-open and much too wide grin only visible in his eyes. Seonghwa shivered despite the heat.

"It's good to see that you still have a moral compass despite your existence as a pirate, little prince."

Seonghwa roughy shouldered his double off, glaring at him.

"Off. Go check out the location of the treasure for any traps and enemies. Take the others with you."

They were all still glad that the doubles obeyed so dutifully. If they had still been idiosyncratic individuals, dealing with them would have been much harder. Seonghwa suspected the crew would be long since dead now if that would have been the case.

The group of shadows, led by Hongjoong's double, disappeared behind the hill. They were unbothered by the heat, their black uniforms fitting perfectly, and nobody looking out of place. Yeosang gave a relieved sigh as soon as they were out of sight. Nobody liked them being too close, but at the same time, not knowing where they were slinking around did not help alleviate their worried minds.

As close as they were with those twisted versions of themselves, they would never put any trust in them.

Yeosang startled in the next moment, slightly jumping into Seonghwa's side. Jongho had appeared on his other side, walking casually as if poor Yeosang did not just suffer a heart attack. The young man grinned innocently, showing off his gums and squishy cheeks. Seonghwa sneakily reached over behind Yeosang's back to poke his cheek, pretending to be busy watching some monkey swing through the lush green treetops.

"Be ye alright? I don't like them bastards."

Seonghwa slowly picked up his pace, trying to leave them alone. Yeosang suddenly reaching out and latching to his arm as if it was a lifeline blocked his plans. With a forced smile, Seonghwa stepped back to the man's side, patting his cramping fingers on his arm.

Oh-so nonchalant Yeosang had a problem.

Seonghwa sighed, listening to Yeosang stutter and stammer as if he was talking for the first time ever. Sweet Jongho just watched him with those loyal and calm eyes of his, flustering Yeosang even more. It was fun to watch. Not like they did not know each other for multiple years now.

Again, Seonghwa made eye contact with Hongjoong when the man turned to check on his team. Seonghwa mouthed a soundless 'save me' in his direction, nodding his chin at the two lovebirds. Hongjoong understood the predicament quickly, smirking mischievously.

Yeosang's grip on Seonghwa's arm probably blocked his blood flow.

"Mingi, watch out, there's a huge spider above your head!" The captain's yell came so sudden that Yeosang startled again, flinching hard enough to trample on Seonghwa's foot. Seonghwa rolled his eyes again.

However, the tactics worked. Mingi broke out in a run with a resounding screech, putting Wooyoung and any monkey to shame. When the man's big body crashed in Seonghwa's awkward group of three, they finally split up, Yeosang tumbling away in Jongho's arms.

Well played, Hongjoong. Well played.

"Where is it?? Is it still there?? On my head?? In my hair?? Oh god, I think it fell into my shirt argh!!" Mingi stumbled around wildly tossing and turning, slapping and scratching at his skin wherever he could reach. Yunho was quick to jump to his help, adding to the drama while Seonghwa finally breathed a bit. With calm hands, he fixed his hair and then closed up on Hongjoong and San, boldly inserting himself between the two of them.

San pouted only for a second. Then he already leaned into the arm Seonghwa had wrapped around his shoulders, snuggling into his bare chest. Seonghwa benevolently ignored how his lips curiously brushed over one of the marks Hongjoong had left on his collarbone. With a gentle squeeze of Hongjoong's hip, Seonghwa leaned down to glance at the map in Hongjoong's tiny hands. He held it weirdly, his missing finger now impairing him.

Seonghwa had been trying to learn how to read maps from Yeosang for a while now so he could guess where they were. As far as he concerned, they were pretty close. They should be able to see whatever location that held their treasure soon.

"I think when we're back on the ship, the three of us will have a long talk. It might be in your interest." Seonghwa smirked down at San, making the man turn to him with wide eyes.

"Savvy?" San spoke with his lips set into a pout, looking much too inviting.

The other Seonghwa had been right. Take San instead of letting San take him. A great idea.

"Sounds interestin'. Let's collect our gold an' then discuss it." With how Hongjoong said it, he probably knew already. His voice was laced with a smug undertone and his grin that of a wolf. He was not opposed to the idea.

Hongjoong was distracted by his map again, so Seonghwa busied himself in denying San's urgent questions about his idea. The man was being bratty, whining, and bargaining. Seonghwa had seldomly felt the need to push somebody down so much. Even with Hongjoong, it only happened with his explicit consent.

"Give me a 'int! Please, just one? Be it somethin' nice? It be, right? Ye be not Mingi, ye be not tryin' to trick me, right?" San kept whining, his eyes were big and hopeful.

Gods, the things Seonghwa could do to him. He could wreck him in ways that would never ever work on Hongjoong. So he leaned down, bringing his mouth close to whisper into San's ear.

"It might involve your gorgeous lips wrapped around something hard. Now shush. I might overthink it if I get the feeling you're too much of a brat," he hummed deeply, feeling San go rigid in his grip. He waited, worried for a second that his double had tricked him, and San was very much not into that.

Then, the pirate snuggled up against him with a deep blush, hiding his face in Seonghwa's shoulder.

"T-that might work."

Hongjoong chuckled triumphantly to their left.

"I 'ate to interrupt, but we've found it."


	7. Hidden Treasure

The location of the treasure was entirely different from what Seonghwa had expected it to be. The woods soon cleared into a large meadow that was void of any trees. Tall grasses and heavily smelling flowers led over to something that looked suspiciously like another sacrificial altar. Seonghwa kept his safe distance, staying back with San, who was unwilling to let go of him for even a short second. 

It looked weird. There was a huge pile of what had to be the most riches and gold that Seonghwa ever saw right on a stone platform in front of them. The large square was elevated by four staircases all around it, and there were also four obelisks of some sort pointing to the sky at every edge. It looked far too simple, far too peaceful.

"Please don't tell me every treasure hunt goes like this," Seonghwa muttered under his breath, getting Hongjoong to glance up disbelievingly from his map. There was no way this was not it, but what the hell was it?

"It be not. Normally a lot o' dirt an' caves an' whatever be involved. I 'ave no idea what the 'ell this here be supposed to mean." The man threw his hair back as he turned to look for Yeosang, beckoning him closer. They quietly discussed whatever they knew about the treasure while Seonghwa still stood in astonishment.

There was enough gold to last his mom and himself a lifetime, and it was right in front of them. Glinting and glimmering in the sunlight.

Nobody dared to step closer even when their doubles were already up there, sorting through the many precious items. They were weaving smoothly through the many golden statues that surrounded the treasure, concentrating on picking out the best while watching out for traps. 

Mingi came up at Seonghwa's other side, shielding his face from the sun. He called out to their doubles loudly.

"'ay, ye scurvy dogs o'er there! Be it dangerous?"

His doppelganger turned, raising a hand to wave them closer.

"It be absolutely safe, no trap 'avin' gone off. We found some, but it seems the mechanisms be too old to function! There be a chance other buckos just did nay find this here because that there map been swimmin' around in the ocean! Come closer, sweetie, don't be shy." 

Seonghwa exchanged a glance with San, seeing the man shrugging. It did look much too suspicious to be for real, but taking a look should be fine if their shadows had already come so far. Seonghwa wanted to explore those statues. They stood like the proud golden guards of this treasure, their features blank.

"Let's go." Hongjoong was the one giving the ultimate order after he had pressed the map into Yeosang's hands with a roll of his eyes. No man of hesitation, indeed. 

The group followed the captain fearlessly when he led them over the lively meadow. Seonghwa noticed the acute lack of any wildlife, no more birds singing in the distance either. The whole setup felt eerie and like an illusion ready to break. They stayed alert, everybody resting their hands on their weapons, prepared to defend themselves.

When Seonghwa began to scale the steps on Hongjoong's side, the sudden memories of Hongjoong taking him in that bloodbath not even three months ago resurfaced in his mind. He blushed, remembering the thrill of the situation and what it had done to his body all too well. He was not planning for it to happen again, but he did sneak a peek at Hongjoong, trying to gather whether the thought had reached him too.

The dirty smile that Hongjoong threw in his direction made it quite obvious.

They had come a long way indeed. From Seonghwa barely knowing how to kiss to Hongjoong showing him heaven in the vile ways of a pirate.

They reached the treasure with curious eyes. Seonghwa left it to the others to check the gold out. While his eyes were captured by the precious gems and masses of money right in front of him, the scenario still felt much too unreal to be considered natural in Seonghwa's mind. This right here looked so much like a trap that he would not rest until they were back at the precious.

"It be safe to touch," Yeosang's weird double made sure to tell them, lifting a goblet that was decorated with colourful stones all over its golden surface against the light. Seonghwa watched, entranced, how the light caught on it, and shimmered on his face.

"I don't know what kind o' trap this here been supposed to be, but let's set sail as soon as possible anyways. No use in stayin'." Hongjoong nodded at the masses of treasure and then made Jongho with the duffles he had been carrying step forward. Jongho distributed them between them, handing some over to the shadows too. 

"Grab as much as ye can carry. We'll share the money once we've exchanged it," Wooyoung supplied helpfully for Seonghwa and then reached out to lift some necklace. He crouched down, taking his duffle from the floor and moved to put it inside.

However, when he lifted the object to drop it down into the bag, it stuck right to his hand.

Perplexed, the man blinked, wriggling his fingers that were splayed open in the air. 

"What the blimey hell?"

Seonghwa watched him amusedly, reaching out to help him.

"What you got stuck? Here, let me-"

Hongjoong suddenly slapped Seonghwa's hand off, making the man turn to him with a mix of confusion and hurt. What was the problem?

"Don't touch it. Something's not right." Hongjoong cautiously looked around, making all of them freeze.

A low chuckle could be heard. It made Seonghwa's blood freeze in his veins as he looked around for the source. He met the confused faces of his friends and then the glinting eyes of his double. 

With a deliberate gesture, Yeosang's doppelganger put the goblet into Yeosang's bag, letting go of it smoothly.

Yunho was the closest to one of their shadows right now. He was standing quite close to San's dark side and did not hesitate to reach out his hand soon. With one sharp movement, he ripped the man's mask off, revealing the cruel smirk underneath. It was splitting the man's face wide, putting deep dimples into his cheeks, but it had nothing soothing. It was the face of a monster in a human's skin.

And still, the laughing continued until Hongjoong's umbra finally doubled over with the force of his giggles. He heaved for breath, pushing his hat and mask down in the process. His eyes were crazed out, wide, and amused beyond recognition. He barely looked human anymore, his scar distorting his features until he looked like an actual demon with his long red hair.

"What did ye damned bilge rats do?" Hongjoong was growling, stepping up to his double without any inhibitions. He grabbed the other man by the collar of his jacket, shaking him roughly. The umbra continued to laugh like a maniac, his cheerful giggles echoing over the clearing.

Seonghwa was sure that all of them wore those victorious smirks on their faces. Helplessly, he glanced at Wooyoung, who was still trying to get the necklace off, but it stuck to him as if it was part of his body.

"Fear not, little Cap'n. It be nothin' that can kill ye... Or be it?" He twisted his body away with laughter again. Hongjoong roughly pushed him back into the pile of gold, not minding the resounding clatter that followed.

"Ye rotten bastards will carry the gold. Keep yer 'ands off, the rest o' ye. We won't get close until we know what this be." He threw a worried glance at Wooyoung and his struggle. "Just leave it like that fer now. Be it 'urtin' ye?"

Wooyoung shook his head with a frown, his usually happy face set in a scowl. Seonghwa pitied him, but he refrained from reaching for the man again. They would work it out back on the ship.

The shadows went to work if giggling deviously still. They picked up the gold effortlessly, filling all of the bags. Hongjoong watched them like a hawk, not letting any little move escape his eyes. When they finished, there was still enough gold for another round.

"We'll spend the day 'ere. Ye stinky chimps will come aft an' get the rest o' it too. It might be cursed, but I won't leave anythin' o' worth behind." Hongjoong gave another warning glare before he turned, sweat dripping from his chin from where it trailed a wet path down from his hair. He had bound it back in a similar fashion like Seonghwa had done, using a scarf instead of his shirt. The scarf was black and hung nicely down his back and over one shoulder, playing into his devastatingly attractive roguishness.

Anyways, the heat clearly made Seonghwa's thoughts stray. He felt a migraine settling behind his eyes, getting overwhelmed by the situation, and wanting to lay down a bit. He would like a sip of cold water right now. 

His distress was probably showing because Yunho took him aside soon, accompanying him on their way back to the woods. Nothing jumped at them, the ground also did not give in beneath their feet. Everything was much too peaceful, and Seonghwa did not understand. What was happening? What did the shadows know? 

"Are you alright? I can mix you some soothing potion."

Seonghwa gave a weak chuckle, checking on Wooyoung another time. He was trying to get his shadow to help him get the necklace off his hand. However, even when the umbra laughingly pulled at the golden chain, it would not come off.

"Thanks for actually trying with speaking. I appreciate it."

Yunho gave an excited smile, his eyes proud. 

"It only got worse over time, 'uh?"

Seonghwa returned his smile gently, thankful for the distraction. Yunho was trying his best.

"Yeah. Hongjoong tries from time to time. Speaking with Yeosang is still the most comfortable, but I'm getting behind it." He smiled towards the ground, feeling Yunho's shoulder vibrate against his in silent laughter.

"I know some of us came on too strongly with that. You looked so confused in the beginning."

"I was. I barely understood a word you guys were trying to tell me." It was an oddly fond memory. His first days aboard the _Precious_ had been a mess, but no matter how dangerous it got, in retrospect, Seonghwa could still see the moment where they had been so distinctively themselves. It was nice. He sometimes thought about it and tried not to imagine too hard what would have happened if Hongjoong did not have chosen to let him stay. Maybe it was some sort of twisted fate that made Seonghwa stay alive.

"By now, you understand us pretty well. But at the time, we all tried so hard to appeal to the prince because Yeosang was absolutely ruthless. You were not as bad as him, but I guess you fighting the captain despite his obvious power over you left us all speechless. That was quite a feat." Yunho skipped next to Seonghwa merrily, sometimes holding large branches or leaves out of the way for him politely. Seonghwa had to chuckle at his cuteness.

"I guess that was just me being not aware of how dangerous it even was. Any minute could have meant death, but thankfully, I was too busy with thinking I might be pregnant to see that threat." Seonghwa laughed to himself, still disbelieving about the situation. He had been much too innocent at that time; he could see why Hongjoong had his fun corrupting him.

"Still hilarious until today. Your plays too. Hey, how about we do another one of those when we return? It might ease everybody's mind a bit."

Seonghwa glanced at the dissatisfied Wooyoung, at the way San had wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder and was talking hushedly to him. Hongjoong was brooding like a dark cloud on Wooyoung's other side, the aura radiating off him was warning everybody to keep the hell away.

"We did get a huge treasure we just need to keep our hands off of after all. That's a reason for celebrations," Seonghwa agreed readily. He, too, did not want to worry all the time. Nothing had happened apart from Wooyoung getting stuck, so there was no reason to wallow in self-pity. They would find a way to get Wooyoung out of his predicament, and until then, they could still enjoy their victory. 


	8. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, skip the chapter if you're uncomfortable with poly relationships. We got some bdsm stuff here too.

Back on the ship Yeosang and Yunho had gone to take care of Wooyoung in the sickbay immediately. The man was not hurt or anything, just very sulky that it had to be him who was stuck with jewellery on his dominant hand. Yeosang had slyly promised him his favourite sweets if he stayed calm and let them work. Wooyoung had no ways of refusing.

When Hongjoong scaled the plank with San close behind him, he sent the man off with a whisper in his ear. Whatever he said, it got San all excited and giggling, jumping away gleefully. Hongjoong had invited a curious Seonghwa into their more or less shared cabin with a smug smirk. Seonghwa had no ways of refusing either.

They had barely stepped inside of the cabin when Hongjoong already was all up in Seonghwa's space, connecting their hot mouths with each other. Usually, it would have been much too warm at the moment for either of them to have close body contact, but Seonghwa complied much too willingly anyway. Hongjoong pressed Seonghwa's back against the cool wood of his door and let his hands wander, mapping the familiar planes of Seonghwa's naked upper body.

"I told San to get ready. Let's spend the time 'ere well," Hongjoong murmured in between his deep kisses, allowing Seonghwa to pull him in close by his hips. The heat between them made Hongjoong's skin smooth and slippery. Seonghwa dug his fingers in, getting a little groan out of Hongjoong.

"You know how to treat a man."

"'mm know what me man needs best." Hongjoong dipped down to Seonghwa's neck to suck his favourite marks into the man's skin, making Seonghwa lean his head back while swallowing harshly. Hongjoong gently bit at his adam's apple, his little sharp teeth scraping over skin sinfully.

"'ow do ye want 'im? I be goin' to go get 'im."

Seonghwa's eyes were lidded, his arousal already heating up his stomach while Hongjoong roughly pressed his thigh against Seonghwa's growing hardness. His gaze fell onto Hongjoong's wardrobe, a little smirk playing around his lips.

"Put him on a leash."

Hongjoong's dark chuckle reverberated in his chest, adding to the wave of power that washed over Seonghwa. When the captain stepped back, his eyes were heavy with want, his fingers shaking slightly. He looked as if it took all of his strength not to rip the few clothes off of Seonghwa right now and have him directly against the door.

"Sink me, I've been waitin' fer this day fer so long. Ye can wreck 'im all ye want. 'e'll call ye Dahlia if it e'er gets too much." Hongjoong went over to the drawer in his desk, getting out a collar that was fastened to a metal chain. He let it run through his fingers with another sinister chuckle before stepping to the door. His heels clicked on the floor ominously, and Seonghwa's eyes wavered again, finding the other, brown high-heeled boots the captain usually wore next to his bed.

Hongjoong stepped out with the chain clearly visible in his hand, receiving some hollering from the crew outside. Seonghwa went to work.

He pulled the shirt out of his hair first, letting it drop to the floor nonchalantly. Then, he went over to those boots, pulling them onto his feet. Thankfully they fit even if he had to adjust the laces, feeling like a second skin. Seonghwa took a few careful steps, not quite used to heels as high, and it somehow worked. Maybe he would still try to stay seated, though.

Next was his shirt. He forewent it simply for the heat in the room, leaving his lean muscles on display and only slipped on one of the coats that Hongjoong liked to wear. It was the knee-length brown one with the golden embroidery, fitting to his boots. 

When Seonghwa looked down on his body, he was quite satisfied. He started nurturing his obvious erection to full hardness in his pants, making it bulge obscenely against the fabric. Now, the look was complete.

Seonghwa sat on the bed, legs spread, and his skin tingling with the excitement of what was to come as he waited. When outside loud yells and vulgar catcalling got loud again, he knew it was time. With a smirk, he leaned back, on his left hand, splaying the other one over his thigh. He was by now always wearing some rings from Hongjoong's collection, and the heavy metal looked pretty on his fingers. Impatiently, he drummed them on his thigh.

Hongjoong finally arrived without knocking, merely throwing the door open to strut in mightily. Their eyes met with the same lust reflecting between them, then Seonghwa pushed his sweaty hair back, looking down at the other man at Hongjoong's side.

San was on the leash, just as Hongjoong had promised. The leather fit snugly around his throat, and the chain jingled with every move. He was also on his hands and knees, clearly submissive as he crawled by Hongjoong's side. His sharp eyes held a faint dominance in them, although that made Seonghwa press the heel of his hand against his throbbing length with want.

San was wearing nothing at all apart from that leash, but Seonghwa was pleasantly surprised to find two piercings on his chest. He had never seen San with them before, so they must still be relatively new.

Hongjoong did not stop at the door. With determined steps, he came closer, his eyes fixed on Seonghwa's lazy form. When he finally did reach him, he handed over the chain that kept San at about 2 meters from him and went to shoo away the curious onlookers in the door.

Seonghwa crooked his finger at San, his lips twitching into a smirk when the man defiantly lifted his brow at him. It was then that Seonghwa gave a harsh yank at the chain, making San double over his arms. A moment passed, but he did not complain, slowly getting closer finally. As if in a trance, Seonghwa watched his heavy length sway between his muscular thighs. He could spot another piercing there, a prominent ring jammed right through the tip. As painful as it looked, Seonghwa could also not keep himself from imagining it brushing his insides.

San was beautiful. As he came closer, Seonghwa could see the muscles ripple under his back. He was all smooth skin and poorly healed scars, one at his hip looking particularly nasty. Seonghwa allowed him to crawl right into his lap, burying his hand in the man's dark hair immediately. Gently, he brushed that white streak back, letting San nose along his crotch to get a feel for it.

With the leash held tight in his hand, Seonghwa controlled the man's movements perfectly, and for once second, he was wondering whether he wanted San's hands bound too. Right now, they were roaming Seonghwa's legs from his hips down to the tips of Hongjoong's boots, his fingers appreciative.

"Who is the person putting all those pretty things on you, hm?" Seonghwa's fingers carded through San's hair, making the man look up at him with those burning eyes of his.

"Me. Check 'is mouth."

Hongjoong had sat down on the table and was watching them closely by now. His fingers lazily played with the key to the room.

Seonghwa did not wait for San's consent. He brushed a thumb over the man's lips, invading his mouth as soon as they parted. His finger met a hot and wet tongue with a hard little ball in the tip. Seonghwa gently massaged it, making San curl his tongue around his finger with a content hum. With all the time in the world, Seonghwa explored San's mouth, rubbing against the inside of his cheeks and the roof of his mouth until San was trembling in his hold. He had the man's drool all over his fingers and pants when he finally pulled back, San letting go with a whine.

"Go on, then. From how big you've been talking until now, there has to be something behind it. Don't disappoint me."

San sent him another glare, but his fingers were already getting to open Seonghwa's pants quickly.

"Ye be makin' it difficult fer me. If I 'ad ye bouncin' on me yardarm yer decision would fall much quicker."

Seonghwa tutted disapprovingly, giving another pull. Just how Hongjoong had done with him all those years ago, he pulled the pirate's face right into his crotch. He felt San's hot breath on his length, the way he nervously swallowed.

"Have you ever felt this piercing inside of you? Who knows, I might not like it." Seonghwa carefully lifted his boot, mindful of the heel that Hongjoong sometimes used to pierce throats with. With pressure, he pushed it down on San's length, getting a wild yelp out the man. His first reflex was to move back, but as the collar hindered him from it, he had no other choice than to succumb.

Seonghwa finally reached down to shove his pants down enough for his length to spring free, hitting San in the face in the process. After another second of struggling and him breathing heavily against Seonghwa, he calmed, even rolling his hips into the touch.

"I did. Ye be missin' out." With that, he finally engulfed the head with his lips, wrapping them softly around Seonghwa. At the first touch of his tongue, Seonghwa threw his head back, hissing. He felt the piercing dipping into his slit and drag deliciously over his soft flesh. San knew how to use it.

With one hand fisted into San's hair, and the other one on the leash, Seonghwa helped San move gradually lower, taking in more and more. His lips and tongue were restless, and his cheeks dipped prettily underneath his cheekbone when he sucked. Seonghwa swore he saw stars when he finally hit the back of San's throat, feeling him swallow around him.

With his head rolling sluggishly, Seonghwa ran his trembling fingers through San's hair, not forcing himself any deeper for now, despite the hotness coursing through his veins. San was getting used to the shape and weight in his mouth, his throat bobbing as he ran his tongue over the sensitive underside.

Seonghwa looked up when Hongjoong finally slid down from the desk, coming over to them slowly. He took the chain from Seonghwa's cramped fingers gently, patting San's hip as he knelt down behind the other man.

"Keep going."

The captain's voice was rough and heavy with want, making Seonghwa's stomach curl deliciously. He loved hearing that voice.

San gave a little choked whine around Seonghwa when Hongjoong pulled the chain over his back, letting it slide coldly over the man's skin and down his backside. Seonghwa watched on as Hongjoong picked up the end of the chain and led it to San's presented entrance, slipping the first link inside easily. It was the kind of chain Seonghwa would usually use on a dog, making the metal thick and sturdy, but it slipped inside just as smooth.

San moaned deep in his chest, faltering in his licks and sucks. Instead, he trembled in Seonghwa's grip as Hongjoong continued pushing. It was addicting to watch, and Seonghwa did, holding the trembling pirate tightly.

"Ye like 'avin' metal inside o' ye? I'll make sure to shove me sword up there if I e'er need to use it on ye." Hongjoong pulled the rest of the metal taut, spanning San's body like a bow as he shoved the last possible part inside. San gave a wrecked whine, the angle forcing him to take Seonghwa even deeper. When Seonghwa slid his free hand around San's neck, curious, he could feel his outline in the other man's neck. He narrowly avoided suddenly orgasming at the feel.

San stilled, his hands cramped into Seongwa's tights as he tried not to move. The frustration brought tears to his eyes, clinging wetly on his black lashes.

He was gorgeous, and Seonghwa felt the need to wreck him get strong enough for him to start rolling his hips down into the man's throat. He was getting close, and the position in which San was trembling did not help him stop it.

Hongjoong cooed over them.

"What, ye scared to loose even one part o' it? No, what a precious kitten. Such a gem. I'll 'elp ye keep it inside while ye can finish what ye've started, 'm?"

Seonghwa had no idea how the man was even talking because he, for sure, could not. He did, however, throw his head back with another deep moan when Hongjoong slid his hardness into San too, making the man between them arch prettily. He looked beautiful, trapped between their bodies like this.

Seonghwa found himself grinding deeper, chasing his high, and San took it all, whimpering like an actual kitten in between Hongjoong's harsh thrusts. He started desperately moving against the boot Seonghwa had on him, too, his hands leaving marks on Seonghwa's skin.

When Seonghwa finally released down his throat with another broken groan, San swallowed it all even though Hongjoong choked him up with every rough movement. In return, Seonghwa pressed his boot down hard until San had to wrench his head away with a cry as he came, his body thrashing wildly. Hongjoong caught him with steady arms, fucking him through his orgasm. He only pulled out after San had calmed down again. The chain remained inside.

Hongjoong then pushed San on his back, kneeling over his chest with a triumphant grin. San's mouth willingly opened for him, and Hongjoong slid in again, his hand moving down to pinch San's nose shut. The man barely reacted, his face full of drool, tears, and Seonghwa's come.

Seonghwa was hard again before Hongjoong even finished, but he gladly took his place in keeping San stuffed with his chain.


	9. A Group o' Lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Rape and Prostitution

Seonghwa awoke snuggled against San's shoulder and with the man's strong arm holding him around his waist. San was not that much taller than Hongjoong, but certainly more muscle. He made Seonghwa feel small in the best way, and Seonghwa could not help himself but whine softly into San's chest.

"Ah, the princess be awake. Jolly mornin' there." San's voice was rough and scratchy, missing its usual cutesy undertone. His morning voice paired with what they had put his throat up to the night before made his dark purr sound like music to Seonghwa's ears. Sleepily, he murmured some greeting back, still getting his eyes used to the light of the day. His voice was rough, too, when he finally managed to speak.

"Hongjoong?"

"Already went out to look after Woo. 'e left ye in me care."

Seonghwa gave an amused snort at the man's proud tone.

"Are you still wearing your leash?" He teased just as deeply, pushing his head up to look down at San. His ear had left a mark on the man's sculpted chest that was spotted with cute little birthmarks.

San lazily blinked, his fox-like eyes still sleepy too. His lips had settled in his automatic pout, and with his dark hair strewn over the pillows, he looked like some fallen angel.

"I'm not. I did nay think ye'd be so dominant though. I guess Hongjoong likes bein' pushed down more than we thought. But that might just be a ye thin'. I wouldn't complain either." A smirk followed, his dimples appearing in his cheeks.

Seonghwa merely rolled his eyes, moving to disentangle their limbs. San latched onto him, however, wrapping Seonghwa up in his arms like a cuddly octopus.

"Don't go yet. Ye 'aven't kissed me even once since yesterday! I did nay nearly choke to death fer ye to not be kissed!" He lamented like a child and held on tight despite Seonghwa's half-hearted struggles. In the end, he managed to pull Seonghwa right back into their warm nest. Seonghwa did not fight when San rolled them over, planting his naked body down on Seonghwa's lap.

Seonghwa slowly trailed his fingers over the man's chest, brushing over smooth skin and bulging scars.

"You're a brat all over again... Do I have to tell Hongjoong you've been whining? A little birdie told me he thought of some great methods on how to deal with brats on this ship."

San shivered under his touch, his lashes fluttering coquettishly. He pushed his chest out a tiny bit more when Seonghwa's knuckles skimmed over it, getting stuck on his hard nipples. Seonghwa mindlessly played with him by running his thumb over the rings that pierced his sensitive flesh and pulling gently.

"I'll be good if ye kiss me, I promise."

Seonghwa chuckled intrigued. 

"I know not to trust the word of a pirate. You're a sly one." He flicked his finger against San's piercing gently, earning a gasp out of the pirate. He still did not reach up to stop Seonghwa's ministrations, though; his hands splayed comfortably on Seonghwa's sides.

"Cap'n taught ye well. Then, 'ow about this? I'll let ye fuck me throat raw if ye kiss me. Sound jolly?" He leaned down to snuggle up against Seonghwa's body like a cat. Seonghwa let his hands run down his agile back appreciatively, grabbing his buttocks with firm fingers. San leaned into the touch moaning and without stopping Seonghwa's fingers as they teasingly pulled the man's softened entrance open.

"So desperate. Your throat is already ruined, kitten. I have a better idea. How about I kiss you and you'll give me an answer instead. An honest one."

San curiously picked his head off the juncture of Seonghwa's neck and shoulder, watching him suspiciously. Then, however, he shrugged, not seeing the downside in this.

Seonghwa nodded satisfied and then pushed his hand in San's hair to pull the other man's head down to him. He captured those unfamiliar lips in a sweet kiss while paying careful attention to San's kissing technique.

Hongjoong's lips had always fit on Seonghwa's like the missing piece of a puzzle. Seonghwa preferred kissing the lower lip of his partner to kissing the upper lip, and for Hongjoong, it was the other way around. Both of them always instinctively knew when to slip their tongues in and how much to use. Kissing Hongjoong had become so natural that Seonghwa's brain was confused for quite some time when he kissed San.

San was, just like Seonghwa, used to kissing the lower lip, so Seonghwa shifted their mouths together more comfortably after the initial touch. It appeared that rather than using his tongue, San also preferred to bite. Seonghwa was only slightly surprised when the man's teeth first sunk into the soft flesh of his lip, then he let him play in peace. After all, it was morning anyway, and San seemed to be satisfied with a lazy kiss.

The slick noise of their lips against each other filled Hongjoong's room, giving Seonghwa a moment to space out and think about the current situation. Despite his doubts, he did not feel like he was betraying Hongjoong right now in any way. Rather, he knew that Hongjoong had consented to this and even thought it hot.

For Seonghwa, it was out of the question that he wanted his husband to be his main lover. However, he quite enjoyed this little addition to their sex life too. San would go later. and no uneasy feelings would stay behind. It made a lot of sense. Seonghwa had not been in a relationship before, and his first one was right on a pirate ship; of course, he would think differently.

San was the one to let go of Seonghwa a while later, sitting back again patiently. With a little lick of his lips, he inclined his head to look at Seonghwa. The older gently squeezed San's tiny waist.

"Tell me about the problem with your boyfriend, please."

San arched his thick brow, obviously surprised by the sudden question.

"Be there a problem?" He asked all innocently, and Seonghwa hit him on the chest for that. In the end, San conceded with an eye-roll, having already received his kiss and being satisfied with that.

"Be ye sure ye 'ave that kind o' time? The background lies much further in the past an' be not pretty to listen to either," San still made sure another time. His eyes were lowered, but his voice carried strong. He was comfortable talking about this problem with Seonghwa, at least.

"I have time."

"It be probably much darker than Yeosang's story. But I guess that depends on what ye define as worse. Nobody reaches Joong an' 'is scars anyway."

Right. Seonghwa remembered vividly how Wooyoung had told Hongjoong that he had gone through worse after they had been captured by their shadows for the first time. What could be worse than being keelhauled thrice? Maybe Seonghwa would protect his heart and never ask.

"Ye know 'ow I been goin' around with the lads before I joined this rowdy pile. I been their leader o' sorts, ye could say. We was street rats, just children that stole stuff to get by. I lost many o' them to guards an' gentlemen o' fortune. Also to death 'imself when they got their 'ands cut off fer stealin' fruit." San frowned, disgust clearly visible on his face. Seonghwa resumed massaging his hips with deft fingers.

"I lost a lot o' them. I 'ave no idea why they even thought makin' me Cap'n at that time been a jolly idea, but I guess I did manage to get a few out o' that 'ellhole. Ye can imagine the usual life on the streets with all ups an' downs. It involved lots o' dirt, o' tears an' blood, as ye can guess."

It made sense. San took great care of his looks and prided himself with his prettiness. Now that he could, it was good seeing that he did.

"Meetin' Hongjoong was- remarkable. Who couldn't say that about 'im? Ye know, whenever times got really bad, I went out an' sold meself. It been... I 'ad to feed the lads, right? They trusted me an' with time, the more o' them I lost, the more frequent it got. I couldn't bear seein' them 'urt as I been the oldest." San grit his teeth around the words, and his hands formed into loose fists. Seonghwa reached for the blanket, tucking it neatly around San's body without taking his eyes off him even for a second. His heart gave painful stabs at the image San conjured, but he held back for now and concentrated on the man's story.

"I think none o' this be new or surprisin' fer ye. It came up quite often in me fights with Woo. I just- when I met Hongjoong, 'e been one o' me suitors. 'e came by often an' 'e often offered me a place by 'is side. I declined because o' the lads. I couldn't leave them behind." He blinked harshly, angrily wiping his tears. When Seonghwa reached out to stop him, San quickly brought his hands down again, meeting Seonghwa's eyes fierily.

"It been me way o' copin' after a while. I been no more than a filthy body to use an' I abused that. I trained meself into seein' it as freeing, into seein' it as me escape from me duties fer the lads. I been stupid, but in me world, it been all I lived fer. I knew nothin' else. Me story be the same as Yeosang's, but the dark side o' the coin. One day I been 'urt badly." San reached for his hip, for the long scar that appeared to be from a cut. Seonghwa was faster this time, quickly pressing his hand over it to cover the phantom pain.

San's eyes were wavering.

"I made a mistake. Oftentimes I robbed an' killed me costumers, dependin' on what I needed from them. But at that time I went too far an' 'e 'ad the 'ots fer me. I ran to Hongjoong, knowin' the precious been docked at the port. An' 'e's- listen, ye 'ave to believe me when I say this. I ne'er thought about robbin' an' killin' 'im even once in me life. Hongjoong been like a ray o' sunshine in that shadowy city an' I deeply admired 'im, I'd never-"

Seonghwa interrupted him when the first tears started to paint San's cheeks. He sat up with his heart breaking, gently pulling San against his form. The man was cold and shivering pitifully despite the fluffy blanket. Seonghwa hated how easily San succumbed to his embrace, how small he curled up against his body. This was San, without any farce of charms. Just San and his heart-wrenching sobs.

"Shh, you don't have to tell me. Don't continue if it's too much. I think I get it."

"No. No, ye don't. I be just gettin' there." San sniffled into his hand and stayed curled up under the covers with Seonghwa for now.

"I already got me kiss; I'll continue. So aye, I ran to Hongjoong. At that time, 'e 'ad just collected Yeosang an' Wooyoung. We 'ad known each other fer nearly a year at that time, but I ne'er 'ad much to do with 'is crew. Oftentimes Hanbyeol accompanied 'im in the town but that been about it. But Wooyoung 'ad appeared with Yeosang together. 'e been 'is guard. We count Yeo after Woo and me because 'e only really became part o' the crew after we burned that 'orrible palace down an' 'e stopped 'atin' Hongjoong. So at that time, Yeosang's palace been still safe an' sound an' Yeosang been still a kidnapped prince. But Wooyoung 'ad been tailin' 'im an' been their prisoner at that time."

Seonghwa began to gently pet his hair ina weak attempt to calm both of them.

"I came aboard, bleeding, needin' 'elp. An' o' all people, it been Wooyoung who saw me first. Loyal an' arrogant little Wooyoung. Ye can imagine 'ow 'e reacted to a dirtied an' starved lad full o' blood on their ship. That fucker tried cleavin' me at the brisket while callin' me a filthy whore."

At that, Seonghwa froze. The scarred skin under his hand suddenly felt uncomfortably hot and cursed. A reminder.

"Hongjoong been furious. 'e 'eard me scream an' came to get me. They 'elped but... 'e still threw Wooyoung to the sharks fer that. Despite 'im bein' their prisoner then, Hongjoong still considered me to be closer to 'im."

That whole story sounded awful, and Seonghwa could only listen in shock as San rambled with his face a mess, but his voice icily cold.

"Yeosang made Hongjoong fish out Wooyoung again before 'e died. They 'ad another 'uge fight fer that. It be a miracle them two be so close by now, really. Anyways, Wooyoung an' I 'ated each other. I think we still do, to some extent. I joined the crew shortly after an' Woo did too, because 'e felt the need to keep an eye on me. 'e kept waitin' fer me to fuck up to 'ave an excuse to kill me. 'e treated me as nothin' more than a whore fer years even when everybody tried so 'ard to make me feel 'uman again. Even when we met ye first, I been nothin' more than a toy fer 'im. I don't think that there opinion e'er changed. Sure, we be kind o' dating, but it doesn't mean the same as fer ye an' Cap. Sure, by now Wooyoung got better, 'e be no bad person. But I be positive 'e would 'ave killed me at that time if not fer cap."

San ended with a shaky breather, falling quiet against Seonghwa's shoulder from one moment to the next.

"Now ye know... Do ye see why we can't work this out, no matter 'ow 'ard we try? We've lived too different lives."

Seonghwa forced himself to a little smile and pressed a shaky kiss to San's temple.

"Aye. But Hongjoong and I did too, and now I have a personal issue with Wooyoung to take care of."


	10. Cursed Gold

San's story had left Seonghwa shaken up.

They had returned to their usual daily life after San had calmed down again. San had gone off to scale the riggings and take care of the sails, leaving nothing behind but the pain in Seonghwa's heart for hearing what had happened to him. So Seonghwa had searched for something to distract himself with. And he found it in the sickbay with his captain and Wooyoung.

As a friend, it was not exactly Seonghwa's duty to get between Wooyoung and San. It was their problem to sort out, and if they agreed on keeping their complicated relationship as it was, then it was not his business to interfere.

However, as their quartermaster, it was Seonghwa's job to take care of the crew. And if the crew struggled because of their fight, then Seonghwa would have to give Wooyoung a piece of his mind. While he could never truly understand how San's trauma affected him, he would not allow Wooyoung to trigger him willingly any longer. He had been a royal guard, the hell was he complaining about?

So when Seonghwa stormed into the sickbay with his stomach in knots and eyes blazing, he did not expect to run right into Mingi, who was positioned at the door. An awkward stumble followed, both of them grabbing at each other's arms in what had to look like a weird dance.

When Seonghwa finally stood upright again, he straightened his clothes, looking over to the bed where Wooyoung was seated. The dark-haired man himself watched Seonghwa with amused eyes, but Yunho and Hongjoong at his sides did not even take notice of him. They were focused on Wooyoung's hand.

"Uh, can I have a word with Wooyoung, maybe?" Seonghwa asked quietly into the room, turning to Mingi. The tall man gave a long sigh, then he stepped forward to lay his hands on Hongjoong's and Yunho's shoulders, respectively.

"Come on, give him a break. There's nothing we can do right now." His deep timbre seemed to spark some reaction within Yunho as the man lifted his gaze towards the fellow pirate immediately. Finally, he also seemed to take notice of Seonghwa. They exchanged a glance, then Yunho nodded downtrodden.

"Aye, alright. I'll get aft to it later an' try to clear up me 'ead fer now. Captain-"

Hongjoong still stood there with his arms crossed and eyes dark as a cloud. He looked mightily unsatisfied with the whole situation, and Seonghwa was careful not to trigger his fury at this moment. The case seemed dire, the air heavy with tension and suppressed words.

Wooyoung spoke up then, timidly directing the attention to him.

"It be fine. Ye can go do yer duties fer now. Contact Yongguk an' stuff..." He was looking at the captain only as he said it. His fingers had nervously grabbed the sheets underneath him, holding them like a lifeline. It seemed as if Hongjoong was in one of his moods today.

Everybody seemed to nervously hold their breath for a moment. When Hongjoong then nodded with a curt nod, Mingi noticeably relaxed next to Seonghwa.

Without another word, the captain turned, making his way out. He met Seonghwa's eyes on the way, and his pinched expression softened just a bit, then he was gone. Yunho followed with a pat on Seonghwa's shoulder while Mingi was even kind enough to say bye to Wooyoung.

Seonghwa's shoulders dropped when they had left, and he went over to the desk opposite the bed, relieved. He sat down on the desk casually, kicking his legs as he looked at Wooyoung. Seeing the situation so heavy had cooled down his anger like a candle blown out by the wind, but he was still willing to talk. Wooyoung leaned back, watching Seonghwa.

"How are you?"

A humourless chuckle sounded, making Seonghwa lift his brow disapprovingly. He had asked nicely.

"Just peachy. I be turnin' to gold. That be a jolly opportunity fer the crew. Ye can literally get me weight in gold, but Hongjoong be somehow dissatisfied with that." For the first time that day, he lifted his right hand off the blanket in his lap and held it against the light. The sun filtered through the circular windows lazily, falling right onto his fingers that were shimmering and reflecting the golden rays. He seemed to turn into gold indeed. His hand was covered by a thin layer of precious metal.

Seonghwa's jaw dropped, and he moved to stand up and go over to him to examine it more closely. However, Wooyoung stopped him with a warning glare.

"Don't fuckin' touch me. We don't need any more people turnin' to gold. There's nothin' we can do 'ere as we speak an' it be very likely contagious. These bastards hornswoggled us again." When he tried to ball his hand into an angry fist, he failed. He could still move his fingers as a whole where the knuckle connected to his hand, but the segments of his fingers were stiff and unusable.

He looked incredibly helpless, and Seonghwa felt his throat constrict at the sight. How could he help? They had to do something.

"Joong be goin' to contact Yongguk now. If anybody 'as an idea what the 'ell be goin' on, it be 'im. I 'ate 'ow we always 'ave to run to 'im if somethin' 'appens." His voice was bitter and helpless. Clearly, he disliked being dead weight at the moment and was blaming himself.

"Don't worry too much. We can do this. We'll get that stuff off you, and then we can keep on sailing like before." Seonghwa gave him a bright smile, no matter how forced it looked.

Wooyoung scoffed at him, but his eyes were fond.

"So anyway, what did ye want to talk about? Ye looked very determined when ye marched in 'ere."

Seonghwa hesitated. It was not the time to confront Wooyoung with even more problems. But in the eyes of the other male, Seonghwa could clearly see the desperation to be distracted from this topic. He just wanted to forget that alarming news for a while.

So Seonghwa spoke up despite his better judgment.

"I had... A long discussion with San in the morning."

The corner of Wooyoung's mouth twitched.

"I 'eard that there ye disappeared together with 'im yesterday, aye. Did 'e manage to win ye o'er?"

"I feel kind of bad about it. Not because of what happened, but..."

"Why? He be used to it."

Seonghwa's eyes flashed warningly, and he pressed his lips into a thin line. At the sudden frosty response, Wooyoung slowly cocked his head, momentarily surprised. But then understanding crossed his eyes. He pulled his legs up on the bed then and settled against the wall, preparing for a long conversation.

"So 'e told ye about that, 'm? What do ye think? I be a dirty mutt now, right?"

"I have yet to decide about that. I came to listen to your half of the story. And I want to help you work it out." Seonghwa played with his hands in his lap, slowly swaying with the ship without taking much notice of it. Wooyoung chuckled at him.

"I be afraid I don't 'ave anythin' to excuse me behaviour with. I can try to explain the incident when we met with me upbringin'. I been part o' palace life after all. However, Yeosang would ne'er do somethin' as cruel, so it be not valid. An' still, after all these years, I can't fathom why I did that."

"You are aware that it's wrong, that's good. Why not stop hurting him, though? It keeps going on."

Wooyoung tipped his head back against the wall and reached up with his right hand to push his hair back absent-mindedly. When Seongwha gave a warning squeak, he stopped, giving a gratuitous grin. He pushed his hair back with his left hand instead. His impressive adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily.

"It be jealousy. Jealousy that I can't explain easily an' that 'e can't understand."

"You may want him to be exclusive to you? Some people feel like that. I'm also possessive when it's about Joong. On some days, I just don't want to see him in another guy's arms." Seonghwa started picking on a loose thread on his clothes. His attentive eyes were set on Wooyoung and his troubled eyes.

"Nothin' like that. San thinks differently about me than I think about 'im. I don't mind sharin' 'im with the crew, but whenever 'e throws 'imself at other men, I-" He breathed out shakily, his good hand forming an angry fist. "As much as I be responsible fer 'im bein' triggered, I 'ate it when 'e falls back into them old 'abits. 'e came so far with this crew that protects 'im at all times. I be weird. I keep callin' 'im a slut an' at the same time I want to chop anybody's dick off who even dares to look at 'im. It be not 'ealthy, I know."

The situation was complicated. Wooyoung seemed to struggle with his own instincts to look down on San when he truly did not want to. And as it sounded, there might even be a more profound sense of protectiveness over San involved that hinted at their romantic feelings for each other. Now just why was Wooyoung feeling so troubled with accepting San as he was?

"He 'ates me. 'e thinks much worse about me than 'e lets on 'imself. I scarred 'im too deeply an' even if 'e tries to play nice... I've said it a few times too often to be excused. Do ye remember 'ow 'is double raped me when we was captured? That be 'ow 'e thinks. That be 'is dark subconscious. 'e gave me the same thin' back, showed me just 'ow cruel it been o' me to make fun o' 'im. An' still, the real San ne'er once judged me fer it. 'e's right. I be the problem 'ere."Wooyoung took a shaky breath. He sounded choked up but he was not crying. His eyes had lost their focus and stared into the air aimlessly.

Seonghwa hummed thoughtfully, trying to piece together their relationship. There had to be a way to make it work.

"I stopped bein' jealous o' ye when we got to know ye better. But I 'ated 'ow San had just seen ye an' immediately wanted to 'ave you. No offence, ye be 'andsome an' I wouldn't mind it meself. But San would ne'er entrust 'imself with me like that. Whenever we make a step forward, we take two aft. I be goin' daft o'er 'im, but I love 'im too much to let it go."

Wooyoung gave a weak chuckle at the revelation, turning to stare down at his hand again.

"Have you tried explaining it to him?" Seonghwa wanted to go over and hug the man so bad, but of course, that was a bad idea at that moment. No matter how small and vulnerable Wooyoung looked at the moment, he still had some weird curse on his fingers.

"I did. But I be bad at explainin' without makin' it worse. Usually, 'e just drops 'is clothes an' we fuck. An' then I regret because 'e makes it much too easy fer me to think them poisonous thoughts."

Seonghwa hummed thoughtfully and stroked his neck with nimble fingers. When he spoke up next time, he was more quiet, aware of Wooyoung's struggle with himself.

"How about being really lame and romantic with him?"

Wooyoung snorted, rolling his eyes at him.

"Now ye be bein' sappy. Gentlemen o' fortune aren't like that."

"I know. But lovers are. Do you seriously think Hongjoong and I would have come this far if not for a lot of trust and emotion between us?" He said it slightly reproachful.

Wooyoung sighed again, tipping his head back once more.

"Ye two be easy. I feel like I be constantly balancin' o'er thin ice with San."

"Boy, Hongjoong is literally the Pirate King and would have slid my throat no questions asked when we first met. You have that man in your crew, right at your side. Man up and be sappy. It's no sign of weakness. If you truly care about him so much, then prove it to him."

Wooyoung laughed at that, his eyes twinkling amused. For a second, it seemed like he wanted to clap his hands gleefully too, but he held back.

"Got it. Tell San 'e's a wonderful 'uman bein' an' that I 'ate meself fer doin' this to 'im might work."

"You'll need time, but you can work it out for sure."

Wooyoung's bright smile was worth it.


	11. Tattoo

By noon of the following day, Seonghwa and Hongjoong finally managed to finish the tattoo on Mingi's back. By the time he added the last touches of detail, Seonghwa's back was aching with how long he had sat hunched over the pirate's skin. His hair was sweaty and wet, he had pushed it out of his eyes to work better. He could also see the dark roots of Mingi's hair stuck to his neck. The ship's stomach was humid and warm. Something was rotting away in one of the barrels around them, and the stench kept making Seonghwa nauseous even when the fresh breeze from the ocean filtered through the open hatch above them.

Hongjoong was right beside Seonghwa when they ended the last session, and Seonghwa could lean back with his pained hips. His spine cracked deliciously as he stretched his shoulders, a low groan escaping his lips. As he was taking his sweet time, Hongjoong gently pushed him aside with his hip, stepping in behind Mingi. The man gave a little appreciative hum as he felt the wet cloth with stinging alcohol press against his back.

"It be done. Ye did well. It be beautiful." The captain's voice was calming, and his hands gentle as he held Mingi upright with one hand while the other wiped the fresh tattoo down. Seonghwa stood back, doing little spins and stretches to alleviate the stiffness in his limbs.

"Ye too, sugar. It looks great."

"You did most of it." Seonghwa smiled kindly and then took another few steps back to admire their work. He was still wiping leftover ink from his fingers, but in all, he was delighted with how it had turned out.

Mingi had asked them to tattoo the Precious on his back. He had wanted it to show under a full moon and crossing the still waters with a shimmer of light interrupting the ocean. And on that ship, there were two people. A small figure was standing next to a very tall one. A child that was holding onto a man's hand. It was Mingi sailing away with his little brother.

When Seonghwa had been asked to draw up a sketch for Hongjoong to work with, he had not yet known whom Mingi had wanted to portray with those two figures. He had thought about it having a more symbolic meaning of their captain, leading them through the unknown waters with a firm hand. However, Mingi had disclosed the real purpose sometime in their sessions. He had merely told Seonghwa that the person next to him was his little brother, and from then on, everything had made sense.

There was also a noose. Hanging from the mizzen mast and a reminder of how Mingi and Hongjoong had met.

In all, it was beautiful. It successfully covered up the scars of cruel lettering Mingi's double had sliced into Mingi's skin. Hongjoong had fetched a mirror to show Mingi their work. The captain was by now proudly pushing his chest out, and the curve of his muscles showed prettily under his white shirt. It made Seonghwa's eyes wander.

As soon as Mingi saw the finished thing, he teared up a bit, his big and glinting eyes filled with emotion. His voice cracked as he thanked them, and Hongjoong had to catch them as the man stumbled down from his barrel, similar to an overgrown puppy. They embraced each other gently for another minute, then Seonghwa got his share of the tall pirate too. When Mingi finally stepped back after, he was rubbing over his cheeks furiously and pretending not to cry.

"Thank ye so much. I love it." With another forceful swipe of his arm over his eyes, Mingi stormed off. He needed to show off his tattoo and get his daily dose of doting crew members to coo over him. Seonghwa looked at his hurriedly scrambling feet with a fond smile, not waiting for the general uproar upstairs. Instead, he turned to go clean up the things they had left behind.

Hongjoong had sat down behind him by now, watching him without pause. He had propped his heeled boots up on the barrel Mingi had been sitting on, and his head laid on his arms that were slung loosely around his knees. He looked small like this, appearing to be mostly leg.

Seonghwa trailed his hand down the expanse of the man's naked skin. Their captain had resorted to wearing his shorts again with his high boots, showing off large patches of mostly smooth and tanned skin. Seonghwa nearly mourned, having to drop his hand back to clean up.

"'ow do ye feel? Ye ready to do me too?"

Seonghwa chuckled, kneeling to clean up some stains and needles he had ruined in the process of the making.

"I always am, you know that."

Hongjoong's laugh was light and chimed like bells in Seonghwa's head, magically making a smile appear on his own face too. He picked up the stained needles carefully, moving to put them away in the satchel Yunho had supplied them with.

Hongjoong let one of his legs dangle next to the wood idly, kicking it gently. He looked so young like this, much less scarred by life than his usual pirate self. Seonghwa sometimes wondered how much of this Hongjoong the crew knew of. How different did he present himself to them compared to Seonghwa?

"Blimey, that be good news. I been speakin' o' tattoos, sugar. Be ye willin' to put those needles in me flesh?"

Seonghwa put the utensils away to turn to Hongjoong entirely, again smoothing his hands down on his thigh. Hongjoong immediately decided to show off and lifted one leg high over Seonghwa's head, keeping it in a straight line as he brought it down on the other side. The quartermaster hummed amazedly. He always watched Hongjoong's flexibility with hungry eyes while his thoughts already strayed far.

They were close by now, Seonghwa standing in between Hongjoong's open legs and letting his hands brush over his muscular thighs slowly. Sometimes his fingers were just shy of dipping under the man's shorts, the idea seeming just too compelling.

"You didn't want to start yourself?"

"I'll do much more meself later. But I want ye to do the first one." Hongjoong leaned up to nose over Seonghwa's neck, leaving little kisses in his wake. His breath was warm against Seonghwa's sweaty skin, but he could not bring himself to care. Sneakily, his fingers dipped into the pant leg of Hongjoong's skimpy shorts, pulling back right after. Would he manage to talk the man into wearing lace for him?

"What do you want? Where? How big?" Seonghwa was overwhelmed by this task. He, he would get to leave an everlasting mark on Hongjoong's skin. Hongjoong trusted him enough to let him do this for him, and Seonghwa could barely believe his luck.

"Anywhere. Anythin'. 'owever ye want it." Hongjoong settled for the spot under the curve of Seonghwa's jaw. He pressed his lips against the patch of skin in a firm kiss, and Seonghwa willingly tipped his head back to make more room for Hongjoong to work with. The man gave a faint noise of praise, his teeth gently scraping against Seonghwa's flesh.

Seonghwa closed his eyes in bliss, his hands coming down to grab Hongjoong's thighs firmly. He pulled the man closer, aligning their crotches with each other so Hongjoong could cross his feet behind Seonghwa's back. A little moan slipped from Seonghwa's lips when Hongjoong trailed his hands up his shoulders, moving them in Seonghwa's hair to pull gently. His hungry lips sucked with abandon.

"Ah-So I... I'll draw you something first, right? I can put it anywhere?" Seonghwa's voice was a bit rough, having dropped to fit the intimacy of the situation. Hongjoong pulled off for a mere second to talk, his lips brushing against wet skin with every word.

"Aye. I trust ye with me body."

"Shiver me timbers, that's hot. Give me a few days. I'll start as soon as possible." Seonghwa's lips dropped open at a particularly harsh suck that made the blood shoot right down into his crotch. His fingers left marks on Hongjoong's thighs too, red handprints decorating them prettily. He ground their hips together while Hongjoong finished his work, his tongue touching Seonghwa's skin sensually.

However, both of them flinched at the sudden yell upstairs.

They had been lost in the moment, so they had not paid attention to their surroundings, but now, Hongjoong hurriedly looked around. He was still holding Seonghwa close as he was assessing the threat while Seonghwa's hand had immediately gone to the dagger strapped to his thigh.

A second passed with nothing more happening, then the sound of hectic voices became loud again. Nobody was running around, no cannons or guns going off. Confused, Seonghwa stepped back from Hongjoong, trying to listen to the conversation better.

Hongjoong jumped off the barrel with a huff, going to stomp up the stairs that creaked under the force of his steps.

"They better have a good reason fer interruptin' us."

Seonghwa gave a breathless chuckle as he jumped after Hongjoong taking two steps at a time. They followed Yunho's voice to where he was screaming around in the sickbay with quick steps. Seonghwa tried to give reassuring smiles to the crew members milling about, shrugging at their confused expressions.

Hongjoong threw the door to the sickbay open with a hollering voice, demanding an immediate explanation.

The current situation inside seemed like an oddly put together painting.

Wooyoung was there with his golden hand clutched to his chest inside of his protective blanket. His eyes were wide with horror, and his face ashenly pale as he stared at Yunho and Mingi in the room.

Mingi was still shirtless, and his back was reddened from the wounds they had needed to put on him to finish his tattoo. He was screaming in pain with his head bowed and his back hunched. Weirdly enough, though, Yunho was holding both of his wrists in his hands, keeping them in the air.

"It 'urts!" Mingi seemed desperate, fighting against the man holding him with much stronger muscles. Something was dripping from his face, tears maybe, but it was hard to see under his shaggily falling hair.

"Don't touch it! Ye'll make it much worse!" Yunho's voice was booming terrifyingly dangerous, making Mingi wince and try to retreat again. Seonghwa worriedly watched the scene, not yet reaching out to Mingi.

"What be going on 'ere?!" Hongjoong bellowed with his authoritative voice, his eyes blazing. As he stepped in, the room fell quiet save for Mingi's little whimpers. Yunho swallowed nervously.

"Captain..."

"Explain yerself, Yunho!"

Wooyoung shifted on the bed, his timid voice speaking up.

"It be my fault, Cap'n. I- I been movin' around too much an' then I just..." His head dropped in shame, and Seonghwa worriedly glanced at his hand that was golden up until over his wrist today. It was spreading fast.

"'urts... It 'urts..." Mingi's legs were close to giving out, his resistance against Yunho slowly growing weaker. Hongjoong glared at Wooyoung witheringly, looking as if he was this close to marching over and slapping the man in the face.

"What did ye do." He punctuated every word, making Seonghwa shiver disquietened.

Hongjoong turned then and fisted a hand in Mingi's hair, roughly pulling his head back. Mingi gave another noise of pain that got stuck in his throat as he choked. Yunho and Seonghwa twitched forward to stop Hongjoong at the same time.

"Careful, 'is eye, 'e-"

Mingi's head was finally up, and he was biting his lip to hold his cries of agony back. All that was holding him up was Yunho's rough grip on him. Seonghwa's mouth went dry at the sight of Mingi's face contorted into a grimace with a mess of tears and snot collecting on his cheeks.

His left eye was shut tightly, but the faint golden smudge on his lid was undeniably visible.

Seonghwa saw the exact moment in which Hongjoong froze over, his hand going lax in Mingi's hair.

"What-"

"I be so sorry..." Wooyoung croaked between his own choked sobs. "I been talkin' too much an' wavin' me 'ands around an' then, I... I 'it 'im in the eye. I be so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, mateys~  
> My friend and roommate staylovely is writing a Hogwarts AU right now! It's called timeless and is about Woosan, she would be happy about any comments and such! (Don't tell her I sent you pshhh)


	12. Of Golden Orbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood and gore

Seonghwa took only a moment to stare at Mingi in shock, then he already moved towards Wooyoung, worried what could have happened. Had he touched anything else? They needed to find a way to get rid of that gold fast. With the way it was spreading it turned Wooyoung solid, making it unable for him to move his limbs. There was no doubt that it would be deadly if it hit their mouth and nose.

"Cap- It 'urts so much."

"Seonghwa, give me yer knife."

Seonghwa froze in the middle of his step, meeting Wooyoung's wide and guilty eyes. When he turned, Hongjoong's face was cold and hard, not a single emotion crossing his eyes. Slowly, Seonghwa looked down to his open hand. It was waiting, his colourful rings heavy on his short fingers.

"What do you need a knife for?" Seonghwa's voice shook nervously as he reached down to the dagger strapped to his thigh. He did not hand it over though, his hand cupping over it as if he was shielding it away from Hongjoong.

"Seonghwa 'and it over. Mingi be dead by tomorrow if we don't act now. 'is brain be in danger right now," Yunho added exasperatedly. He carefully knocked Hongjoong's hand out of Mingi's hair and moved to push the other man up against the wall. Mingi let him, weakly stumbling back and not trying to pull out of his grip anymore. His head thudded against the smooth wood of the ship when he let it roll weakly.

Seonghwa was still hesitating. He shifted further back towards Wooyoung's cot, his gaze wandering around between Mingi and Hongjoong. Mingi seemed to be barely conscious, hanging in Yunho's hold weakly. Meanwhile, Hongjoong's posture screamed of cruel pirate.

The captain approached Seonghwa now, slowly but with the eyes of a predator. Seonghwa watched him cautiously and then stepped back again when Hongjoong moved to grab the knife.

"What are you going to do?" Seonghwa had a bad feeling about Hongjoong's intentions, his stomach clenching with worry. The pirate did not seem very diplomatic right now and his icy behaviour unsettled Seonghwa greatly.

Seonghwa startled when Hongjoong suddenly lunged at him and pressed his arm over Seonghwa's chest. His back collided with Yunho's desk when Hongjoong roughly pushed him down on it, forcing a warning yelp out of Seonghwa's mouth. Hongjoong was much faster than he could react, roughly ripping the dagger out of its hold.

"Leave if ye can't bear the sight." With that he turned, nodding at Yunho to pin Mingi down more. Hongjoong neared them with the knife glinting maliciously in the light of the sun outside. Seonghwa scrambled to stand up from the desk.

"Hongjoong, I'm sure we can find another method, please don't-"

"Wooyoung, restrain 'im."

Seonghwa felt himself firmly be grabbed by Wooyoung, the man's bad hand hidden securely underneath his blanket. Even as Seonghwa struggled to move out of the man's grip, his worry and caution for the current situation made his movements weak. Thus, Wooyoung had few problems dragging him back. Weakly, he let himself fall onto the bed, watching Hongjoong without seeing anything. The man was heating up his knife in the little flame of a lamp he had lit by now.

Wooyoung slipped into Seonghwa's lap before he could see the actual confrontation. With his left hand on Seonghwa's chin, Wooyoung forced him to look at him only. Seonghwa was zoned out, his heart beating fastly in his chest for what was about to happen.

However, Mingi did not scream anymore. Despite the ugly noise of the knife cutting and burning his flesh, the man stayed strong. It was as if he was trying to protect Seonghwa from having to witness his agony. Seonghwa could merely swallow around the lump in his throat at what he imagined was horrible pain. His own skull was throbbing with phantom pain but he tried to keep his mind from conjuring up any images.

Wooyoung was there, softly whispering and murmuring to Seonghwa as if he was the person with a knife up their eye. Seonghwa felt like vomiting anyway, despite the blood and gore he had seen on their journey so far because this felt way too cruel for him to bear.

Thankfully, it was over soon. The moment the knife clattered to the ground, both Wooyoung and Seonghwa breathed a relieved sigh. The room smelled of burned flesh and blood.

Hongjoong quickly fetched another clean cloth to press over Mingi's eye, and they helped the man sit down on the floor too. Yunho ran to prepare some ointment for him, both of them busy.

Still, Seonghwa could not bring himself to move. His fingers remained clenched into Wooyoung's hips until his knuckles turned white. Every single muscle in his body was tensed, and his jaws ached where he was pressing them together too tightly.

"Ye made it. Stay awake, Mingi. Wooyoung, talk to 'im. Mingi, I'll 'ang ye from the mast if ye can't recall every single word 'e told ye later."

Wooyoung scrambled down from Seonghwa's lap with a whispered apology and went to talk to Mingi like a waterfall. His busy lips were sprouting nonsense mixed with earnest apologies and confessions of regret.

Seonghwa stayed seated on the bed, not trusting his legs yet to leave this place behind. He wanted to flee from this scent and the sight of the bloodstained cloth on Mingi's face that he pressed close to his eye now.

Or rather, to where his eye was until just minutes ago.

Seonghwa stared at Wooyoung over Mingi's lap how he kept on talking without a break. Mingi watched him with one lidded eye. His gaze was heavy but steady. He was no less of a pirate than the rest of them, and Seonghwa despised the fact that he had to learn of that fact like this.

His view was obscured when Hongjoong suddenly stepped in front of him. The captain had stemmed his hands on his hips, but when he noticed Seonghwa staring right through him, he reached out to angle Seonghwa's head up to meet his eyes.

"Hwa."

With a slow blink, Seonghwa focused on Hongjoong. His head felt empty safe for the dull throbbing in the back of his skull.

"Be ye alright? Do ye 'ear me?"

A lethargic nod.

Hongjoong sighed, moving forward to hug Seonghwa's head to his chest. His fingers were gentle in Seonghwa's unruly locks. Seonghwa allowed his eyes to fall shut as he breathed in Hongjoong's familiar scent. It ground him and helped him wake up at the same time.

"Hwa. Ye be the most precious thin' in me life at this moment, but ne'er get in between me an' me crew again," he spoke sternly but with the typical softness for Seonghwa back in his voice. Seonghwa buried his face in the man's torso.

"I'm sorry. I just... I wanted it to be easier for him. But- if we don't find a cure soon, then Wooyoung too, he-" Seonghwa swallowed harshly around the words. It was risky. They were searching for a cure, and with every day Wooyoung came closer to dying. Of course, they would rather hack his arm off before they let him die, but with time passing it was also more of his arm that he was losing.

"Shush. I will make sure this won't 'appen again. We 'ad to act fast because it been too close to 'is brain an' breathin' ways. We'll find a way." Hongjoong trailed his hand down to Seonghwa's neck, gently massaging the cramping muscles there.

"Let's go. Yunho, tell me if ye need 'elp. I'll send San o'er."

They allowed themselves to stay like this just a moment longer, then Hongjoong already stepped back. Seonghwa willingly followed him as he stood and offered his hand to the other man. They left together and with Seonghwa's eyes troubled on the scene until the door shut behind him.

On their way back over the deck, Hongjoong ordered Jongho to send San over to the sickbay and get Yeosang into his quarters right now. Jongho was quick to comply, disappearing faster than Seonghwa took notice of in his weakened state.

Back in Hongjoong's cabin, the captain made Seonghwa sit down on his bed while he went over to the desk to lean over his sea maps. His eyebrows were furrowed in distress, and after a second of looking, he gave a frustrated noise and roughly pulled on the buckles of his boots.

He kicked them off, while Seonghwa crawled under the covers and rolled up. He was curling protectively around his queasy stomach and trying to breathe flat breaths. Being away from Mingi right now helped, but he could not ease the guilt eating away at him anyway. He should have stopped them.

Yeosang arrived with a timid knock on the door. He peeked in first before daring to join them, but then he crossed the room quickly as soon as Hongjoong motioned him to come closer impatiently.

"Find us the nearest island we can do business on. I want this here cursed gold off me ship as we speak. Did ye 'ear from Yongguk?"

Yeosang stepped in close next to Hongjoong to discuss their options together. Seonghwa turned his back to them when Yeosang's worried eyes flickered over to him.

"Nothing from Yongguk yet. Did something happen? Those umbras playing tricks on us again?"

"I just 'ad to cut Mingi's good eye out because Wooyoung accidentally 'it 'im," Hongjoong drawled darkly. A short silence followed. It took Yeosang only a few seconds to collect his thoughts again, but the tense moment felt like an eternity. Seonghwa snuggled deeper into Hongjoong's furs, shuddering.

"O-oh. Well then. I will visit his quarters later. Let's see."

The low hum of his voice managed to lull Seonghwa into sleep quickly. His dreams were relievingly dreamless, pulling him into the tender embrace of forgetting.

-

Hongjoong did not sleep at his side that night. He was out taking care of Mingi and Wooyoung and only returned in the early hours of the morning to get some sleep. Seonghwa was startled awake by the pirate's body, hitting the mattress heavily and sleepily turned his head. However, at seeing the long hair of his lover on the pillows next to him, he fell asleep again quickly.

It was morning when the noise of soft groaning woke him up again.

Seonghwa blinked against the muted light filtering through their thick red curtains, getting accustomed to his surroundings quickly. The room smelled of sleep, and they were swaying gently with the waves.

Usually, by the time they took off again in the morning, Hongjoong would already be wide awake and go around to check on his ship. Today, however, he was still at Seonghwa's side, and he was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Groggily, Seonghwa got up on his elbows to look over to the man.

Somehow, he had managed to get all tangled and wrapped up in their sheets as if he had been fighting them. In the process, he had constricted all of his limbs that were now twitching and pushing subconsciously against his restraints. Even his face showed pain. He was frowning even in his sleep and his short hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His cheekbones and nose also glowed with a sheen layer of it,, and it took no genius to guess that he was heated up like an oven within his little cocoon.

Seonghwa carefully moved closer while he was still blinking the sleep out of his eyes and gently leaned down to press his nose against Hongjoong's neck. He breathed in the man's natural scent, moving to press a little kiss onto the split lobe of his ear.

"Wake up."

His voice must still have been rough and scratchy from the morning, but it did its magic. Hongjoong calmed immediately, and his lips dropped open as if in confusion.

Seonghwa used his opportunity and dipped down to kiss the lax man. His tongue slipped into the other man's mouth all too easily to caress his tongue and swipe over his teeth. Seonghwa did not mind their breath in the least, rather enjoying the little twitch Hongjoong's tongue gave as he woke up.

Hongjoong managed to respond to the kiss before he even got his eyes open.

With a chuckle, Seonghwa indulged him for a moment. He let their mouths and tongues glide against each other with the softest slick noises until some life returned to Hongjoong.

As soon as the other man's lashes fluttered against Seonghwa's cheek, he moved back. Hongjoong blinked up at him in all his sleepy and messy-haired glory, his lips shining with wetness.

"Nightmare?"

Hongjoong managed a little nod and did not move when Seonghwa began pulling the blankets from him in layers. He let himself be babied far too easily. Both of them were aware of the intimacy and vulnerability of the moment, but neither commented on it. When Seonghwa finished, and Hongjoong stretched out like a starfish to let his body breathe, Seonghwa leaned down to press a tender kiss against the pirate's forehead.

"You are a great captain. Don't forget that."


	13. Sneaking Trouble

The next day Seonghwa stayed inside. It was raining outside, so the deck was much too slippery for him anyway. After a study lesson about ancient cursed treasures with Yeosang, Seonghwa had been left alone in the Captain's quarters. He had tried to find inspiration to draw Hongjoong's first tattoo for about an hour before giving up. By now, he was resting his forehead on Hongjoong's desk and listening to the rain's happy pitter-patter on the wood and sails. Lazily, he watched the drops race down the windows in front of the grey wall that the sky and the ocean had fused into.

A deep sigh sounded in the lonely room, then Seonghwa put his arms around his head. The noise outside calmed him down like the softest lullaby.

"Hey, get over here, copycat." His voice was muffled by his arms, but it sufficed to summon his double. Seonghwa did not pick up his stuffy head yet, just listening to his elegant steps crossing the room. They stopped at the bed, and then the other Seonghwa plopped down on the furs heavily.

A long silence followed, looming over them like a dark shadow.

"What's wrong? You look troubled. That doesn't look good on my face."

"My face. You are just a shadow." Seonghwa tiredly looked up to his doppelganger. He felt tired, and his hair was mussed up from how often he had run his hands through it. He was worrying too much about Mingi and Wooyoung and Hongjoong, who was haunted by his guilt. Despite him not wanting to tell, it was evident to Seonghwa that he had been dreaming about Mingi and their fate.

That was why they were sailing straight towards some random island right now. So they could get rid of the gold and hopefully meet up there with Yongguk too.

"Is it the human whom the shadow follows or the shadow whom the human follows? What a hard judgment to make about your own soul." His double spoke so smoothly, his velvety voice sounding much more pleasant than Seonghwa imagined to sound like. He slowly crossed his long legs, where he was sitting on the bed. One of his brows arched questioningly.

"What is it with this gold? You won't help at all? You know, don't you?" Seonghwa tiredly rubbed his temples. When he leaned back, he took great care not to sit too similar to his umbra. He leaned back with his legs opened wide, and his arms crossed. His gaze was hard.

"We do. But oh, why should we help? Even if we can't hurt you directly, we are still looking to kill you." He smirked Seonghwa's smile, the right corner of his lips, lifting more than the left. "You know to be careful about how to put us to use. We didn't lie, the gold was safe. For us." He lifted his hand to gently caress his neck with his slender fingers. It looked elegant and provocating at the same time, making Seonghwa want to press his hand into the man's neck.

"I get your sadism, but... Isn't it cruel? Mingi lost his eye, your Mingi too. And if Wooyoung loses his arm too, then..."

His double did not even have to say it. Seonghwa knew it was futile anyway. They were black magic, no feeling humans. They had no business whatsoever to try and help them.

"I adore your endless hope and goodwill. Makes me want to ruin you all over again." His teeth seemed to long when he smirked again. Seonghwa shuddered, glaring warningly still.

"I'll make sure to keep you on a shorter leash. You promised us your loyalty."

"And that loyalty comes with a price. Are you ready to pay the price? I'm in a good mood today, so I might consider giving you some information."

Outside muffled voices yelled over the rain. They had to evade navy territory as it sounded. The random noises of water dripping were louder than Yeosang and Hongjoong conversing audibly right in front of the door.

Seonghwa shifted, feeling the hard wooden backrest of Hongjoong's chair dig into his back. His eyes wandered down his double's slender body, slowly. When he finally parted his lips again to speak, they felt dry.

"What do you want?"

A cunning smirk grazed the man's features. He took off his hat and set it down in his lap. A ring adorned his left hand's ring finger as he pushed his hand through his red hair. His eyes were intense, never leaving Seonghwa.

"It's obvious, no? You can be glad I'm not into acrotomophilia. Ah, or agalmatophilia. San is soon going to have a field trip," he teased deviously. Seonghwa had no idea what all those weird big words were about, but he probably did not want to know anyway.

Seonghwa observed his doppelganger's every move as he stood, slowly coming over. He stopped on the other side of the desk to lean over it, grinning.

"This is a perfect moment to ask you to hand yourself over. But I guess you won't, as you already came crawling to that warlock for help again. What a pity, I would have told you everything."

They stared at each other, his double with an evil smile on his cut open lips, and Seonghwa with his brows furrowed. He would never ever let this man touch him like that again. Not as long as he had a choice.

"You'd be safe, no? I can only play fair, as you can control me. However, tricking you is hard in this situation. Don't you want to help your friends?" His voice dropped. He was blackmailing Seonghwa by now, the threat in his voice intensified by the gentle lure. It might have worked if not for the things he had already done to Seonghwa two years ago.

"You don't. Despite us controlling you, you got us in this situation. Don't think that Hongjoong has stopped searching. We'll kill you bastards all over again when the time comes. No help you can promise us will stop us from that." Seonghwa growled back defensively. Again, his double chuckled amusedly.

"As you wish. Well then, what else is there to do? I want a taste of you, but if you won't give me that, then maybe... your blood?" He coquettishly batted his lashes at Seonghwa, who tried not to cringe back in disgust. Their sick minds never failed to disturb him, and from what he'd seen so far, his and Hongjoong's doubles were by far the worst.

"I won't let you cut me open again."

"No, nothing like that. A bite. Imagine vampires. Let me bite your neck as a vampire would."

Seonghwa despised the look in the man's eyes, the mischief that bordered madness.

But still. If he got even a little clue, they might be able to save Wooyoung at least.

Another deep sigh escaped Seonghwa's chest. He loosened his arms a bit.

"Fine. You bite me like some weird leech. I want you to tell me what that curse is afterward."

Seonghwa knew he was desperate. His worry for the crew was forcing him into submission and naivete. But if he were able to gather some intel to see Hongjoong sleep peacefully again, he would do that.

"Of course, dear. How do you want it? Shall I embrace you as your little lover would? Or would you rather tie me up first?" His grin again showed his fanged smile that made Seonghwa's skin erupt in goosebumps. Honestly, he would love to forgo having those in his neck.

"You are deserving of some tying up, but I won't. No dirty tricks. Just bite as a vampire would." Seonghwa rose to step over to his exact copy. For a long moment, they seized each other up in the cold room. Thunder had by now started to roll outside, and the waves were wild, swaying their ship dangerously.

Whenever it stormed while they were out at sea, it felt like the end of the world. But Seonghwa knew they would be alright. Hongjoong always managed to get them out of such situations.

Seonghwa's umbra had no more to say. Instead, he merely stepped around Seonghwa and close to his back. Seonghwa flinched only once when the man settled his arm around his hips, pulling their bodies flush together. Frozen with fear like a little bunny, Seonghwa resorted to breathing flatly as he waited for the pain to come.

But first, he had to suffer through the torturously slow movements of his shadow.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Seonghwa's neck first. The loose shirt Seonghwa was wearing allowed him access to the slope of Seonghwa's neck turning into his shoulder without going through the hassle of having to strip it off. His lips were cold against Seonghwa's skin, and it made him twitch in a useless try to get away. Hid umbra held on strong anyway, keeping him to his promise.

Another brush of lips over the wet patch that his breath had created followed. And then sharp teeth scraped over Seonghwa's neck.

It felt way too intimate, being pressed together like this. Seonghwa could feel the other man's chest rising and falling against his back, and his presence there was so entirely different from Hongjoong's. His height and broadness felt all wrong.

Seonghwa gave a surprised yelp when the teeth finally breached his neck. It came with a sharp pain on both punctures, and hot blood immediately followed up. With a pained groan, Seonghwa held onto the man's arm around his waist, digging his fingers in deep.

However, he seemed to have been far louder than he imagined. Even with the rain drumming away outside, his whine must have been heard, for there was a careful knock on the door, not even a minute after.

Seonghwa just opened his mouth to answer that he was alright, when there was suddenly the other hand of his double over his lips, effectively shutting him up. A weak gasp sounded from Seonghwa that got lost in the pain of his double biting down harder, starting to suck up his blood hungrily. The shadow angled Seonghwa's head away to have more room.

"Seonghwa?" It was Yeosang, his curious voice sounding worried through the nasty weather outside.

Seonghwa openly struggled against the hold the other man had on him now. He was pulling on his arms futilely, not getting him to move at all. His weak twists and protesting yelps got ignored in favour of the man holding him even closer to his body.

"Seonghwa, are you alright?"

Seonghwa threw his head back when the pain doubled again, another bite ripping the wounds even deeper. He gasped weakly against the hand on his mouth, his body getting overwhelmed by the need to break free and the anxiety that came with being constricted.

Before another noise could escape him, the door already flew open, hitting against the wall. With the rain and the raging storm came Hongjoong. He was dripping wet, and his hair was plastered to his head, but his eyes remained fiery. And they were dead set on both of the Seonghwas right now.

With his resistance diminishing, Seonghwa lifted his eyes to his captain, giving him a begging glance. Nothing more was needed for Hongjoong to step closer with quick steps, his long legs allowing him to move right up to them. Seonghwa's breath hitched when Hongjoong pressed in intimately, their chests aligning.

Seonghwa's knees were weak as he found himself trapped in between the two of them. Hongjoong's hand settled right above his umbra's on Seonghwa's ribs, pulling them all together in a heated pile.

"What be ye doin'? Feelin' ignored because I didn't mark ye up enough these days?" The water on Hongjoong's clothes coldly seeped into Seonghwa's clothes, drenching him within a short time. He looked like a demon straight from hell, his red hair and fierce gaze making Seonghwa drop back against his shadow even more.

The bite did not even hurt anymore. Every pain had subsided to a lowly throbbing pain that registered only halfway in Seonghwa's foggy brain. He was more aware of Hongjoong pressed against him, of the hand that was sprawled over his hip, much larger than Hongjoong's own.

Another weak whine sounded from Seonghwa and got muffled by his double's hand when Hongjoong deftly slid his fingers in Seonghwa's pants. Instantly, arousal pooled in Seonghwa's stomach when Hongjoong closed his hand around his half-hard length that seemed so heavy compared to Hongjoong's tiny fist.

And his umbra gave a low chuckle where he was hungrily sucking and licking up his blood.

"Midas."


	14. Midas' Touch

"I found a passage about Midas in the oldest and probably most dusty book Hongjoong's whole bookshelf has ever seen."

Seonghwa abruptly snapped up his head where he was sitting sandwiched between Wooyoung and Mingi on the crowded bed of the sickbay. The tall man next to him confusedly blinked at Yeosang with his remaining eye, and Wooyoung sniffled pitifully while clutching his arm that was stiff and golden up until his armpit by now. The navigator smiled softly at him while he stepped in. He was waving a heavy brown book in his veiny hand and looked positively glowing with triumph.

Hongjoong curiously lifted his head too from where he was leaning against Yunho's desk.

Yunho had been busy caring for the brutal bite on Seonghwa's neck until now, but he shifted his big body away so they could see Yeosang better without a comment. Yeosang tastefully leaned against the door and crossed his ankles while he flipped to the bookmarked page. He cleared his throat and then began reading with a secretive smile playing around his lips.

"King Midas was notorious for making a greedy and foolish pact with a god. As a King, he was allowed a wish granted by the favourableness of said god. He wished for everything he touched to be turned into gold in hopes of becoming the richest man in the world." Yeosang winked at Wooyoung, who was curled up in the corner of the bed with deep shadows underneath his eyes, and his arm held protectively against his body.

Yeosang continued.

"To show off his power, he turned every rose in his garden into gold and laughed about the fortune he had. However, soon he faced an unexpected problem. He could not eat his food anymore, for it turned into gold as soon as his lips touched it. The same problem arose with drinking. Thus, starved and angered, Midas tried every possible method to consume food, but nothing would work. One day, his daughter came to complain that he had turned all of her favourite flowers to gold. When Midas touched her shoulder in a soothing gesture, she too turned into gold forever. Midas was devastated. Now it gets interesting."

Everybody listened even closer, their bodies tense. Mingi's heavy body leaned against Seonghwa's like his personal source of warmth.

"He asked the god what he could do to get rid of that curse. Thus, he was pointed out to a magical river that washed the gold away." Yeosang snapped the book shut and grinned at them broadly.

Seonghwa and Mingi sat still for a moment to process things. Due to their injuries, they were not really allowed to move anyway. So instead of them, it was Hongjoong, who went over to Yeosang to pull him into a brotherly hug. The former prince melted into his captain's touch all too easily, becoming a little bit smaller to be able to put his face in Hongjoong's neck.

"Ye did well, matey. Now, where will we start searchin' fer that river?"

Seonghwa leaned his head against Mingi's shoulder as he was watching them, getting comfortable. Yunho finished dressing his wound and sat down on his desk to sew away at something while he was listening to their conversation.

Hongjoong moved to the side so that they could talk as a group, but he kept Yeosang close with an arm around his narrow hips still. Yeosang tiredly leaned against his side as he focused on Seonghwa.

"Did you ask him that too?"

Remorseful, Seonghwa shook his head.

"No. I had no idea it was about something like that. And also..." Quietening, he glanced at Hongjoong, who merely replied to that gaze with eyes that were nearly black with danger. His jealousy had not yet died down, and Seonghwa's hips throbbed in a sore reminder of how possessive the man had gotten as soon as they had sent the shadow away.

The mark on Seonghwa's neck might not even have been that bad had Hongjoong not fallen victim to the need to replace it with his own. As it was now, it might also scar. Seonghwa did not mind much. As the pirate, he had become, the idea of Hongjoong leaving scars on him did not even sound that bad.

"It been enough information from their sides. We'll find out the rest ourselves," Hongjoong drawled warningly, and Seonghwa took a shuddering breath when the man's eyes finally left him. He kept feeling like a rabbit trapped in the jaws of a hungry wolf with Hongjoong. His instinct told him to fight and revel in the excitement such a fight would bring.

Ever since Seonghwa had made San kneel for him, his head kept going back to the scenario of pressing down Hongjoong into submission once. He wanted to do the same thing Hongjoong enjoyed seeing Seonghwa as. Dressed up prettily, laying debauched and shakingly beneath him.

Maybe he would ask San for that. The one time he had been allowed to do that, was in the middle of Hongjoong having a panic attack. He would have to find a way to force Hongjoong into submission again. And their cute kitten might have the answer to that.

Seonghwa filed it away for later.

"That river could be literally anywhere. We won't 'ave the time to check every single body o' water out," Mingi called their attention to him, and multiple heads nodded worriedly.

"Maybe it doesn't even work like that. It's not a person who is cursed but the gold itself. Usually, such curses don't wear off just like that. Look at us, the one person who could have lifted the ban is dead, and there is no other method." Yeosang was right too. They had no way of knowing how close this myth was to their actual problem.

"Then let's do this. We'll go on land tomorrow an' get that gold the 'ell away from us. It might even 'elp slow its spread. We'll search fer clues an' myths in the town an' wait a bit longer fer Yongguk. An' when all o' that fails, I will ask me umbra meself. Only me." Hongjoong said the last part darkly towards Seonghwa, the threat unmistakeable in his eyes.

He would probably still be mad for another few days.

"Aye aye, Captain," Yunho murmured first, and the rest of them followed increasingly reluctant. There was no time. Not enough time to wait and see what would happen to Wooyoung and the subject of asking their bastard shadows again did not sit right with Seonghwa.

"I'll see if I can dig up more versions of this. Maybe the solution is hidden somewhere between the lines." Yeosang gently patted Hongjoong's back before stepping away from him. With another comforting smile in the room, the navigator left, leaving the door behind him ajar.

Hongjoong made eye-contact with Yunho.

"When ye be done 'ere, come give me an update on our provisions. We'll 'opefully set sail after that island fast so there won't be much time to stall an' play."

Yunho immediately obeyed and slipped whatever object he had been fiddling with in his pocket before following Hongjoong. This time, they pulled the door shut behind them.

Seonghwa slumped against Mingi's shoulder as soon as the captain's presence had left the room, sighing audibly. Mingi gave a sympathetic hum and a pat on Seonghwa's leg that aligned with his.

"Did ye fight?" Wooyoung carefully crawled closer and leaned against Seonghwa's other side with his healthy arm. He successfully squished Seonghwa in between the two pirates, but that cuddling was very comforting and welcoming to Seonghwa right now. Hongjoong was tense with stress, and Seonghwa knew he needed space. But at the same time, he desperately wanted to help his lover.

"Not necessarily fought. But he sure was mad at me for asking my umbra for help."

Wooyoung gave a little snicker and then contently laid his head down in Seonghwa's lap, demanding head pats. Seonghwa served, running his fingers through the man's light silver hair gently.

"Isn't 'is jealousy adorable? 'e be already strugglin' with lettin' ye become part o' the crew's general activities but seein' ye with that bastard... O' course, 'e'd be green." Wooyoung wrapped one arm around Seonghwa's leg and closed his eyes too with a little hum.

"It's too much... Not that I'm not jealous sometimes myself but as if I'd actually start something with my other self. Ugh." Seonghwa grimaced. Mingi's amused snort brushed his hair.

"Be ye sure it be jealousy? Ye do kind o' make a jolly figure next to that shadow o' yours."

Seonghwa laughingly hit the man with his elbow. Mingi pretended to be deathly wounded, but his face was bright with his big grin.

"Enough about me. Did you two make up? I was hoping to get you to talk with San, but this situation messed up my beautiful plan."

"Oh, we made out fine. Ah, I mean up, o' course. It be not that much o' a problem, actually. Gentlemen o' fortune be proud o' their every scar an' I won't force poor Woo into eternal guilt." Mingi reached around Seonghwa to gently pat the man on the flank. He left his arm there after, effectively holding Seonghwa close too. Seonghwa raised a curious brow.

"And how about you? You know it's not your fault, right?"

Wooyoung just hummed without picking his head up from Seonghwa's thighs.

"I've caused some bad injuries onboard... I accept Mingi's indifference, but that won't let me forget." He sounded small and insecure at that moment, making Seonghwa's heart ache for him. Wooyoung had gone through a lot being the antagonist without ever wanting too.

"It's going to be fine. We'll sort it all out after this curse has lifted. Let's do a fun play then." Seonghwa led the diplomatic way, not wanting to pressure the man into anything at this moment. The curse that made him hurt people (and not roses or food because they could have worked with that at least) was too much of a bother right now to get played down.

"It be fine, Woo Woo. I be not mad." Mingi gently squeezed the man's shoulder, and Wooyoung sniffled, stubbornly facing away from them.

Seonghwa dropped the topic there, not wanting to push him further.

"So anyway, let's talk about something else again. Mingi. What the hell is your arm doing around my waist?"

The question immediately lifted the mood and made a deep bark of laughter sound from Mingi. Even Wooyoung turned his head suspicious to glance up at the dark-haired man.

"What keen senses ye 'ave, Princess Swab. Well, rumour 'as it ye might indulge more in other crew members apart from Cap'n. I be not thirsty like San, but I do want to brin' the point across that I be interested too." His smug grin made Seonghwa roll his eyes good-willed.

"Never 'eard 'im woo somebody that eloquently. Mate be in deep," Wooyoung snorted too. Seonghwa distractedly slid his hand down to the man's neck, resting his fingers there while his attention was on Mingi. The man still grinned at him with his eyes not visible anymore and his little crooked front tooth on display through his goofy smile.

"I'll get back to it when Hongjoong isn't plagued by jealousy anymore. I might have a thing for tattooed men."

At this, Wooyoung gave an offended gasp.

"Ay! Does that mean I 'ave no chance?! But San, too- Ye sure San wasn't a one-time thing? Things might get messy fer a while if ye make yerself available fer the crew."

"Not as if Joong isn't messy with me." Seonghwa gave a crude smirk and immediately received a sharp slap on the thigh for that. All three of them erupted in laughter at the sound.

Seonghwa stayed there with them for a while. Jongho joined them later with some food Yunho had sent to them and plopped down next to the bed too. They shared stupid stories to lift Wooyoung's mood while they ate, and Jongho chose to stay even later.

With those big evil pirates like a pile of puppies in the room, Seonghwa felt the most like home. So despite knowing it was an irrational notion and that Hongjoong would get mad at him, he made his decision.

If he had to submit to his shadow fully to save Wooyoung and get their regular times back, then he would. Even if it might hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day you can vote for my poll on Twitter concerning the story I will write after this. Go vote if you're interested in something there ^^ my twitter is Susimau_s


	15. Judgement Day

Hongjoong had gone out together with the crew's umbras as soon as they had arrived on the island. He had melted into one body with his own shadow and let the others accompany him on their journey to get rid of the cursed gold. Mingi and Wooyoung were told to stay back with Jongho and Yunho to protect the ship. Despite Wooyoung arguing that he was their sole secret weapon now, as he only had to touch people to guarantee their certain doom, he was told to stay put.

Because today was the last day, today was the day they would need to find a cure for Wooyoung. Now, they would have to cut his entire arm off. And starting tomorrow morning this method would not be sufficient anymore to rid him of the gold.

They needed to decide today, so Yunho had stayed back to talk it over with Wooyoung again. Cutting his arm off put him at considerable risk of bleeding out, and even Yunho doubted his skills of pushing him through that. The crew was tense, and Seonghwa had not seen San for the whole day.

To clear his head and heart, Seonghwa was going around with Yeosang that day. The former prince wanted to check out some book stores to try and search for more readings on Midas. They had also been tasked to ask the locals about the myth, so there was much to do.

Their new work did wonders in distracting Seonghwa from the nervous coil in his stomach. He still feared for Wooyoung greatly, and seeing the man in the morning had not made it better. The boy had looked sick. His eyes had been reddened from crying late at night, and his skin had looked ashen. He had stopped sleeping altogether a while ago.

So now, with Yeosang at his side and for once away from the ship, Seonghwa felt as if he could finally breathe again after a long time of holding his breath. He used every mean to distract himself, and the beautiful island helped.

The town they had anchored at was tiny. It was even smaller than the town that Seonghwa had used to visit every Friday with his mum for the market day. This town was located right next to a little forest that seemed to slowly pull the village and its inhabitants in. Seonghwa quite liked the small stone houses here and found himself quickly appreciating the white noise around them. The villagers were conversing quietly in a language that was not familiar to Seonghwa, peacefully living their days.

It seemed like a little safe haven.

"Come on, we will have to find our translator first." Yeosang's deep murmur made Seonghwa's gaze stray back to him from where he had been reading the sign of some inn. As he followed his mate, Seonghwa watched the people around them. Laughing and having fun. There were men on their way to work in the woods that met with their friends before walking away with boisterous laughter. Women were carrying their meals in baskets at their sides and talking with the few merchants and shop-owners. Some of them had children at their sides, and Seonghwa felt a sense of longing for home at their sight. Sometimes, he quite missed Tikki and his mom. He had been here for a while, but despite his love for Hongjoong, he knew it would take him lots of time to grow into these hardships just how the others had done.

"Hey, Yeosang."

"Hm?"

"Is Hongjoong the only person onboard born a pirate?"

Yeosang slowed his steps a bit so Seonghwa could walk next to him more comfortably. They kept their eyes lowered, not wanting to draw any attention to them. Their faces were known, after all. Yeosang spoke in a soft drawl, his narrating voice soothing to listen to.

"Hongjoong, and Yunho too. Yunho grew up on a ship for all his life just like Hongjoong did, but he didn't have to survive a mutiny. They found him after the crew he was in foolishly attacked Hongjoong thinking he was easy prey." Yeosang snickered behind his hand, and his eyes shone with the mirth that Seonghwa liked seeing on him so much.

"So... They are the most real pirates of us, huh?"

"Aye. Everybody else had to ease into their sea legs for quite some time. I think I took the longest, actually." Yeosang tried himself in an uplifting smile, and it worked. Seonghwa walked closely next to him, and sometimes their shoulders brushed against each other.

"I have been told that Jongho was much fun to be around at the beginning, too, though. He became part of the crew only about fifty percent willingly." Seonghwa watched a little blush dust the prince's fair features, reaching up until the small birthmark next to his eye.

"He did? So he was kidnapped too?"

"Aye. Everybody else asked Hongjoong to join themselves. Well, considering their circumstances even then, some were less willing than others. But Jongho and you, you guys got blatantly kidnapped first."

Seonghwa had to grin. He pretended to stretch before smoothly letting his arm come to rest around Yeosang's shoulders. He pulled the other man in close until he felt his fluffy hair tickle his chin.

"Oh yeah? Tell me more about Jongho then."

Yeosang glared a bit at him, but he was not mad. Instead, he seized the chance to gush about the younger man immediately. Seonghwa listened to him ramble without abandon amusedly.

"You know he's a carpenter. There was this guy he built the Precious with, who was his master at those times. Poor Jongho doesn't have parents, so he kind of was brought up by that man. He has been learning craftmanship since his early youth, and honestly, if you feel his hands, you'll notice. That old man was just getting by, he didn't care whom they built a ship for. However, when the navy got wind of him aiding the forsaken Pirate King, they hanged the seabear for treason. Jongho decided that was Joong's fault and well- a fight came up. Jongho beat Youjin into a pulp."

He was talking animatedly, gesturing with shining eyes and quick lips. Seonghwa watched him with a soft grin and simply enjoyed seeing Yeosang lose himself in the stories he only knew from the others too.

"Joong stepped in after, and you know, of course, he won. So he just took Jongho with him. Because even if Jongho was ignorant at the time, Hongjoong knew the navy would come back and get Jongho too for being an accomplice. But it took Jongho some time to understand that, which is fair. He came around after I joined, too, seeing that everybody's fate was about similar onboard."

Seonghwa really wanted to pinch his cheeks, but he held back. Instead, he replied with a low chuckle.

"So... Jongho, huh?"

This time, Yeosang boldly stomped on Seonghwa's foot with an offended huff.

"No! What are you getting at, I didn't even say anything!"

Seonghwa ignored the pain in his leg with another laugh and pulled the struggling man closer again. Swiftly they weaved through some side alley.

"His hands feel nice to you, I've heard. Who would have thought that such a rough and manly man appealed to dear dainty Yeosang of all people?" Seonghwa continued teasing him cheekily. He had Yeosang tight in his grip, the smaller man too weak to escape.

"Shut up! I told you Jongho is off-grounds!"

"But he's only off-grounds because you already took a liking to him, no?"

Yeosang hissed at him like a cat and with his sharp little teeth on display. Seonghwa thought it was adorable, snuggling up into the man more.

"I told you, he-"

"Yeosang?"

Both of their heads snapped up at the sudden call of the other person's voice. It was no familiar sound, and the fact that it was female made Seonghwa feel as if thrown into a bad dream. Liv had called them like that too, all that time ago.

However, the woman in front of them looked nowhere close to Liv, and neither did she have a child at her side.

It was a tall and beautiful woman. Her skin was night-kissed and dark, contrasting with her blonde hair that was put into countless tiny braids adorned by black pearly. She seemed young according to her curious features, but her body under her beige dress was decidedly female.

"Oh. Oh, we- What are you doing here?" Yeosang stepped away from Seonghwa to give a soft hug to the woman. She was about as tall as him, and her fingers seemed just as delicate as Yeosang as they settled on the pirate's back in a feather-light touch.

"A man brought me here. A warlock. He told me I'd be needed here."

Seonghwa swiftly turned his head to Yeosang, his eyes wide. Both of them stared at each other for a long, tense moment.

The gentle chuckle of the woman distracted both of them again.

"Worry not. He already went out to your ship this morning. He'll do his best to help, but he told me you still will have to learn more about this curse."

"Oh, god, I'm so rude. Kira, this is Seonghwa, our newest crew member. Seonghwa, this is Kira. Youjin- Youjin's wife."

Seonghwa froze, where he had just stretched his hand out to politely greet the woman. For a second, his brain was completely blank, then he desperately tried to find a thing he could say.

Did she know? No... They had not visited this woman ever since Seonghwa had joined the crew. Oh God, this meant even more grief.

Seonghwa's smile bordered painful as he shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure. Thanks a lot for your aid."

How could they tell this woman her husband was dead? When in the middle of this whole mess would be time for that? They needed to tell her without abusing her kindness first.

Seonghwa broke out in a sweat, his stomach in knots all over again as he glanced at Yeosang. The navigator looked just as overtasked, nervously rubbing his hands together.

However, the woman managed to surprise both of them again.

"Again, worry not. I felt his soul move on long ago. I'm harbouring no hate towards you. I'm willing to help you to the best of my ability, and you can tell me about it later. First, there are human lives to save."

Seonghwa gaped at the woman. She was graceful and well-spoken, like some kind of ethereal epiphany. When he squinted really hard at her, he could also find a suspicious lack of human blemishes on her skin and body. Also, what was this about feeling souls move? She had to be some kind of supernatural being like Yongguk and Liv were.

"We're very grateful! We won't forget your generosity! I promise to tell you all about it." Yeosang sent Seonghwa a warning glare, and the quartermaster hurried to nod multiple times.

"Right! Thank you very much!"

Why were his hands so sweaty? This woman made him incredibly nervous despite her being perfectly calm and balanced. Her whole aura screamed nobility, and Seonghwa's brain seemed to be too fogged up to coordinate clearly.

"I see you have yet to gain your souls back. Is this about them?"

Who the hell was this woman?!

Again, Yeosang saved them, moving just a little bit in front of Seonghwa as if to protect him and hold him back at the same time.

"At lengths, yes. They tricked us into getting cursed by the Treasure of Midas. One of our friends is turning to gold as we speak. We need to find a way to wash it off him."

"Midas, you say. I take it you have been to the islands in the east?"

"Aye!" Yeosang answered quickly, the conversation was jumping from one person to the other without rest, and Seonghwa struggled to follow.

"But how- I feel the touch of the blessed water on this one here." She brought one slender hand up, and Seonghwa blinked at her with big eyes as she cradled his jaw in her hand. Her skin was oddly cool, but her touch was feathery-light.

"The river that might be able to wash the curse off?!" Yeosang stared at Seonghwa now, offended. Seonghwa could only shrug with helpless confusion all over his features. When had he been to some sacred river? That could have been anywhere!

"I see him... And your captain. Oh, they look close, congrats on your engagement, dear. There was..." She chuckled, a low and rich sound. "A coconut involved. Do you remember now?"

Seonghwa was too distracted by the sudden revelation to question her reading his mind.

"Sink me! It was there, right on that island! The spring Hongjoong and I went to!"


	16. Youjin's Wife

Kira had taken Yeosang and Seonghwa around some of the local inns. With her ability to speak the local language, they had gathered as much information as possible on other victims of the curse tirelessly. After a few hours, they had not found any trace inside of the town of a person who lived, but many rumours were going around about people who did. However, most of the people never returned from that island, and in Seonghwa's opinion, it was quite obvious where they had disappeared to. They were still there, frozen as golden statues because they took notice of the curse too late.

Seonghwa's mind was reeling all day. He had finally escaped the tiring spiral of worry and desperation, and now, he was focusing on finding a cure. Sometimes, he still sent Kira suspicious glances, not quite sure where he should file her appearance. She did say she came with Yongguk at least, and that made sense for the warlock sure knew a lot of weird people. However, magical women had left a lasting impression on Seonghwa, so he was going to be careful around her.

Yeosang had been talking all day. He had been conversing with Kira, asking people around the city, and then explained again what he had heard to the two of them. By now, the man's voice was throaty from the abuse, but his face was shining with new hope. Seonghwa sincerely wished they would be on time.

In the evening, they returned to the ship. It had been a long day for all of them, and Seonghwa could barely wait to return to Hongjoong's arms and share his joy with him. They could actually save Wooyoung now, they just had to hurry up! Seonghwa was confident in Hongjoong's abilities as a captain.

Seonghwa also wanted to hug Wooyoung so bad just so he could see all of his worries melt off his face. The poor man might get cuddled to death as soon as it was safe to touch him again.

Back on the ship, Yeosang unceremoniously barged into the captain's quarters with no second to spare. He dropped his hat at the door, and then quickly stepped aside to let Kira pass into the room. Seonghwa followed last and made sure to close the door behind them. He leaned back against it afterwards and crossed his arms while he watched the room.

Hongjoong had been sitting on his desk until now, with his feet resting on the tabletop. He was not hurt, which was a good sign, but his eyes also seemed a bit too stressed still for Seonghwa's liking.

Especially since Yongguk was opposite of him, and by now, he must have long since finished telling Hongjoong all about their current situation.

Now, with their arrival, Hongjoong rose, though. He rounded the table with long steps to go greet Kira with a cramped little smile on his face. Seonghwa lifted his brow at him when he noticed Hongjoong's shirt being completely unbuttoned despite the two non-crew-members in the room.

"Kira. I'm glad to see you again. I hope we are no bother." He swiftly swept her hand up to kiss her knuckles fleetingly. This time, he made eye-contact with Seonghwa in the process and cockily copied the gesture with his brows. Seonghwa squinted at him, trying to understand what he was getting at.

"The pleasure is all mine, Pirate King. When Yongguk asked me to join him on this journey, I was glad to be able to help. I would not want to see another soul aboard this ship move on. Seeing two wanted posters less in my hometown's city hall pained me greatly already. But I was happy to see a new one join in." Kira's gaze wandered from Hongjoong to Seonghwa and then back. A subtle smile grazed her lips.

Hongjoong chuckled throatily, his eyes amused.

"Right, you've met him by now. I take it Youjin told you about him?"

"He did. His mind is a beautiful place. It's full of you, Pirate King. Just how your mind is filled with him. I wish you the best of luck." Her little private smile made Seonghwa shiver. Her power was grand, maybe even more magnificent than that of their shadows. Again, he wondered whether she was a born being, or if she had come to existence through magic just like they did.

"What colour does his mind have?"

It was an odd question. Seonghwa carefully watched them, seeing Hongjoong still hold onto her delicate hand with gentle fingers. Murdering and cruel fingers that held hers like fragile glass. Seonghwa assumed it was part of her powers. So far, she had only read minds through touch, and Hongjoong seemed content to let her search through his deliberately.

"Just like you guessed. It's shining white."

Seonghwa's mind had a colour? And it was white at that? White sounded boring to him. What did white mean?

Yongguk gave a low chuckle from where he was sitting and watching them intently too. Yeosang remained unbothered on the desk, writing something down concentratedly.

"White? After all this time next to this man?"

Kira politely inclined her head, her eyes grazing Yongguk. They shared a glance that was too deep for Seonghwa to understand. Some sort of message was being delivered, but he could not grasp its meaning.

"Yes. It is a good sign. Despite the blackness of your heart, Pirate King, you will not be able to change the colour of his mind."

Seonghwa was cold suddenly. He rubbed his arms and lowered his gaze as if looking at Kira alone, intensified the unfamiliar sensations touching him.

"Tell that his shadow. That fucker is the worst of us all," Hongjoong grumbled lowly, but he finally stepped back with an elegant bow. It appeared he had heard enough.

"Well, then. Are you too going to join us on our hasty journey back to the islands? Yongguk already mentioned his interest."

Kira gave a curt nod, her fingers slipping in the pockets of her dress.

"I would gladly do so. While we might not be able to lift the curse, such strong resources of magic greatly mesmerize my kind just like the human warlock."

Human warlock. She was implying not to be human, after all. How curious. She seemed to be a very different kind of inhuman than their shadows were.

"Sure then, be my guest. Do you need any special accommodations?"

"I will sleep underneath the stars, please make sure to prepare accordingly."

Hongjoong gave a satisfied nod, glancing at Yeosang. The man seemed to feel that gaze on him, for he immediately put his book down, raising his eyes calmly. Hongjoong did not even have to say anything. Yeosang just rose and motioned their two guests to follow.

"We'll sail day and night. Tell Mingi to work out some system," Hongjoong ordered while they were stepping through the door. Kira immediately turned her head to the sky that was bathed in the oranges and pinks of a gorgeous sunset. Yongguk politely let his hand hover behind her back to catch her in case she stumbled. However, he refrained from touching her.

"Let me meet Mingi first. I brought some healing balms for him."

Yeosang nodded at Yongguk, then again at Hongjoong before leading them away. Seonghwa gently shut the door after they had stepped down the stairs before he turned.

Hongjoong had leaned back against his table again and was watching Seonghwa curiously, seizing him up. His gaze seemed heated, more so than before. Seonghwa knew that gaze. It appeared only when Hongjoong was close to jumping him.

So Seonghwa stepped closer slowly and deliberately. His eyes never left Hongjoong's.

It was only when Seonghwa was right in front of Hongjoong, that the pirate finally reached out and pulled Seonghwa closer by his collar. Seonghwa made sure to grasp Hongjoong's waist in his hands, dwarfing the man despite the height his shoes gained him.

"A white soul. How did you manage to stay of innocent mind after all that we've done?" Hongjoong leaned forward to gently nose at Seonghwa's neck. He left open-mouthed kisses on his skin sometimes, while his hair tickled Seonghwa's chin.

"I assume white minds are not common within pirates?"

Hongjoong chuckled against his ear, making Seonghwa sink a bit more against him. The table easily took their weight.

"Not at all. Most of the men who even consider becoming a pirate have a black mind. At least a dark grey one. But here you are, lover of the Pirate King. A pirate with a beautifully pure mind."

"I wouldn't consider my mind pure anymore." Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong around his hips at that, lifting him up and onto the tabletop. Hongjoong looked delectable like that, like a whole dessert Seonghwa was about to have. The captain spread his legs, welcoming Seonghwa's body in between.

"It's a different kind of pure. I would hope that your mind isn't pure anymore in that sense after we fucked on an altar. Damn, you looked good that day." Hongjoong was back to sucking gentle marks into Seonghwa's skin. He was careful, trying not to get too close to the still painful bite of Seonghwa's double.

"Ye too. That wendigo filled ye up so good. Ye was such a mess. Such a gorgeous wreck," Seonghwa hummed gently against Hongjoong's ear, making sure to drop his voice. It worked, it always did. Hongjoong shivered in his arms and immediately pressed closer, seeking warmth and security.

"I want to make a mess out o' ye like that again. Will ye let me?"

Hongjoong arched his body against Seonghwa, his arms sliding behind his neck to hold himself up there.

"What do ye want?"

"I want ye spawled o'er this table right 'ere with yer thighs quiverin' an' me come drippin' out o' ye. Can ye do that?"

Hongjoong hummed uncertainly, trailing his kisses further up Seonghwa's jaw.

"It sounds nice, but I won't submit to ye easily. Ye gotta 'old me down real tight or else I might run away."

Seonghwa tipped his head back to allow his captain more space to mark up. The closeness and touches on his sensitive neck made him get excited, his breaths growing ragged quickly. He had to blink multiple times to remind himself not to succumb to Hongjoong just like usual. His eyes trailed over the joists carrying the ceiling, a new idea popping into his head.

"I think I might be able to do that."

Hongjoong pulled back at this, searching Seonghwa's eyes for a moment. They were looking for consent, making sure the other person was not uncomfortable. It was an oddly soft thing for them to do, but Seonghwa would not deny how it made his heart flutter.

After a few seconds, a cocky grin spread on Hongjoong's lips, his brows twitching teasingly.

"Go on, try."

Seonghwa crashed their lips together before Hongjoong could add a possible smug remark. The captain took it smoothly, his arms locking Seonghwa up in place. They were restricting his movements, so Seonghwa deftly peeled them off him and manhandled Hongjoong down on his back. Hongjoong's little smirk got lost in their kiss as his legs settled around Seonghwa's hips. His boots felt heavy and dangerous, so close to Seonghwa's crotch at the same time, but he would not complain.

"Sweet."

Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong's wrists with one hand and pushed them down above his head, pinning him in place. Hongjoong's chuckle quickly died down when Seonghwa looked down on him, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. Playtime was over. He now had to prove it to his arrogant captain that he was indeed able to wreck him.

The smirk that grazed Hongjoong's lips this time was sinister. It was precisely that smug and dangerous smirk that he put on for his enemies, and it made Seonghwa's insides roar with the need to wipe it off his face. He pressed his heavy body down on Hongjoong warningly, their growing hardnesses rubbing against each other through their pants.

Seonghwa's unoccupied hand slipped into Hongjoong's open shirt, splaying over his side. The pirate looked so tiny underneath him, so helpless. Despite Seonghwa knowing this was absolutely not the case, he could not help but feel the power surging through him.

"How about this, Hwa. We'll fight. Naked an' ready to take it. The one who manages to come inside first will get to dominate the other in round two. I be not blabberin' about toppin'. Dominatin'." Hongjoong licked his lips hungrily, the offer seeming to affect him just how it did to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa shuddered above Hongjoong, then he dipped down to kiss the man again.

"Aye, Captain."


	17. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a smut. This is all consented and all fighting going on is not real.

Seonghwa had settled opposite of Hongjoong on the ground. Both of them were kneeling and observing the other with sharp eyes.

At first, when they had gone into position, Seonghwa had wanted to complain. Hongjoong's naked body was much too beautiful for Seonghwa not to be distracted by. The man's chest was flushed and tinted in soft pink. His length, also, was heavy and filled with arousal, curving against his stomach like a delicious treat luring Seonghwa in. Both of them had opted to wear tight rings around the bases of their erections to sustain them longer. Seonghwa's was silver, while Hongjoong's was golden.

Hongjoong looked adorable, from his flushed skin to his dilated eyes. Seonghwa had wanted to complain, but at the same time, he also saw the advantage it gave him. Seeing Hongjoong like this made him rage with the need to pin the other man down and take him roughly until he was screaming.

And he could. If only he managed to beat the man in a fight.

"Shall we start? Or be ye still busy with starin'?" Hongjoong's teasing voice was followed by his cheeky laughter when Seonghwa merely looked up at him through his dark curls with a grim expression.

"I 'ope ye don't mind a few rough thrusts."

"I could say the same to ye. No, wait. I know ye don't mind." Hongjoong shifted his knees further apart to give a beautiful view of his crotch that Seonghwa wanted to feel against his so desperately. He was clearly provocating Seonghwa.

The quartermaster gave an amused huff.

"Let's see 'ow much ye'll be blabberin' yet when I bent ye o'er yer own desk." Seonghwa sat back on his haunches, ready to attack. Hongjoong's eyes were looking at things much lower than they were supposed to.

"That be 'armless. We've done worse."

"Aye, we did. But dependin' on 'ow I'll do ye, it won't be 'armless at all."

Hongjoong's lips curled into a smirk at that, his own body tensing as he got ready.

"Show me, prettyboy. Show me what ye be thinkin' about."

And Seonghwa jumped at him.

Hongjoong did not dodge the first hit. Whether it was his arrogance or an ulterior motive, Seonghwa would never know. He was busy grabbing at whatever he could reach to try and pin the man down.

Hongjoong giggled breathlessly when Seonghwa managed to grab his leg and pull him closer roughly. In terms of strength alone, Seonghwa had a huge vantage of Hongjoong, so the captain would have to find another way to flee this situation. So when he started to push against Seonghwa's shoulders bodily, Seonghwa leaned forwards to drop his full weight on the other man. Hongjoong got pinned down onto the floor without further ado, his hands scrambling to push Seonghwa off.

Seonghwa got the first thrust in, roughly holding Hongjoong's legs open as he sunk into the welcoming warmth of the other man. A punched out groan escaped Hongjoong when Seonghwa left him no break, slamming into him with enough force to push him over the floor.

"Hwa- I, gods, ye be - ah - ye be really eager to win this, 'uh?" Hongjoong threw his head back with a whine at another harsh thrust, his legs trembling in Seonghwa's powerful hold.

"What, submittin' just like that? What been the point in fightin' then, Captain?" Seonghwa hissed at him venomously, getting another slick thrust in before Hongjoong finally succeeded in twisting his body away.

He managed to escape Seonghwa's grip by kicking his arms off, scrambling away then. For a long second, Hongjoong just stared at Seonghwa with his chest heaving, then he gave a curt nod.

"Fine then. I won't go easy on ye."

"I never asked ye to."

Seonghwa came at him again, swerving right when Hongjoong tried to dodge him. This time, they went down in a tangle of limbs, both pushing and grabbing. Their bodies twisted on the floor as if in a deathly dance, muscles bulging and drops of sweat leaving dark dots on the wooden planks underneath them. Again, Seonghwa managed to pin Hongjoong down, holding his wrists above his head with one hand while the pirate trashed underneath him.

With their sweaty bodies heated and slick against each other, Seonghwa failed at breaching the man this time. Hongjoong was trying to kick him off, too, hard, his lips set in a grim line.

A warning growl escaped Seonghwa as he again utilized his weight to his vantage, this time thrusting in deep.

Hongjoong twitched and clenched around him, his head falling back again so he could moan brokenly. Seonghwa's name disappeared somewhere in his throaty noises.

Seonghwa grabbed him by the waist, his tiny and delicate waist that Seonghwa could nearly enclose with his hands and pushed in, once, twice. His fingers would probably leave red marks on the other man's skin, but he did not care. Rather, he quite enjoyed imagining his marks decorating Hongjoong's skin for all world to see.

Hongjoong was shaking all over, and his nails were uselessly scratching over the floor. He did not even try to push Seonghwa off, somewhat getting lost in the pleasure and his sweet sounds. His heat felt heavenly around Seonghwa, the clench of his excited and adrenaline-filled body delicious.

"Hwa, wait- I-"

Seonghwa angled his thrusts upwards, and a dirty curse dropped from his lips when he saw Hongjoong's stomach bulge slightly. Fascinated, he watched the push and pull of his length inside, repeatedly hitting Hongjoong's nerve-spot in the process.

When no further resistance came from Hongjoong, Seonghwa sat back between his legs comfortably and ran his hand down the man's abs, getting a feel for it. If he pressed down just slightly, he could feel his outline inside the man's body. The sudden revelation of this fact made Seonghwa speed up his tempo again, his orgasm coming closer like a thundering wave.

However, Hongjoong's broken sob pulled him out of his trace.

"Seonghwa, wait!"

Immediately, Seonghwa stilled his movements to check on the man. His blood ran cold at the sight in front of him.

Hongjoong was sprawled out completely vulnerable on the floor underneath him. He had thrown one arm over his face and was hiding it away from Seonghwa's view. The only thing the man could see were the long strands of red hair wetly sticking to the pirate's neck. His chest was heaving, and his right leg twitched weakly at Seonghwa's side.

Worried, Seonghwa reached out for it, running a calming hand over the man's restless body.

"What is it? Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

"No, I... Please give me a minute, I need-" His small voice was too rough to be even heard clearly, and Seonghwa carefully pulled out to lean over him. With the sudden feral side gone, he just feared for his lover. Nervously, he let his hands wander over the man's skin.

"Did I break anything? Oh god, Hongjoong, please talk to me, are you alright?" Seonghwa could feel ugly remorse eating away at his heart, his body cooling down fast. If he really just hurt his lover, he would not forgive himself.

Seonghwa was just reaching out to pull Hongjoong's arm away from his eyes, when Hongjoong suddenly turned, throwing them around. The forceful push came too sudden for Seonghwa to dodge, and within a second, he was sprawled underneath Hongjoong. At the rough intrusion into his body, Seonghwa moved to stop the man, but at the same time felt himself committing to it readily.

A dirty grin had taken over Hongjoong's features, his savage self having returned. Seonghwa had fallen right into his trap.

"Oh, you sneaky little scoundrel. You got me." Seonghwa wanted to laugh, but Hongjoong's smooth movements stole him every breath, making him gasp for air instead. Hongjoong, on the other hand, managed a strained chuckle.

"I told ye ne'er to trust a gentleman o' fortune."

"Aye, Captain. You did, and I keep forgetting." Seonghwa's fingers found purchase on Hongjoong's hips, holding on rather than pushing him away as he had planned. Hongjoong's thrusts became faster, more self-assured.

Seonghwa again played his own cards against him.

Instead of pushing back, he wrapped his arms around Hongjoong to pull him forward. With a confused yelp, Hongjoong was dragged, coming to sit right above Seonghwa's length. It was easy from then on to make him sink down on Seonghwa, his body arching prettily in the process.

"Hwa..."

Hongjoong did not fight him anymore. Instead, he rolled his hips to meet Seonghwa's slow thrusts. The pleased little sighs that escaped him made Seonghwa's heart bloom with pride, and his blood sing in his veins.

"You're gorgeous. Keep going, I love seeing you like this."

Hongjoong gave a mere whine, his tanned thighs spreading wider to accommodate Seonghwa's thrusts. Seonghwa gave in to the urge to grab them, digging his fingers into the solid muscle to aid Hongjoong in his desperate movements. He was rewarded with another groan before Hongjoong bared his neck for Seonghwa.

Slowly, Seonghwa sat up so he could kiss at the scarred skin to his heart's content. The thin lines felt hot under his lips as he sucked and bit at them, leaving blooming marks in his wake. Hongjoong accepted them with his hands in Seonghwa's hair, grabbing and pulling at the sweaty strands.

It took them another few minutes for Hongjoong to come first. Seonghwa had barely reached out to grasp his erection in his fist when the man already bathed his fingers in white hot semen. He breathlessly murmured Seonghwa's name against his lips until he kissed him wetly with his long tongue. That shut up the captain.

Hongjoong's cute little 'ah' sounds accompanied Seonghwa's last few thrusts before he finally came in the other male, completing the challenge. For a second longer, they stayed seated like that, kissing softly while their body heat seeped into each other. Then, Hongjoong was the first one to pull back and stare down at Seonghwa.

"So ye won, 'uh? Now, what did our pretty little 'ead come up with to be so desperate fer me?"

Seonghwa gently massaged the man's legs, not even flinching as he felt his come seep out next to his softening length inside of Hongjoong.

"I'll show you. Will you put on the pretty black lace you bought for me while I prepare?"

Hongjoong gave a chuckle before he stood up. He grimaced at the liquid trailing down his legs, but Seonghwa gave him one glance, telling him to leave it.

"Alright, I will do that. Feel free to take whatever ye need to please yer dominant side."

Seonghwa knew of the exceptions. Hongjoong had a trauma of that whip around his neck, so he would never utilize it against him. Despite the man never having told him openly, it was not hard to notice.

Hongjoong wandered off to put on the clothes Seonghwa had asked him for, while Seonghwa himself marched over to the bed. He collected the bigger sheets and moved to throw them over the joists holding the room.

He had once done this before at home. It had been his mom's idea. Tikki had wanted to camp outside with Jimmy at all costs, but she had been afraid of the bugs on the ground. So instead of the field, Seonghwa had built a hammock between two trees so they could rest comfortably. In Tikki's young mind, ants could not climb trees, so it had worked out fine. Seonghwa and her had slept bug-free and cuddled together during a warm summer night.

So now, while he was adjusting the height of the loop he had created, Seonghwa smiled a smile that was entirely out of place in this situation. He was going to take his captain here, after all.

By the time Hongjoong finished and stepped up to Seonghwa again, Seonghwa was done too. He just ended with slipping his plug inside his body so it could aid with stimulation, as the captain stepped up to eye the hammock curiously.

"Ye'll put me on there?"

Seonghwa had pulled him closer with an arm around his hips, his fingers slipping under the ruffled black lace that barely covered the man's behind. It made the pirate blush, but he stood with his head held high, not giving in.

"Aye. Also, these." Seonghwa lifted the other object he had gotten.

They were black leather cuffs held by a chain in the middle. The key was resting safely on the table, making sure that no problems would arise.

Hongjoong chuckled darkly before he handed over his wrists. He did not comment anymore, just letting Seonghwa shackle him. After that, he was lifted up and put down on his back on the swaying hammock. Seonghwa left the lingerie on him, just pushing it aside so he could slide into his wet hot entrance again.

Hongjoong submitted to him, becoming putty under Seonghwa's hands, and he loved it far too much.


	18. Piece of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut recap in the first to paragraphs? It's nothing too bad, but mayhaps you want to skip to the dialogue

Inspiration hit Seonghwa out of nowhere.

He had taken Hongjoong on that hammock until the man had been nothing more but a trembling and wrecked mess beneath him. By the time Seonghwa had forced the third orgasm out of the weakened pirate, Hongjoong was hanging on his consciousness by a thin thread. He was a beautiful mess. His entrance was loose and soft with the amount of come that was trickling out of it. They had stained the pretty lace with white spots, both of them diligent.

By the time Hongjoong had done nothing else than look up at Seonghwa with lidded eyes and red-bitten lips anymore, Seonghwa had finally stopped overstimulating him. He had cleaned the man up and thrown the lingerie to the laundry before bringing the man to his bed. And it was then, when Hongjoong stretched out on the soft furs with a content sigh, that Seonghwa got an idea.

"Oh, wait. I think I just came up with something."

"Be it another avast me ability to walk idea?"

Seonghwa gently patted Hongjoong's thigh before jumping up and getting his utensils. He collected his pencil and little sketchbook, and also everything he needed for tattooing. Hongjoong watched him hurry around with tired eyes, but his expression was amused.

"Oh?"

Seonghwa dumped all of his stuff on the mattress next to Hongjoong's body and then threw his leg over the man's hips to settle on his back. Hongjoong calmly laid his head down on his arms, his eyes closing peacefully. He would just be patient.

Seonghwa quickly drew away, sketching his idea down so he could put it to life on Hongjoong's skin.

"Remember how you told me so often that I got you wrapped around my fingers? I have a great idea."

"Will it take long?" Hongjoong sounded curious, but he refrained from asking what it was. He chose to wait and see the finished work.

"No. I can do it today." Seonghwa's mumble got lost in their room as he finished and laid his book down on Hongjoong's back to find a fitting spot. He quite liked seeing it on his hip, but it also looked great on his shoulder.

In the end, Seonghwa decided on his shoulder. He tapped the spot gently, warning Hongjoong of the bone close to it. It would become more painful close to the bone.

"Can you bear it?"

"Aye. I just feel really empty down there as we speak, so if ye don't mind...? Just while ye work." Hongjoong hid his blush in his pillows when Seonghwa cooed at him. Still, he shuffled back dutifully on Hongjoong's closed thighs and gently spread him open.

It was a bit difficult to get his mostly soft length in, but in the end, it worked, and Hongjoong gave another blissful moan when he was filled up again. Seonghwa settled above his hips comfortably and then went to work with rubbing alcohol over Hongjoong's skin.

"It's nothing much. Just a little reminder of us, I guess. Nothing as magnificent as Mingi's work."

"It be alright, Hwa. I told ye I wanted ye to do it. Ye can do whatever." Hongjoong cuddled up against his pillow again, looking so very soft in the light of the sunset that fell through the windows. It made his hair look like fire, and his skin glow. Seonghwa ran one appreciative hand down his side while he worked.

It took them a few hours. Seonghwa somewhen had to set up a lamp to see, and Hongjoong was asleep for the most time of it. However, when Seonghwa finally finished the ten centimetres big tattoo, his chest was warm with his feelings. He loved it, loved the meaning.

Again, he cleaned Hongjoong's reddened skin that was now stained with ink and sat back satisfied.

The image he had drawn was simple. It showed a bag of bread. That bread symbolized the reason why Seonghwa had come here in the first place. And around that bag was a whip. It was slung tightly around it, wrapping it in to keep it safe and secure. There was no getting away from that whip, but at the same time, that whip was slung so tight that it would not be able to let go either.

It was their dynamic. They were wrapped up in each other with no means of leaving.

Seonghwa carefully dressed the wound to the best of his ability. After that, he moved back to write a few lines down next to the sketch, so he would not forget its meaning.

Seonghwa let Hongjoong sleep for a while, working silently. After about an hour, a shy knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" Seonghwa whisper-called. He turned his head to look at the door, seeing Jongho slowly peek his head in. He quickly surveyed the situation, his eyes detecting the sleeping figure beneath Seonghwa.

"I brought ye some grub. Yunho said ye might be 'ungry after wreckin' Cap'n." He gave a wry smile before stepping in with some plates balanced on both of his hands.

Seonghwa beckoned him closer with his hand and a big grin. He was still careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. Hongjoong's cheek was smushed against the pillow in a way that pushed his parted lips out into a pout, and he was much too adorable to wake.

"The crew been surprised to 'ear Hongjoong mewl so much fer ye. That been a first."

Pride filled Seonghwa's chest as he trailed his fingers down Hongjoong's spine. His hips had reddened handprints on them, and from this side, Seonghwa could only see a few kiss marks on his neck. He might need to put a few more on his back too. But not now. That had to wait until Jongho had left.

"I gave it my best. Please get it over here; I can't really move without waking him up."

Jongho nodded dutifully and came closer while Seonghwa moved to put a blanket around his hips. He covered the connection to Hongjoong's body neatly, tucking the sheet in place.

"Sorry, if it might have bothered you."

Jongho dropped down on the bed next to Seonghwa and started to spread out the food. His dark lashes fanned over his tanned cheeks while he was busy. Seonghwa watched him, his gentle movements despite his strong and muscular body. He was seldomly wearing a shirt, and Seonghwa could spot some little moles dotting his skin prettily.

"Don't apologize. Hongjoong 'ad a lot to be gone o' 'is system. Everybody be tense, I'd rather 'ear them fuck in peace instead o' slicin' each other's throats." Jongho gave him a gaze that could have cooked meat on the spot, but his peaceful gummy smile made it all better. Seonghwa reached out to pinch his cheeks with his fingers.

Jongho dodged him with wide eyes, wildly shaking his head.

"Keep them fingers off; I don't want to know where they 'ave been the 'ole day!" He grimaced with disgust, watching as Seonghwa merely threw some bread in his mouth. He made a show out of it to lick the crumbs off his fingers, not breaking eye contact with the repelled boy.

"May I ask you a question? It might be a bit private."

Jongho just shrugged, relaxing as long as Seonghwa's fingers were nowhere near him. He kept his eyes on them, though.

"Did you ever sleep with someone? You seemed at least more experienced than me when we went to that brothel that time."

Jongho took some fruit for himself. Whenever they had just been on an island, fruits were their special treat as they could not preserve them. Jongho especially seemed to like apples.

"I 'ad few experiences with people durin' me youth. After I joined this crew, there was lots o' instances when people was really interested in me. But... I don't know, I might be a bit too romantic fer somethin' like that. I don't want to sleep with people that I don't love. Like that."

Seonghwa gave a thoughtful nod, popping a grape in his mouth.

"I think it makes a lot of sense. I certainly understand that thought. So at least you're not completely disinterested?"

"Right. I know to appreciate the beauty o' people, but I won't just share me bed with them."

That was great news. It meant that Yeosang's theory about Jongho having no interest at all was wrong. He could have, just not as shallowly as San.

"But there is no person on this ship who caught your eyes just like that, hm?" Seonghwa made it sound final, his sigh empathetic. He did not want to push the man towards Yeosang too much. While he was sure that the couple of them would be adorable, he would not test his luck and ruin it for Yeosang.

"Actually..." Jongho glanced around quickly as if scanning the room for possible curious ears. When he found none, he spoke up in a hushed tone. "May I tell ye somethin' weird?"

"Sure, go on."

"Ye see... Yeosang's umbra, not Yeosang 'imself, gods, no, Yeosang's umbra been... oddly curious o' me from the beginnin'. Remember when ye taught us 'ow to fuse? Well, 'e 'asn't stopped. 'e's constantly tryin' to initiate things with me, an', uh-"

Seonghwa worriedly furrowed his brows, watching Jongho struggle for words. He seemed bothered.

"Oh... I take it you're really annoyed by him, huh? Please keep in mind that the shadow is not the real Yeosang. He wouldn't bother you like that." Damn, that idiot. This certainly made the situation more complicated. Now they had to stop Yeosang's thirsty umbra first! He would ruin it for Yeosang before he could even start anything with Jongho.

"No, I meant- Ah..."

And only now, Seonghwa detected the blush in Jongho's face.

"Oh, dear." Seonghwa gave them a few seconds. His gaze was gentle on Jongho's nervous face, and he also did not fail to notice the man's nervous hands cramping in his lap.

"I be not attracted to that doppelganger or anythin'... But 'e keeps pointin' out things that I spy on Yeosang too, an' I just... I just think 'e's pretty." Jongho embarrassedly dug his fingers in the soft furs in front of him. He was avoiding Seonghwa's gaze, but the man already knew everything.

He had thought Hongjoong was pretty in the beginning too.

"I guess he is. Yeosang seems unreal sometimes. It's another pretty than Hongjoong is." He was sincere. Now he just had to avoid making it look too obvious that he was trying to play cupid for the two of them.

"Right..."

They shared a minute of silence to just think about what to say next. Seonghwa was aware of his every word as he did not want to say anything weird. Jongho probably thought it would be close to admitting a weakness if he told Seonghwa directly that he liked Yeosang.

"So basically, ye want to nail me navigator. A prince, mind ye. That be quite courageous o' ye. But I can understand. Princes 'ave a certain charm to them."

Surprised, both of them turned to Hongjoong, who was very much awake by now. The captain was munching away on some bread that he must have gotten himself when nobody was looking in all calmness. Seonghwa punishingly rolled his hips down to remind the man that it was rude to listen in to a private conversation.

Hongjoong pushed his crotch back with a glare, reminding Seonghwa that they had also chosen an awful location and time for such conversations.

Poor Jongho was spluttering by now.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!"

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at the man.

"So ye be sayin' 'e's not attractive to ye?"

"He be! But I know that there I be o' much less rank than 'im an' that there I can't expect a gorgeous prince like that there to just tumble into me arms!"

Seonghwa gave a long-suffering sigh, because well, that was precisely what Yeosang wanted to do.

Hongjoong, too, turned his head to frown at the man.

"Ye know I been just sayin' it as a joke, right? 'e's a gentleman o' fortune just such as yerself be an' I don't care who beds whom 'ere an' with what kind o' feelin'. Just make sure that there be no fight because o' it."

Jongho buried his reddened face in his hands, hiding away from the two of them.

"But 'ow could I-"

Hongjoong gave an impatient snort, roughly pulling the blanket back, so Jongho could see Seonghwa's length breaching him.

"Here, imagine this here be ye 'avin' Yeosang around ye. Need any more reasons?"

At that, Jongho gave a yell that sounded downright tortured and fled, leaving all of the food behind.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at his lover.

"Just 'elpin' them out."


	19. The Tale of a Baker

Hongjoong started his day off by showing everybody his tattoo. Most of the crew members commented on it with hoots and whistles, Mingi even went and exaggerated about it being so much prettier than his. 

All of them immediately begged Seonghwa to put some art on them too, even the young kids coming at him with big and pleading eyes. Seonghwa had jokingly sent them off to make an appointment with Yeosang. 

So for the whole day, Hongjoong was strutting around with no shirt and gloating with the new treasure that he loved so much. Yongguk kept rolling his eyes at him with a big grin, and even Kira had chuckled into her hand. 

When night fell, Hongjoong asked everybody to come outside to perform one of their plays. Just like usual, they did not want to spend their days brooding. So while Yunho prepared the food, the rest of them went to light up the many lamps on deck, so that even the people who still had work to do could see the play.

Jongho was allowed to narrate, as usual, his vibrant and robust voice carrying over the nightly sea calmly. 

"Today's story be about the Pirate King an' 'is most precious treasure! This here script been requested by one o' the captains on this ship, who would like to stay anonymous. It be sponsored by King Midas the Rude," he 'read' from his palm, making the first people erupt into laughter already. Wooyoung was one of them, he was sitting on the stairs leading to the helm within a safe distance of everybody else. His neck and chest were flecked with gold, but his tired smile was still sincere.

"We need a few main actors fer this here! 'ow about 'mmmmm let's see Hongjoong as the Pirate King! An' Seonghwa, ye'll play some weird baker kid, don't be mad, yer character be necessary."

Seonghwa giggled too, moving over with Hongjoong behind their screen so they could collect some accessories for their costumes. They sneaked a few kisses while giggling stupidly in love.

"And then- sink me, Mingi, me matey, where did ye get that pretty patch from?"

Seonghwa peeked around the screen to see Mingi blush a bright red at suddenly becoming the centre of attention. He loved it, but at the same time, it made him so shy that he hid his face in Yunho's shoulder.

"Yunho stitched it fer me..."

"Adorable, I love it! Now, anyways. We need a woman. Kira, will ye sign on, matey?"

The woman agreed easily and also dragged Yongguk into it when he giggled, assuming he was safe. He was not.

"Hojun, me mate, ye'll play a role too, be ready to appear. Now, as fer the mom... Mingi, come through, show off a bit!"

Grand applause followed the man's appearance, Wooyoung clearly being the loudest of them all. Seonghwa just stepped out behind the screen to see San direct his soft dimpled smile at their canary. His eyes said it all.

Yeosang looked none the better, though, their whole crew was lovesick.

Mingi stepped up with a huge grin next to Seonghwa, waiting for further instructions. Seonghwa eyed his black patch, the 'A' that was stitched on it with golden thread. He gave an approving nod that Mingi received beaming.

"Alright, let's begin. Our story starts with the Pirate King. Ruler o' the oceans, an' feared left an' right!"

Hongjoong strutted over the deck in his high heels and threateningly pointed his sword at a few audience members. They all moved back with dramatic gasps, San full-on falling backwards. He sat up shyly again when Wooyoung giggled at his antics. Seonghwa wanted to see those two idiots make up already.

"At the same time, that 'e been terrorizin' the oceans, far, far away on the mainland, near the cliffs, there lived a lad named," Jongho squinted at his empty hand "Mars! 'e been a baker lad, an' 'e lived with 'is baker mom in their baker 'ouse, an' they baked hardtack all day long! Truly exciting!"

Seonghwa glared at him without any heat and then rolled a few loaves of bread over the floor with his mom Mingi chattering away about her navy boy next to him. It was historically incorrect, but who cared?

"One day, Mars lost 'is way on the Pirate King's very ship, the Precious!"

Seonghwa wandered off and towards Hongjoong, who expected him with his sword pointed and his lips curling impishly.

"They fell in love immediately."

One heated kiss later, the whole crew was screaming again. Seonghwa fixed his hair.

"However, because the Cap'n loved 'im so dearly, 'e wanted to know Seong- uh, mars safe. So 'e sent 'im 'ome through their magical wizard mate."

Seonghwa trailed behind Yongguk like a lost duck, going back to Mingi. 

"However, 'e been very sad. An' an evil witch who 'ad a child been startin' to do evil witch stuff in the distance." Jongho gasped dramatically and pointed at Kira, who mimicked stirring in a cauldron while Hojun giggled evilly at her side. He was content with just sitting as his leg still bothered him sometimes, but he looked adorable anyways.

"So the sad lad went to the witch so 'e could find 'is lost lubber. Said lubber then killed that witch." Hongjoong made a show out of sticking his sheathed sword under Kira's arm, the woman ending dramatically in the audience.

"But as Mars' mom missed 'im dearly, Mars 'ad to set sail. 'e went 'ome, but 'e took the child with 'im so 'is mom could bring it up."

Mingi hurried over to Hojun's side, still rolling bread with no end in sight. Sometimes he even wiped his sweat, and now Hojun copied him. Everybody giggled fondly at them.

"However, after a bit o' time, the Pirate King returned fer 'is lubber. An' they fell right aft in love."

Another long and wet kiss, more disgusted faces in the crowd.

"Ewww. Anyways. They went through a long adventure with each other that I will not recall in-depth. 'owever, after that adventure, the Cap'n proposed to 'is lubber. An' 'e agreed, as long as 'is mom would say aye too! Not to marry the Cap'n, don't misunderstand, but fer Mars to do so."

Hongjoong went over to Mingi to ask him for Seonghwa's hand. The man refused at first, telling Seonghwa to find someone who was taller than him. All the while, Hojun swatted at Hongjoong. 

"However, suddenly, some navy soldiers appeared! Bad news! They 'ad to flee, fast!"

The audience stomped their feet on the ground to mimic the navy approaching. Hongjoong securely took Seonghwa by his hand. They went on a fun flight holding onto on a rope hanging from the masts, successfully fleeing.

"And on the ship, this time, Mars received the proposal!"

Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong when they had landed safely on the helm behind Yeosang, who was peacefully steering their ship. He grasped both of Hongjoong's tiny and adorable hands in his, looking deep into his eyes.

"What be a pirate's favourite letter?"

Hongjoong blinked, then answering smartly.

"Ye'd think a gentleman o' fortune's favourite letter would be the r. 'owever, truly 'is first love be the c."

"Matey, this pirate's favourite letter be u."

"M-matey."

Seonghwa had no idea if it was actual tears brimming in Hongjoong's eyes or if he was holding back laughter. Yeosang slammed his maps onto the floor next to them, not amused.

The crew was cringing and booing.

"Shiver me timbers that been so corny. I be close to orderin' ye to walk the plank, but well, I won't. So. The two o' them went on a treasure 'unt together!"

This time, it was Seonghwa who pulled Hongjoong along, down the left side of the stairs where there was no Wooyoung sitting.

"Come on, thar be booty to be found, matey!"

Hongjoong stumbled behind him with his eyes set on Seonghwa's hips.

"Matey, yar booty be thee most beautiful."

Seonghwa was nearly laughing tears himself by now.

"Matey."

Seonghwa was hit by a loaf of bread that Yunho threw at them exasperatedly. He tried not to choke on his laughter, pulling Hongjoong along while he acted as a shield.

" _Anyways_. There was many troubles comin' into the way o' the disgustin' couple! A matey been cursed an' they 'ad to 'urry to bring 'im aft to the magical island. An' durin' their trip to that island, the Cap'n asked 'is poor crew to 'elp 'im act out a corny play fer Mars."

"Damn, that sound exactly like us," Seonghwa remarked dryly, coming to stand in the middle of their stage when Hongjoong pulled him to a stop.

"However, the captain 'ad ulterior motives. Actually, 'e wanted to-"

Jongho was interrupted by a deafening crash.

A sudden hit ran through the ship, making Seonghwa sway on his feet and grab at Hongjoong surprisedly. The man supported his shoulders, confused himself, but swiftly gaining back a good stance. It stopped soon, the ship again settling in the waves.

"What 'appened? Did we just 'it a reef?"

Yeosang just opened his mouth to answer, when a warning cry sounded from San. 

"There be a navy ship closin' in on us!"

Seonghwa's heart dropped. Hastily, he stepped away from Hongjoong so the captain could run over to where San held onto the railing. Together, they stared into the pitch-black night for a moment, then the man quickly turned again. 

"It be an admiral. Damn to the depths, the precious be not fast enough to take them. All 'ands 'oay! We fixin' to scuttle them bastards!"

"Hongjoong, the crew is too battered up! We won't be able to defend the ship!"

Hongjoong's eyes were wild as he exchanged a fleeting glance with Yunho. Then, his gaze flittered over the deck. He halted at Seonghwa's face. Seonghwa was ready to fight. He had his weapons drawn by now, and his shadow prepared to lend him his power. No damn admiral would keep them from saving Wooyoung.

"Fine. San, ye got the commando. Yunho, an' Jongho, get o'er 'ere. We'll stall them fer a while." Hongjoong roughly jammed one of the pistols laying around in his belt, stepping towards the railing. Yunho and Jongho scrambled to obey, readying their weapons fast.

Seonghwa still hesitated, his eyes worriedly following his captain. Would he be alright?

"San, take the Precious safely to the island. When I come aft, I want Wooyoung all 'appy an' bouncy an' a 'ealthy crew fer our next adventure." Hongjoong climbed up next to the rigging with a tight hold on the ropes. His form looked majestic in the dancing lights of the lamps that also glinted deviously on his drawn sword.

Jongho and Yunho got ready to switch ships too while Dahan hurried to ready the cannons underneath them so that they could keep the navy off.

Seonghwa carefully stood still, not trusting himself not to beg Hongjoong to stay if he moved. Telling Hongjoong what to do in this situation would again force him to decide between Seonghwa and his crew. So instead of sharing his anxieties with the other man, he stood motionless as a statue. 

However, it was Hongjoong who turned, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a little box that Seonghwa caught slightly surprised when the man suddenly threw it at him.

"Fire in the 'ole!"

Hongjoong grinned savagely at Seonghwa, motioning San to give the order to fire. 

The enemy ship was nearby now, huge sails darkening the night sky as they pulled up with a crew full of bloodthirsty men. Hongjoong got ready to jump while beneath them, the ship shook as the cannons went off. They ripped through the wood as if through paper, leaving a trail of destruction and death.

Seonghwa's fingers trembled when they peeled the wooden box open, peeking inside.

It held two rings.

Blinking against the smoke in the sky, Seonghwa hastily caught Hongjoong's gaze, seeing the man beginning to jump off. However, he still yelled back at him.

"Keep them an' go! An' wait fer me there! I will marry ye on that beautiful island. An' I will put yer ring on yer finger meself!"

Hongjoong's call got lost in the clashing of swords and gunshots going off.

With desperate tears brimming in his eyes, Seonghwa wordlessly turned, running to help the crew with their escape.


	20. Two Rings

With joined forces, the crew managed to get away from the danger. The trio around their captain wreaked havoc on the enemy ship while the Precious sailed away into the night safely.

This was not the first time they had to split up to get out of a tight situation, so most of the crew members were mostly calm in their work. However, Seonghwa could not help but shake all over. He held the little box with the rings clutched tightly to his chest as if it could help him get his lover back.

A proposal. Hongjoong had planned to propose to him officially.

Seonghwa was still shell-shocked and useless concerning any kind of work. So Yeosang kept him close by his side while he steered the Precious and the rest of the crew took care of the rather harmless hole in their ship.

"You must be surprised. Hongjoong can be oddly romantic, huh?" Yeosang gave a fond chuckle that quickly turned into a heavy sigh. He frowned.

Worried, Seonghwa looked out over the deck to where Yeosang's eyes were staring, but there was nothing of importance. Why was the man looking so bitter if so far, everything had gone well? Did he know something? Was Hongjoong in danger?

With his fingers tight around his new treasure, Seonghwa gently nudged Yeosang with his elbow.

"What's wrong?"

Yeosang's fingers were holding the wheel with enough force to turn his knuckles white. He also bit his lip at Seonghwa's question as if unwilling to tell. In the end, he relaxed his shoulders with a deep breath, though. As if apologising, his fingers slid over the wooden wheel.

"I should have kissed him. I hate this." Yeosang dropped his forehead against his hands, resting there for a moment. While a cute blush was decorating his cheeks, his distress was also much too relateable for Seonghwa for him to tease the other man.

So instead of cooing at him smugly, Seonghwa just placed an arm around his shoulders to pat him gently.

"It's alright. You can still do that when he comes back. And if they don't, we'll complain."

Seonghwa's marriage was on the line here, he would not hesitate to break Hongjoong out of prison with guns blazing if those bastards tried to get between the two of them. Not after they had finally come to this point.

"It shouldn't take us long to reach the island. Maybe another day? We should be there in the evening tomorrow. Go have some rest. I'll switch shifts with Mingi later and sleep afterwards." Yeosang surrendered exhaustedly, leaning his full weight against the wheel to slump down over it with a pout. He looked like a sulking kitten, and Seonghwa thought it was adorable.

With another gentle pat on the man's back, Seonghwa stepped away and back into the captain's quarters. He made sure the door was tightly shut behind him before going to light a little lantern next to the bed, so the room was barely illuminated. After kicking his shoes off, he dropped down onto the bed to stare at the little box in his hands.

With ginger fingers, he pried off the little golden hook and opened it.

The two rings inside were gorgeous. They were settled in a soft cushion of dark burgundy velvet and the light beautifully reflected from the gems inside of the intricate metal.

They were not exactly the same, but they fit each other. One of the rings was a light silver that wrapped as a simple band around the finger only to be decorated by some leaves towards the middle. The leaves surrounded what appeared to be a blooming flower of some sort, and inside of that flower were those gems.

Seonghwa had seen his fair share of gems while on board. He had even gotten to know some of the easier names through Yeosang's informative books. However, he had never seen some quite like those. The one in the silver ring was black, but despite its blackness, it seemed to reflect the light in all colours of the rainbow. It was fascinating to just twist and turn the box in the dim light, seeing the little dots of light dance over the wooden lid.

The other ring was black. The ring design was exactly the same, but instead of a black stone, it featured the same stone in a brilliant white.

Both of the rings were gorgeous, but Seonghwa felt drawn even more to the black one. He wanted to try the feel of it on his finger so bad. The thought of Hongjoong wearing a ring that resembled his own made a low hum escape Seonghwa's lips, satisfied. Hongjoong had chosen well, and Seonghwa could barely wait to see them wear their matching rings.

Maybe he teared up just a little, but that was alright. The shy knock that sounded on the door the next moment made him hastily blink them away anyways. He closed the box and set it down on the nightstand carefully, before turning his head to ask whomever who it was in.

It was San. A very drained and teary looking San.

Seonghwa did not hesitate to open his arms invitingly. San took the hint quickly and shut the door behind him before coming to jump into Seonghwa's lap. With San straddling him, Seonghwa embraced him gently, mindlessly swaying them back and forth. San's warmth pressed up against him as he cuddled into Seonghwa chest as small as possible.

"Is it that bad already?"

His voice sounded low and hushed in their intimate atmosphere. San burrowed his head on Seonghwa's shoulder.

"He can't talk anymore. Yeosang be there with 'im as we speak because they be so close, but even Yeosang looks like 'e's given up all 'ope. I just want 'im to be alright... Just want to 'ear 'im laugh again," San sobbed wetly into Seonghwa's skin, his fingers trembling where they held onto his back.

With a tense sigh, Seonghwa began rubbing his sides, trying to lull him to sleep at least so that he would stop eating himself up because of his friend.

"Let's wait and see. Yeosang said we're there tomorrow and Hongjoong was so confident too, that we could make it. We can do this, Sannie, we won't let it take away Wooyoung from us."

"But what if it does? I would 'ate meself so much fer it. I feel so useless, I be not doin' anythin' to 'elp 'im at all!"

Seonghwa knew very well how the man felt. The same guilt and nervousness were eating away at his heart too. But no matter how desperate he was right now, they could only wait and see. Hongjoong had even gone as far as to risk getting arrested, they would not waste this chance.

San pawing at Seonghwa's clothes had the man startle out of his thoughts. Curiously, he glanced down at the man who was playing with the hem of Seonghwa's shirt, cautiously slipping his fingers underneath.

"San-"

"Can ye distract me, Hwa? Just fer tonight?" San turned his head to look up at Seonghwa with a pout, his reddened eyes pleading. He looked pitiful, making Seonghwa run his hand through the man's hair with a sigh.

"That's a bad idea, San. You're emotionally too sensitive right now." And Seonghwa was too. He did not trust himself with the fragile man as long as he feared for Hongjoong's life. It was too much responsibility for him.

Sulking, San dropped his chin on Seonghwa's chest, and his eyes grew even more prominent. Seonghwa felt himself go weak at his cute little blinks and little whines.

"How about kisses and cuddles instead? My bed is empty tonight anyway," Seonghwa gave in in the end, receiving a firm nod immediately. San nearly knocked his head on Seonghwa's chin in his eagerness, but the older man only laughed softly, cradling the man close still.

"Alright. Can I cuddle ye naked, though? I can't fall asleep with clothes on."

Seonghwa suspiciously squinted his eyes at an innocently smiling San, not quite believing him. He was a sly pirate in the flesh. He would for sure try to pull something on Seonghwa.

"Sure... But don't try to be weird, I'm gonna kick you out," he threatened without any intent to make do on that. He was way too anxious at that moment to rid San of that faint sense of security.

"I won't!" With that, San clambered off Seonghwa's lap, moving to take his clothes off. They were thrown in a careless pile on the floor that made Seonghwa itch to clean up, but he held back.

The ship swayed soporifically as Seonghwa sat back on the big bed again. San crawled back to him maybe just a tad bit too provocatively, but Seonghwa just pretended as if he had not seen it. Instead, he offered San an arm to cuddle into. San dropped into him with a purr and snuggled right back to him. Seonghwa was mindful of his piercings, but it appeared as if they were no cause of worry for now.

"Comfortable?"

San just hummed as an answer, his eyes tightly shut with satisfaction.

Seonghwa laid down too, facing San so they could cuddle more comfortably with each other. He carelessly threw his left arm over the man's waist, pulling him in close so he could rest against Seonghwa's shoulder warmly.

San willingly let himself be pushed around, moulding into Seonghwa as if he had no form at all. When they finally managed to settle comfortable enough to sleep, Seonghwa reached out to pull the blanket over the two of them. It smelled of Hongjoong's and his combined smells. The sensation caused a stab of worry hit Seonghwa's heart for a second before he focused on San again.

San was the first one to crane his head back, so he could press a chaste kiss to Seonghwa's lips. He was playing nice for the moment, making Seonghwa chuckle in the process. Just how he predicted, San's kisses soon turned much less innocent though. Playfully, he bit at Seonghwa's full lower lip, pulling it in his mouth so he could suckle on the soft flesh.

Seonghwa shifted his arm so he could hold San in place with it and kiss down on him. San whined a bit at the shift in dominance, but he allowed Seonghwa's tongue in his mouth all the same. His tongue piercing got thrown into the mix when San used it to play, reminding Seonghwa vividly of it on other places on his body.

One kiss turned into many as they forgot the time and allowed themselves to fall into each other. Seonghwa forgot about Hongjoong for a while, and San probably also finally got some rest from having to worry about Wooyoung.

Somewhen they calmed down tangled into each other, and with both of Seonghwa's arms wrapped around San's frame. They shared their body warmth peacefully until both of them managed to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-

The next time Seonghwa awoke, was too another polite knock on the door. He would forever find it hilarious how the mannerisms of these pirates worked, knocking despite the small space they were all confined to.

So Seonghwa sluggishly called the person in without letting go of San, savouring the other's muscular body pressed against his for a while longer.

It was Mingi, who came sneaking in much less quiet than he thought he was. He shuffled over to the bed slowly, still unsure whether the two motionless figures on it were awake by now.

However, when Seonghwa lazily picked his head up to blink at him, Mingi's face lit up with a big smile. Despite the pain, he must still be in, he seemed to be content, making Seonghwa grin too.

"Good mornin'."

"Please tell me you have good news and that Hongjoong is on his way back," Seonghwa whispered back without letting go of San. The cuddly man stayed sweetly oblivious of the conversation going on.

"Sadly not, no. But the island appeared on the 'orizon, we be there soon. I came to ask ye to 'elp us get ready. Also, don't tell San, but Yongguk 'ad to put a 'ex on Wooyoung. 'e would 'ave stopped breathin' tonight if not fer 'im, an' even now, time be runnin' short."

Seonghwa nodded gravely before going to disentangle his limbs from San's.

"Let's do this, then. We can still save him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are coming up, guys, so until Tuesday my updates may be a bit inconsistent! But I will try to get back to my usual daily schedule after ^^


	21. Golden Statues

Just how Yeosang had predicted, they reached the island shortly before the sun sank into the ocean. Its last rays accompanied the crew on their hasty track through the forest and glinted on Wooyoung's golden skin in what seemed to be hopeful and a mocking way at the same time.

Seonghwa was running up the trippy trails with Wooyoung held tight in his arms. His breathing came out flat in the humid air, and he was drenched in sweat, but he could not care enough to slow down. Wooyoung's body was stiff and cold in the blanket they had wrapped him in, and his not-golden arm was hanging over Seonhwa's back lifelessly.

He still had a pulse, at least, thanks to Yongguk.

By the time they reached the little pond that Seonghwa remembered vividly, the whole crew was reduced to an anxiously panting mess. Seonghwa's fingers were trembling around Wooyoung's stiff body when he carefully kneeled down next to the water. Worried, he turned to glance at Kira and Yongguk, who looked the most calm out of all of them. Yeosang nervously clung to Mingi, both of them ashenly pale.

"Throw him in." Kira was stepping closer slowly. She gingerly slipped out of her sandals and left them on the grass, before stepping into the cool water herself. She opened her arms invitingly, motioning for Seonghwa to hand Wooyoung over.

When he still hesitated because of the blanket, it was San who stepped forwards. He carefully dipped down to collect Wooyoung out of Seonghwa's arms, without taking his eyes off the olden face of his lover.

With Wooyoung in his arms, San stepped towards Kira, leaving the rest of them to wait tensely on the wet bank.

The blanket hung into the water first, before San slowly submerged Wooyoung with the help of Kira's guiding hands. She showed San how to rub off the golden layer underwater, and indeed, it worked. Little flakes of gold peeled away with every brush of her hands.

Seonghwa dropped back into the grass with an alleviated sigh, laying down completely. Next to him, Yongguk did the same, the man's hands coming up to push his dark locks back.

"Thanks for your help again." Seonghwa tiredly turned his head to speak to the man, not minding the wetness of the grass underneath him.

Yongguk gave a low chuckle, his lips quirking up into a smile.

"You're welcome. Tell your fiancé to come to see me next time you mates sail around the mainland." As usual, he stayed mysterious. Seonghwa doubted he would ever get to know how his and Hongjoong's dynamics worked. The warlock was there whenever he was needed and then disappeared again like a sliver of fog. Seonghwa could not seem to permeate him.

"You won't stay? We will meet him here. There's a wedding coming up that you are invited to."

Yongguk laughed again, louder this time. Seonghwa sat up next to him to watch the process of Wooyoung getting freed from any gold. San had gone in deeper, so he could stand comfortably in front of a floating Wooyoung. His white shirt was soaked just like Kira's dress that clung tightly to her frame.

"I'll have to return soon. I promised Kira to help her with her own curse, and this water here might help my magic immensely. However, I'll be glad to receive you as a married man next time you come to visit me. You've come a long way."

Right. Yongguk had been there with them from the beginning and helped Seonghwa out multiple times. He was like a good spirit they could always count on.

"What is Kira's curse? She's different from us, right?"

"She's half of what she is supposed to be. A soul with no body to fit into. A cruel fate for those who wander this earth between mortals such as us."

Seonghwa blinked at him, perplexed. Yongguk kept watching the three people in the pond.

"You know how right now, you are still bound to your souls. They might walk around freely and are possessed by black magic, but they are still part of you. They bleed like you do, and they die with you. Kira is what happens if that soul is no longer part of a human body. She's shadow kissed, just like your mates are. An eternal soul, blessed with immortality. It's a tiring life."

Seonghwa watched San dip down under the water to kiss some life back into Wooyoung, his hands and lips were so incredibly gentle around the other pirate. They looked like some sort of gods in the last rays of the sun. Kira stood above them like a water spirit while the two humans wrapped around each other in the crystal clear water. Wooyoung still seemed unconscious.

"So what you're saying is... There is still a possibility to get our souls back in our bodies, but she is a soul who misses a body?"

"Aye. It's a long and cruel process that leads to this state. It was not her choice, so I'm trying to help her end this existence. It's a challenge for both of us."

It seemed sad. A lonely life, without being able to die. She was missing her body and her lover. Yet, she chose to help them and not be spiteful. A truly gentle soul.

"If I manage to lift her curse, I'll probably be able to give you back your souls too, so they don't get lost to black magic when you die. It's in our all interest," Yongguk ended, his attention shifting to Kira when she caught his eyes.

"We are done over here. Can you breathe some life back into this boy?" She calmly called out to him while San resurfaced. He held Wooyoung cradled in his arms, the man's limb form finally free of any golden traces. Instead, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. He had lost the frown that the golden layer had etched into his skin finally, and his youth stood out in his relaxed features.

Mingi and Yeosang scrambled to help San get him out of the water. They laid him down neatly between Yongguk and Seonghwa and loomed around him like a group of excited children.

Yongguk gave a low chuckle before getting some leaf out of his bag and putting it in Wooyoung's mouth. When nothing happened for a second, Mingi immediately turned to face the man impatiently. The warlock reacted without looking up.

"Just wait."

Seonghwa mindlessly reached down to lock his fingers with Wooyoung's limp hand. He was still watching Kira lost in his thoughts, seeing her scoop some of the sacred water into a little vial so she could take it with her. Her movements again seemed just a tad too graceful and smooth to be entirely human, and now Seonghwa could also see the connections. She was just out of the human scale, like a ghostly appearance. While she was missing their shadow's eeriness, she had the same sort of otherworldly aura surrounding her that Seonghwa had noticed right from the beginning.

A wandering soul.

Seonghwa startled when the fingers holding his suddenly twitched before giving a firm squeeze.

San's excited squeal startled some birds that lifted off the trees with indignant squawks.

Wooyoung was waking up.

Like a pile of puppies, all of the currently present crew members immediately swarmed him and tried to get his attention. They were all talking over each other and confusing the poor man who just blinked his eyes open. At least, WOoyoung did not seem to be too overwhelmed.

Wooyoung gave a quiet groan before rolling to cough up some water and spit the leaf in his mouth out at the same time. The glare he gave Yongguk spoke volumes over the taste of that leaf.

"How do ye feel?! ye be completely gold free, we did it, Wooyoung!"

"I can't wait to tell you what you've missed in those three days so much happened!"

"Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung."

Seonghwa could only laugh in the background at the trio's happiness. They were all glowing with glee as if Wooyoung's cure had given them back ten years of their life. Yeosang even slipped in his restlessness and face-planted in Mingi's lap.

Wooyoung appeared to be mightily annoyed by everybody's general uproar. Seonghwa could empathise with that. He had only been out for three days after all, and not for a lifetime.

San was the first one that Wooyoung impatiently grabbed by his nape. He roughly yanked the man closer to his face. For a hot second, it seemed like he wanted to kiss the litany of Wooyoung's name off San's lips, but instead, he just headbutted the other man roughly on the nose.

San immediately fell back with a protesting whine, and his hands came up to protect his face from further attacks. Wide, betrayed eyes stared at Wooyoung as if he had just sold them out to a bounty hunter.

"Shut up, ye be too loud, fool," Wooyoung grumbled, only halfway annoyed. San immediately retreated to sit behind Seonghwa, sulking away while leaning against his shoulder. Seonghwa reached back once to pat his head comfortingly.

"I see you're back within the living. How do you feel?" Yongguk amusedly asked. Wooyoung gave another snort before he fell into Yeosang's arms that the man had invitingly opened for him. They exchanged a few sweet kisses, then Wooyoung turned to look at Yongguk once again.

"Thanks, fer yer 'elp, man. I very much appreciate bein' able to grab me mates again." With that, he caught Mingi at his chin too, sharing a sweet kiss with him. When Mingi moved back after a few seconds, his face was lit with his goofy smile.

Seonghwa met Wooyoung's eyes, seeing the question in them, and gave an easy nod, too. With a happy little sound, Wooyoung crawled right into his lap, settling down with a bright smile. It was Seonghwa who pulled him in with a leading hand, tasting Wooyoung's lips for the first time.

He did have a weird bitter taste that lingered in his mouth, but apart from that, Wooyoung was a relatively calm and submissive kisser. He did not dawdle too long, instead making sure that he got his taste and then moved back again.

Seonghwa basically felt him and San glaring at each other over his shoulders. He was tense between them, worried that they would escalate again. However, in the end, Wooyoung pulled San in just the same. If they kissed just a tad more affectionate and wantingly than the others, Seonghwa would deny that he noticed it. It felt new to be sitting between the kissing couple who held onto his body, but not too bad.

By the time Wooyoung moved to sprawl into the grass again, Kira had stepped out of the water. She had settled down next to Yongguk, and they were discussing some herbs and curses with each other.

For a long second, there was only peace and quiet. Seonghwa felt as if a heavy weight had lifted off his heart, letting him breathe again. However, this also caused him to be even more aware of the three missing crew members. The box with the rings seemed heavy in his pocket.

"So where be the other three? I could really use some Yunho cuddles as we speak, 'e stalled it fer so long." Wooyoung seemed to remember the fact right at the same moment, making Seonghwa sigh inwardly.

They could only wait and see at the moment. Hongjoong promised to return to this island so they would remain here for him.

"We ran into the navy a few days ago, if you remember. They switched ships to distract them. Hongjoong said, we gotta wait here. Somebody is going to get married." Yeosang playfully smirked at Seonghwa with his cute little teeth on display. Seonghwa managed not to blush heroically, holding his head up confidently instead.

"Ah, right! Then we can prepare, or not? Let's set everythin' up on that meadow an' then ye scurvy dogs can go right at it as soon as 'e returns. I be dyin' to get some work done after all this time o' layin' around."

Wooyoung was right. They did not have anything else to do, after all. With Wooyoung safe now, they could only wait and hope that the other group would run into no problems.


	22. Setting up a Wedding

In his lifetime, Seonghwa had never thought about what he wanted his wedding to look like. His mom had never come around to marry, and Seonghwa had also never attended a similar ceremony. Usually, it was rather the wealthy royals who could pay for a wedding, so when Seonghwa did not expect one thing in his life, it was to get married one day.

But then again, as a child, he would also never have dared to imagine marrying a pirate, and a male at that, too.

Oddly enough, Seonghwa had a strong need to make this wedding perfect. He wanted Hongjoong to be stunned as soon as he arrived. He wanted his lips to drop open in disbelief and his eyes to shine with pride for what his lover did for him. Seonghwa wanted to be all smug about it and kiss the amazement right off Hongjoong's adorable lips.

Luckily, all of the crew members present were ecstatic to help Seonghwa. They were ready to get right into preparations to get as much as possible done before Hongjoong would arrive.

Yeosang managed to sweet talk Yongguk into staying for at least another day. If Hongjoong arrived later than tomorrow, he and Kira would leave to go back to work. But for now, he was here and ready to help them with their work.

They had chosen the place where they had found the treasure for the main ceremony. The platform made of stone made it easy for them to set down all they needed on flat ground and sort it accordingly. They would require quite some things from the ship too, so they spent most of the evening walking to and fro carrying crates and barrels over.

Thank god, San was there too. Yeosang took him aside to help him with whatever needed to be said. Thankfully, the prince knew fairly well what a usual marriage looked like; again, his knowledge proved to be a vital part of their planning.

The first thing Seonghwa was asked to do was to elect the crew member's roles during the ceremony. San, as the one taking their vows, was fixed already, but the rest of them still had to be divided into specific jobs. Thus, Yeosang was elected as the one who was supposed to bring a few flowers they could put together into a bouquet. Mingi would serve as Hongjoong's main partner during the ceremony and lead him through it, as he could not be there for the planning. (Seonghwa had blushed a bright red when Yeosang had told him that Hongjoong had been reading books on the matter for months.)

Furthermore, Wooyoung wanted to help with decorating the ship a bit so they could celebrate their wedding still after they would set sails together. 

For now, Yunho and Jongho were exempted from work, but they would soon have to prepare lots of food. After all the stress they had gone through these days because of Wooyoung's curse, everybody agreed that they deserved a celebration with lots of alcohol getting passed around.

Kira had asked to help Seonghwa with his clothes (that Hongjoong prepared behind his back too, as it seemed), so they left together with Wooyoung to return to the Precious while the rest of them went to set up everything they brought earlier. Yeosang had given them a key without any context, and soon, they were back on the shadowy paths of the forest and on their way to the lagoon.

Wooyoung had turned into a chatterbox for the day. He was way too excited about the whole ordeal, constantly reminding Seonghwa of the unbelievable unity with their captain. His gushing made Seonghwa nervous, and a pleasant curl in his stomach kept convincing him that this was real.

He still had to pinch himself sometimes so he could remind himself. Hongjoong was not here yet, so the matter did not seem tangible, but at the same time, they would spring right into the marriage as soon as he arrived.

Seonghwa was thankful for Kira's calm and soothing presence to his left, while Wooyoung hung closely on his right arm, not letting go anymore, now that he could. The man was adorable with all the snuggling and praising that was going on, but it was not enough to distract Seonghwa completely.

He was actually going to marry Hongjoong. Within the next few days, probably.

"I feel the Pirate King's presence near, dear. Do not fret, for he shall return to your embrace soon."

Slowly, Seonghwa turned his head towards Kira, studying her relaxed face. She seemed content to be here and not hurried at all to leave. Her words managed to soothe Seonghwa's anxiety a bit, but at the same time, he felt all the more nervous. There was not too much time left.

"Your marriage will be consummated under a lucky star, but..." Her eyes searched the starry night. A frown was etched onto her face now, and her lips pursed as if she had noticed something that displeased her. Worried, Seonghwa glanced at the sky, but whatever had captured the woman's attention, he could not see it.

"It there a matter?"

Kira forced herself to smile, showing her gentle expression again. Her eyes met Seonghwa's in the faint moonlight shining down on them. Suspiciously, Seonghwa held onto Wooyoung's arm tighter, not minding how the man chattered away about how great Seonghwa would look in a white dress.

"Nothing important. The Antares seems not as bright as usual, but it is not critical to the stars who will be watching over your unification," she assured him with her husky voice. Again, it reminded Seonghwa that he had no idea of the meaning the stars brought with them. He knew of the North Star, the one they could look for when lost at sea, and he sometimes spotted a few zodiac signs. However, he had no idea of the spiritual meaning of it all.

"Venus is rising these days. Your love will be strong for a long time, the stars are on your side."

Seonghwa gave her one of his contorted smiles as they stepped out onto the beach. Wooyoung immediately took off to snatch the boys and start their work, but Seonghwa held him back, catching him by his shirt collar. Wooyoung stumbled against his chest, melting right into it to bat his lashes innocently at him.

"What seems to be the problem, loverboy?"

Seonghwa merely raised his brow at him, throwing the dark locks in his eyes back.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away like that. You're still going to talk to San, and I will watch you, even when I'm busy getting married."

Wooyoung's earlier panicked escape from San had been very obvious, and there had been too much going on with San while Wooyoung was out to be ignored any longer.

Wooyoung coyly let his hand run down Seonghwa's chest, trying to distract him.

"Ayy, no. Ye need to concentrate on yer 'appy day. Hongjoong won't appreciate it if ye keep lookin' at san an' me all the time. Leave that to me, ye just go an' marry Cap'n."

Seonghwa slapped his hand off with a disapproving tut. He nodded at the man to leave already, letting him off the hook for now. Wooyoung ran off with a giggle, quickly disappearing out of Seonghwa's watchful eyes.

Sighing, Seonghwa motioned Kira to step onto the ship first, letting her lead the way to the Captain's quarters.

Yeosang had been kind enough to point Kira and Seonghwa to the chest at the bottom of Hongjoong's bed. Seonghwa knew that unsuspecting chest all too well. Ever since Seonghwa had joined the crew, this chest was mostly reserved for his and Hongjoong's playthings. Never once had it been locked in case one of them wanted to prepare something, but today Seonghwa was surprised to find it indeed inaccessible.

Since when had this been locked? When did Hongjoong start to prepare for their wedding? After all, he had easily avoided alerting Seonghwa of the rings too. Somehow, he had kept his surprises a secret for the longest time, and it was intriguing Seonghwa.

Seonghwa moved out of his little bubble of giddy thoughts to step forward. The key Yeosang had handed him was clutched tightly in his fingers nearly to the point of breaking his skin. His body felt itchy and too warm. However, before he could go and open the chest, Kira's gentle voice held him back.

"Leave this to me, dear. We do not wish to spoil the surprise of his outfit just yet." Her fingers cooly brushed against Seonghwa's as she removed the rusty iron from his grip. He complied skittishly, as the whole situation was still overwhelming him greatly. Submissively interlacing his hands with each other in front of his body, he stepped back to wait, impatient.

His nervousness and anticipation were a bad mix that made him want to vomit. Maybe Yunho would not have to cook for them after all if this anxiety would not lift soon.

Kira elegantly kneeled in front of the chest to open it, her body blocking most of the contents from view. She lifted a few neatly folded pieces on the ground next to her, and her movements were deliberate and careful all the while. However, one of the buckles on the things she removed caught onto whatever was underneath, slightly pulling it out of the chest.

Seonghwa's breath got stuck in his throat when he saw white lace appear. Kira was quick to push it back inside, but Seonghwa's mind was already making up a hundred and one thing what this lace could be. He and Hongjoong usually played with black clothes rather than white ones, and the wedding coming up gave Seonghwa a fairly well idea of where white lace could be involved.

Still, Hongjoong was unpredictable, and Seonghwa had no way of knowing what the other man was planning.

He was in no way opposed to white lace, though.

"Put it on, tell me whenever you need help. I will be over here." She stepped away again to go over to the desk, and wordlessly started to collect Yeosang's logbooks. Seonghwa suspected that Yeosang was going to document the marriage with all its embarrassing details. Depending on what jests the rest of the crew would play on them, he would probably never hear the end of this.

Sighing, he focused on the task at hand and carefully began to unfold the clothes that had been given to him. There was lots of blue velvet involved, that was beautifully decorated with golden trims and adornments. It looked like an outfit worthy of a prince, and Seonghwa grew more curious by the minute where Hongjoong had found this.

Seonghwa's hands were trembling as his throat felt tight once again. Hongjoong took such good care of him. Despite being a busy Pirate King, he did not fail to give Seonghwa the wedding he had not known he had wished for himself. He would need to thank the man later for making sure Hongjoong knew of his appreciation for the matter.

Carefully, he pried the pieces of clothing apart and then quickly stripped to put them on. The white shirt felt heavenly on his skin, the fabric barely heavy and loose enough to not heat him up too much. Considering the humid climate of the area, they were in right now, this was the best choice.

With a little smile playing on his lips unbeknownst to him, he put on the rest too. He was handling all of the clothes with great respect and ginger fingers, distracted by his own little world.

When he finished looking down on his body, he gave an amazed hum. He looked gorgeous like this, the dark blue velvet smooth over the white shirt and fitting to the pants in the same colour. If he tried to imagine himself like this next to Hongjoong, his mind conjured up a compelling picture that made his insides sing.

Kira stepped back towards him, gently smoothing out the fabric on his shoulders and fixing his cravat.

"You look very handsome. Allow me to style your hair for you, so your Pirate King gets no opportunity to dare look away from the beauty of his husband."

Seonghwa leaned back and let her. By now, he could not wait until Hongjoong would finally arrive, and they could marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I hope all of my readers (no matter where and how directly concerned they are) are taking care and that this situation will ease again soon. If anybody needs to rant, my Twitter DMs (Susimau_s) are open. Take care and thanks for any help you guys are giving!


	23. Wooyoung's Predicament

By nightfall, Seonghwa returned to the clearing on the island together with Kira. He was wearing the fancy clothes that Hongjoong had chosen for him, and his hands kept flittering over the comfortable fabric. He liked the way it stretched around his thighs and the gentle brush of the white lace on the trumpet sleeves of his shirt that peeked out from underneath his jacket. The touch felt nice on the backs of his hands, and he kept caressing the fabric with nervous fingers.

Seonghwa was sitting next to Mingi on the stairs leading up to the by now beautifully decorated platform, and sharing a bottle of rum with him. The lukewarm night air gently caressed their faces. Yeosang was still finishing tying up the flowers he had picked during the day somewhere behind them. Wooyoung and Yongguk were also not far, both busy with putting lanterns up into the trees around the clearing. Even at night, there would be some light illuminating them.

They had also put four large torches on every corner of the platform, and the dancing flames threw funny shadows into the high grass around them.

Mingi shifted his head on Seonghwa's shoulder, clearly sleepy. The man was without a shirt, as he wanted to show off his tattoo, and his skin was still warm from the sun. Seonghwa used the moment to nuzzle into his hair, smelling the sun in it.

"Go to sleep if you're getting tired. I can wait for him alone and come wake you still," Seonghwa mumbled against his dark hair. He gently patted the man's thick thighs when Mingi shifted his feet, grumbling.

"Nah. I wanna wait together with ye. Don't want to miss yer face when Cap'n comes struttin' o'er." Mingi's shoulder vibrated with laughter, and Seonghwa placed a slap on the inside of his thigh that made the man just giggle all the harder.

"Hey, did you see Wooyoung and San somewhen during your watch here? I'm still set on getting those two to make up finally. The wedding might be just a little bit nicer if we get those two not to avoid each other like contagious diseases."

Mingi blearily blinked his eyes open to search for the two men in question. Wooyoung was still sitting in a tree while Yongguk was handing him lanterns, and San was kneeling in the grass together with Kira and discussing the vows with her. Seonghwa was glad to see him take his job seriously, but at the same time, he could not bear to watch them not even look at each other. He was afraid it might escalate in a fight if they did not resolve it soon.

He needed one of them to approach the other. But who would do a better job at that?

San seemed to be a tad more attached to Wooyoung on an emotional level. But Wooyoung was blunter and the one from whom the whole fight had started. But then again, he had long since stopped thinking of San as a prostitute. Right now, it was mainly San who regularly played into their fight by thinking Wooyoung's hate towards him was still strong.

"I don't think so, nah. I expected them to be all into each other's faces an' too busy with catchin' up even to make an appearance 'ere, but apparently, I been wrong. I agree about them needin' to end this, though. They've been needin' to do that fer about five years." Mingi gave a humourless chuckle. He leaned forward to groaningly stretch his arms above his legs, all of his long limbs extending to their full glory.

Seonghwa appreciatively smoothed a hand down his spine, marvelling over the tattoo. It was healing nicely, even faster with the additional treatment that Yongguk had dedicated to it. The skin was barely red anymore, and Seonghwa was glad to see that he did not suffer from inflammation anywhere too.

Mingi leaned into the touch just a bit more, arching his back like a cat before he came up again. He glanced at San and then gave a deep sigh.

"Let's do it, then. We'll get them two together now an' 'ave our peace an' quiet after." Mingi stood with the groan of a sixty-year-old man and extended his hand for Seonghwa to take. Seonghwa let himself be pulled up smoothly, dusting his impeccable clothes off once more.

"How do you want to do this?"

Mingi looked between Wooyoung and San, the gears in his head visibly turning. When his idea finally blossomed, his face lit up, and he gave Seonghwa a motivational pat on the shoulder.

"Ye go to Wooyoung an' chat 'im up. I be goin' to get San into position an' then return to ye."

Seonghwa wanted to know what the man's plan looked like. He was terribly curious whether it would succeed, and if Wooyoung and San actually would be able to work something out between the two of them. He was confident in his hopes that there was still room for improvement in their relationship. If it was just this little kickstart they needed, then Seonghwa would be glad to deliver.

So he trusted Mingi for now. He gave a thumbs up and moved over to where Yongguk stood and watched Wooyoung so he would not fall out of his tree. Seonghwa appreciated their work, the lanterns framing the clearing in the air looked like little glowing fairies that had come to witness this important day together with them. After a moment of marvelling, Seonghwa concentrated on his task.

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully as he stepped closer. Yongguk immediately shifted to accommodate him, a fleeting smile grazing his lips.

"Oh, Hwa! 'ow do ye like it so far? Hongjoong will adore it, right? Ye look jolly, by the way!" Wooyoung's happy yelling warmed Seonghwa's heart. While he was still worried about Hongjoong, he was at least glad that Wooyoung had gone back to normal without further problems. He needed the glee of the other man in this warm night that seemed colder than any other night that Seonghwa had felt so far.

"It looks great, Wooyoung. Thanks for your hard work. You too, of course." Seonghwa directed the last part at Yongguk, who merely smiled at the ground shyly at the sudden gratitude directed at him.

"I'm merely checking, so he doesn't fall," he played it down humbly, and Seonghwa smiled at him empathetically. It would indeed be nice if he could still be here during the wedding and witness his work coming to use.

"We'll be done soon an' then I 'ave basically all o' it done! Dahan said the ship be about finished now too! Now we just need the groom!"

Wooyoung slung his legs over a thick branch and then dropped his weight so he could dangle from the tree upside down like some sort of overgrown bat. Seonghwa tapped the tip of his nose, making the man giggle happily. Wooyoung's face scrunched up with his smile, and Seonghwa could hear somebody chuckle in the distance at Wooyoung's enthusiasm.

"Aye, we do. I hope he'll be here soon." Seonghwa wishfully glanced at the forest line as if Hongjoong would appear there right at that moment.

Of course, he did not.

"He will. I be sure o' it, Hongjoong wouldn't leave ye waitin' too long fer such an important event. 'e'll come aft soon." Wooyoung's voice was gentle in the ruthless loneliness of the night, spending more warmth for Seonghwa.

He just turned his head to look back at the dangling man, when Mingi suddenly came jumping to his side. He crashed against Seonghwa roughly and with much too many bones against each other involved as he slung his heavy arm around the man's shoulders. In a reflex, Seonghwa elbowed him in the stomach.

Wooyoung threw a confused smile at Mingi's much too apparent suspicious behaviour, making Seonghwa curse the clumsy man inwardly. Seonghwa hoped that alerting Wooyoung of his plan was part of said plan. Because if it was not, Mingi would need to be less weird and fast. In a useless attempt to soothe every hunch Wooyoung might already have, Seonghwa smiled awkwardly at him.

Yongguk stifled his big grin in his hand.

"Those lanterns look jolly, Woo! if I 'ad done it, it wouldn't 'ave looked any better!"

Was the trick to butter Wooyoung up first? Did Mingi need Seonghwa to follow up? What was his plan? On second thought, Seonghwa imagined Mingi's plans not to be that great.

"Oh, thanks, matey! I gotta say Yongguk 'elped a lot too, though!" Wooyoung was positively glowing with happiness, and Seonghwa imagined it might have been because of him surviving pretty well, and also partly because of the upcoming ceremony. Wooyoung had gone through a lot these days, he deserved some solace. A compliment from Mingi probably meant only the best of news for him.

Mingi obviously noticed, too. His eye considerably softened at the sight of the boy hanging from the tree in front of them.

"O' course, both of ye did well."

Seonghwa smiled awkwardly again, not sure what role he was playing here right now.

"Actually, Woo, I found one o' the lanterns broken. Ye remember settin' up a few to light up the path so Hongjoong can find us well? I be afraid one o' them fell down. I wanted to put it to the sky again, but me back still 'urts too much. It be not too much work, so if ye want to fix it now, we can do the rest 'ere. O' course, it can also still wait, but-"

Wooyoung's bright laughter interrupted Mingi's rambling. With a quick movement, he was already flipping and landed on his feet in front of them skillfully. With the smile of an older brother, he patted Mingi's shoulder, nearly having to tiptoe for it not to be weird. Mingi beamed at him.

"No worries, I be on me me way," he singsonged cutely before skipping off right into the direction San had disappeared to.

Seonghwa was dying to hear what they had to tell each other, but his presence would be much too excessive for him to follow.

Mingi, however, had a different idea.

With a quick nod of his head, he motioned Seonghwa to follow behind the other pirate. When Seonghwa merely raised a questioning brow at him, he rolled his eye.

"Go eavesdrop on them already!"

"Mingi!"

"Come on! Ye know they'll rip each other apart if we be not careful! Just listen in a bit, an' if it goes well, ye can set sail right away!" Mingi's deep voice was urgent, and his expression serious for once. Seonghwa hesitated.

In the end, the quartermaster exchanged a glance with Yongguk. The man had to be on his side.

Despite Seonghwa's better judgment, the warlock surprised him, though.

"It's better than Mingi going," he murmured with a shrug and an apologizing smile.

Seonghwa merely rolled his eyes at them and then went after Wooyoung, ready to check out the predicament the man had undoubtedly had brought onto himself.

He found Wooyoung and San just outside of the clearing and down on the winding path. They stood under some tree that mostly covered them and thankfully did not notice Seonghwa sneaking up on them through the grass. The quartermaster quickly leaned against one of the close trees, disappearing from their view.

As it seemed, they were arguing already, just how Mingi had predicted. Seonghwa could hear them yell at each other with angrily hushed voices. For a second, he thought about stopping them still, so they would not ruin whatever tenuous relationship they had built again within the past few weeks. He was scared that they would break up completely.

He listened, anxious, and tense.

"-only problem about this been ye whorin' around all this time! I told ye it doesn't matter if ye do it on the ship! Them be the men ye can trust, the men who will piece ye aft together if ye break! But not anybody, san! There be enough people who don't want anythin' else than to break ye!"

"What be it to ye?! Be ye any better than them?!"

"'ow dare ye say that?! I ne'er tried to 'urt ye, only e'er to 'elp ye just like-"

"But it doesn't matter because ye 'ate me anyway! Yellin' at me be not showin' any companionship, Wooyoung!"

An icy silence followed.

Seonghwa cursed under his breath and moved to break them apart.


	24. A Heartfelt Apology

Seonghwa was just rounding the tree to break apart the two squabbling pirates when Wooyoung spoke up again. His formerly angry and taunting voice had dropped into a low whisper. Hesitating, Seonghwa listened to his grave words.

"I don't 'ate ye."

He did not say it condescendingly. The only emotion his serious voice conveyed was hurt.

San gave a disbelieving scoff, making Seonghwa wince. Still, he stayed in the shadows for now and hid away from their eyes. Not as if they would have seen him, regarding how much heat they stared into each other's faces with. Nervously, Seonghwa bit his lip, his body still tensed to be right there if any of them made a move.

"As if. Avast lyin' to yerself. Us bein' crew members does not 'ave to mean we 'ave to get along. Don't force yerself to 'ang out with a filthy whore if it makes ye uncomfortable!" San turned to march away, and again, Seonghwa flinched forward to stop him. However, Wooyoung seemed to have some mind left working for him. With a quick movement, he grabbed San's shoulder, spinning him back around to face him. San growled at him warningly, but he stayed, impatient.

"San, I be serious. We talked about this here."

"Aye, ye said it been jealousy." San roughly pushed Wooyoung's hand off, the sharp slap resounding much too loud in Seonghwa's ears. "Don't be childish. The 'ell do ye want with jealousy on this ship?"

"I just want to make sure ye be safe! Anybody on board would be jealous if they saw ye throwin' yerself at a stranger! Even more so since they be the people whom ye mean the seven seas to!"

They were talking finally, that was good. However, these few minutes of normal conversation felt much too fragile. They would break apart any second now. Seonghwa's brain was yelling at him to leave already and to let them work it out, but at the same time, he was scared of missing the moment it all escalated, and he would need to step in.

"Not everybody thinks like that, Wooyoung. Jolly, 'ow dare ye preach to me about 'ow much the crew 'elped me when actually ye was the only one who kept pushin' me aft into a past that I don't want to define me? Ye be the only person who made this here problem up so don't give me that crap about bein' mates an' watchin' out fer me! It be far too late fer me to believe that." San sounded as if he was close to punching Wooyoung in the face. In a dilemma, Seonghwa kneaded his hands together.

"I be sorry, understood?! I be 'ella sorry fer everythin' that 'appened, I told ye countless times! Why can't ye see that if ye won't accept me, I at least want to make sure that nobody else will get 'urt?! I be watchin' out fer them too, even if ye don't think so!"

"Ye wouldn't be sorry an' then get right aft to bullyin' me! What's the point o' bein' sorry then?!"

Seonghwa's jaw hurt from where he was clenching it too hard. His feet were restless, wanting to step forward already but being repelled all the same. At their rough exclamations, his guts had formed into a tight ball of nervousness. He could not let them fuck this up.

"San." Leaves rustled as they moved. Seonghwa risked a peek and found Wooyoung just stepping up to San to gently hold his hands in his. San still looked defensive, but his gentle fingers subconsciously curled around Wooyoung's. Back behind the tree, Seonghwa tried to relax his jaw. He was praying to every god in the sky that this would not end with a dead body.

"Sanie... I be truly sorry. I gave up tryin' to be the nice guy after some time. After all, I knew that there no matter what, ye would see me as an enemy. So I just watched out fer ye via the other mateys. But please, ye 'ave to believe me. I don't 'ate ye. I've long since stopped lookin' down on ye. I admire yer strength fer livin' through all o' them 'orrible things. I just want to protect ye from anythin' like that there 'appenin' again. Wanna 'elp ye get rid o' that unhealthy copin' mechanism."

San was quiet for a while. Their anger had simmered down considerably. Now, it seemed like it was time to go.

Seonghwa carefully sneaked away from the scene. By the time he was back on the clearing, his heart had relaxed from its excited tension, allowing him to breathe in deeply.

He wished those two the best of luck. If they managed to come back later happily swinging hands, Seonghwa would forgive them for the years of stress they had put him through.

Mingi was still helping Yongguk with the lanterns by the time Seonghwa rejoined with them. Both of them turned to look at him with curious eyes as he approached them.

"'ow did it go?"

Seonghwa sat down in the grass groaning. He was just a little bit sulky after having seen them so close. He missed Hongjoong. He wanted to hold the lithe little body of his lover in his arms again.

Pouting, Seonghwa moved to rip a few grass halms apart.

"They kinda made it so far. It's tense still, but I think they are on a good path right now. We'll know later, but I didn't want to risk ruining it," he sighed relieved, Mingi immediately echoed the sound.

"That sounds jolly, indeed. I bet ye 3 doubloons they be goin' to make up today because they 'ad enough o' fightin' already." Mingi confidently patted his pocket, the challenge in his face making Seonghwa grin lazily.

"3 doubloons they don't, but Jongho and Yeosang get it on instead." Yeosang had been much more evident and willing, Seonghwa would count on him.

"Damn, sounds like a deal." Mingi shook Seonghwa's hand firmly and then turned back to tying the last lantern up securely. While he sat back grunting to wipe the sweat off his nape, Seonghwa took a moment to look around.

The clearing had become a gorgeous place. Somehow, they had managed to create a sitting area for the whole crew with barrels and crates. Two crates stacked onto each other shaped a little desk for San to stand behind in the middle of the platform. Another desk had been prepared for what Seonghwa guessed to be food later.

It all looked pretty plain in a beautiful way. The simple lanterns made of paper bathed them in soft orange light, and Yeosang and Kira sitting on the crates and looking all the way like pirates gave the mood Seonghwa needed.

Now it was just Hongjoong missing. Seonghwa wanted to taste his sweet lips again already.

"Do ye like it?"

Seonghwa craned his neck to look up at the grinning Mingi. The man looked savage with that eye patch of his, and still, he seemed exceptionally soft today.

Yongguk wandered off whistling when Mingi came down from that tree of his.

"I do. Mingi... Does this make you happy?" Seonghwa spoke in a hushed whisper as to not expose the other man. While his own heart too was erratic with the thought of marrying here, he could still not believe it quite yet. Mingi seemed satisfied already, though.

"It does. I 'aven't been this 'appy fer a long time. When I met Hongjoong... I did nay think 'e would e'er get this here far. Marryin' the man 'e loves... It seemed impossible fer that suicidal kid at that there time."

Seonghwa watched him, wordless. Mingi gave a gentle smile before he began speaking again.

"Ye scurvy dogs be family. All the family I 'ave now. O' course, I be glad to see ye spend such a joyful time together. Now that I can't see it fer me dear brat o' a brother, I can at least see the brothers on me ship spend their lives 'appily."

It made a lot of sense. Mingi had been around for the longest time, after all.

"Youjin and Hanbyeol would have loved to witness this day," Seonghwa murmured with his heavy heart, his eyes dropping to the ground.

Mingi gave a low hum before glancing over to where Kira was braiding a flower crown right now while Yeosang was following a tad more clumsily but with happy little giggles of 'hehet'.

"I be sure she'll tell them when the time comes. An' I also know that me brother be watchin' from somewhere as we speak an' be quite proud o' me. I made it this far an' it be worth it. I get to see the man I live fer marry the man 'e lives fer an' I think that be beautiful."

Seonghwa did not expect to suddenly get chocked up by tears at Mingi's honest statement. However, when hot liquid pooled in his eyes, he did nothing to fight it. He merely turned his head to the side, embarrassed, and with tears clinging to his lashes.

"Idiot... I'm supposed to cry after the ceremony."

Mingi's boisterous laughter lit up the nightly scene. Seonghwa weakly hit him in the side when the man's big arms enveloped him, but he melted into the embrace all the same. Mingi's chest was warm as Seonghwa cuddled up against the taller man. He successfully blinked his tears away while Mingi gently swayed them left and right.

"Me bad. Let me make it up to ye."

With that, Mingi turned them around, making Seonghwa confusedly glance over his shoulder.

And there, in the entrance to the clearing, there were just three people coming up the trail.

It was not that hard to spot Yunho and his tree-like self. He was smiling so brightly that it must hurt his every face's muscle. Jongho, on his other side, looked a bit battered up by bruises, but he, too, was wearing a tired little smile as he looked around.

And right in their middle, dressed in a blindingly white dress was Hongjoong. He had his eyes dead set on Seonghwa and was coming closer steadily even when multiple crew members called out to him.

Seonghwa felt himself grow rigid in Mingi's arms as he observed his captain. His mouth ran dry.

Hongjoong was actually wearing a white dress, and he looked like the wildest of all angels in it. His red hair was not bound back today and brushed over his shoulders like drying blood. His chest and arms were decorated with thin lace in the form of pretty flowers that spilt down his torso and the beginning of his skirt. The skirt looked to be made of light but solid fabric. It reached up to about half of Hongjoong's thighs at the front and dragged behind him through the grass.

Seonghwa had half a mind to laugh about how his dress literally looked like his hair, but he choked again when he saw the boots Hongjoong was wearing.

They were high-heeled too (what else would they expect from Hongjoong) and made of another layer of lace that reached up the man's calves prettily. They were laced up by a white satin ribbon on the sides and fit perfectly well to the dress.

Seonghwa was so lost in his confusion how breathing worked that he barely noticed Hongjoong halting in front of him. Now it was just Mingi's broad frame separating them.

Seonghwa stared and then stared some more. Hongjoong was wearing a white neckpiece that crossed pearls all over his shoulders, and his eyes were dusted with golden glitter.

Breathless, Seonghwa watched Hongjoong reach out for him with filigree lacey gloves that had pearls dangling from them. If Seonghwa looked closely, he could even see white pearl earrings on Hongjoong, and he was pretty damn close to fainting by now.

"Mingi, could ye 'and 'im o'er?"

Seonghwa's brain short-circuited at the sight of Hongjoong in white lace. He was more gorgeous than every star in the sky, and he was all Seonghwa's.

Mingi let go of Seonghwa much too suddenly, and he stumbled, momentarily disoriented.

And then, Hongjoong was there, and his gentle fingers held Seonghwa's waist. Tempting lips ghosted over Seonghwa's in the faintest hint of a welcoming kiss.

"Hey there, prettyboy." Hongjoong gently nosed up to Seonghwa's collar, while his fingers kept stroking the soft velvet under his fingers.

"Let's marry, savvy?"


	25. Wedding Vows

Seonghwa just wanted to stay in Hongjoong's arms forever.

At this moment, he would gladly move the wedding to a later date and indulge in his lover he had missed so dearly. He wanted to ask Hongjoong about everything, wanted to taste the sweet taste of his lips, and listen to his beating heart. He wanted to have it all somewhere privately between just the two of them.

But Hongjoong seemed set on marrying him right here, right now, with no further time to wait.

The glitter around the man's eyes twinkled playfully in the dimmed lights as he took Seonghwa's hand with his to gently lock their fingers with each other. The familiar brush of his skin against Seonghwa's made an enthusiastic little swarm of butterflies travel through the man's stomach. Lovestruck, he stared at the captain, still not finding any words to describe the situation with.

Mingi turned to fetch all of the still missing crew members while Hongjoong patiently coaxed Seonghwa over to the platform. He elegantly sunk down on the stairs, and his skirt spread out around him like a pool of liquid with the movement. Seonghwa watched, entranced, as his stunning lover lifted his eyes to him.

A quirk of Hongjoong's lips snapped Seonghwa back out of his staring fit, and he hurried to sit down next to the beautiful man. He wanted to touch him so bad, but at the same time, he was afraid to break something if he did. Be it customs or the dress, in case he accidentally tried to rip it off Hongjoong's body.

"What got ye so struck, sugar? Be it me appearance?" Hongjoong drawled with a devious smirk that made it all too apparent that he was aware of the effect he had. Seonghwa could picture it well how Yunho and Jongho helped him get into his dress before they came here, and both fired up his ego all the more. Of course, he knew what he was doing to Seonghwa.

Usually, Seonghwa would have played back right against Hongjoong. But today, today he just wanted to admire the beauty of the other man.

So instead of a witty remark, Seonghwa just nodded quietly, not trusting his voice.

Hongjoong gave a little smile and scooted closer to Seonghwa's side to press up against his arm warmly. Up close, Seonghwa could see down his back, to the fresh tattoo, that he was wearing proudly and without any kind of cover hiding it away. Their symbol.

Mindlessly, he ran his fingers over it to tenderly massage the flesh around it.

"Somebody missed me, 'm? Let's wait until San an' the others be 'ere; then we'll marry right away. An' then I'll take ye on a voyage to the most beautiful places I've e'er spied durin' me times as a gentleman o' fortune. To spend time there, just the two o' us."Hongjoong took it upon himself to reach over and draw Seonghwa's arm over and around his hips.

Startled, Seonghwa let his fingers cautiously spread away from Hongjoong's side at first. He was trembling like a leaf, not sure if it was alright to touch the man's waist that was clad so expensively. However, after he overcame the initial fear, he slowly lowered his fingers to wrap around Hongjoong's side. The pirate leaned into the soft touch, satisfied.

The lace felt nice and rough under his fingers as he pulled Hongjoong to his side. He could barely even believe sitting next to Hongjoong in a wedding gown, and even less so since he was going to be the guy Hongjoong would marry.

He. Park Seonghwa, one of the most boring people on earth. Who came on a ship many years ago with no idea what future lay ahead of him when he did.

His heart felt drawn to Hongjoong as if held by strings that kept them close together. Seonghwa allowed himself to nuzzle into the man's red hair, pressing gentle kisses against the crown of his head in his wake.

Seonghwa did not notice how Yeosang passed them on the stairs to greet Jongho. Hongjoong, however, did, and with an amused chuckle, he poked Seonghwa in the side to shift his attention to them.

Yeosang had stopped in front of the other man with his hands held behind his back to hide their nervous clench. One of his feet was dancing oddly on the ground in twists and turns, and he was not even looking at Jongho directly. It looked like a weird set up for them to talk.

Jongho cocked his head, also confused. From a distance, it was hard to say if he blushed, but his eyes seemed a little less cold, wandering over Yeosang's exposed collarbones just a tad too obvious.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at them, his fingers tapping away on Hongjoong's ribs as they watched them tensely.

"Hey, uh, welcome back."

Inwardly, Seonghwa gave a standing ovation to Yeosang for having the courage to speak up first.

Jongho awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"Oh, yarr, right. I be 'appy to be aft. 'ave you been well?"

Hongjoong cringed into Seonghwa's side. Seonghwa gently shushed him with a squeeze of his fingers.

"Aye! Thanks for asking. You... You're bruised up pretty badly, though..." Yeosang bit his lip, shyly making eye contact with Jongho. For a moment, they stared at each other, Yeosang seemingly having forgotten about the bruise on the other man's face again.

"Aye, got into a fight or two. But we made it out an' be 'ere now, so it be alright. Yunho said they will 'eal nicely. I sent the scallywags who punched me cryin' into their mommies' arms."

"I want to punch you too!"

This time, Seonghwa spluttered. Hongjoong at his side had gone wide-eyed too. An adorable confusion had taken over his features at Yeosang's sudden outburst.

Jongho retreated a step, his eyes darting around nervously.

"W-why? I did nay do anything, did I? Be ye mad?" A question was written on his face as if it was a blank piece of paper. Why the hell would their gentle navigator want to punch him for coming back?

Yeosang scrambled to explain. He hid behind his hair in embarrassment as his body curled into himself, making him retreat.

Anxious, Seonghwa dug his fingers into Hongjoong's side, making a little moan escape his lips. Neither of them minded, both too focused on their blossoming couple. Yeosang could not move back out, not now!

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I want to punch you... softly."

Jongho was already reopening his mouth to reply confusedly when Yeosang finally squeezed his eyes shut and squeaked out the last part.

"Softly! With my lips! On your lips!" He ended in a weird sound that might have been regret. His face was bright red behind his hands and blonde locks combined. Seonghwa felt his chest fill with warm pity for the man. He deserved a hug.

"Oh, so... Ye wanna battle? I might need more punches than just one to be defeated, though," Jongho replied much too smoothly. Seonghwa suspiciously squinted his eyes at him. That sentence came too sincerely for him never to have thought about it before.

Yeosang gasped like a fish on land.

"Ah yeah, let's... Let's battle! I'm confident I'll be able to beat you in a fight!"

What was it with those weird war metaphors?

For a second, nothing happened. Both of them stared at each other blushingly without moving even a centimetre.

Then, Jongho finally took pity on the other man. With slow, jerky movements, he leaned forwards to plant a little kiss on Yeosang's cheek.

Despite the innocence of the gesture, Yeosang lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Maybe... later, though. I be kinda uncomfortable with the way our couple be starin' at us." Jongho glanced over Yeosang's shoulder at Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Hongjoong gave his brightest and fakest smile, while Seonghwa waved at them like a mom at their playing children.

"Sure, aye. After we made sure they only look at each other."

"Aye."

With that, they moved away from each other again, but it was less awkward. They looked at each other tenderly now, the great barrier overcome. They would only move forward from now on.

Seonghwa wiped an invisible tear.

"They grow up so fast, 'uh? Oh, speakin' o' lovesick 'earties. Look who finally made an appearance." Hongjoong nodded at the entrance of the clearing, right at Wooyoung and San. They were holding hands as if they would get lost if they did not. When they glanced at each other, Seonghwa could basically taste the sudden love radiating off them. San looked at Wooyoung like he was his brightest star, and Wooyoung did it right back.

Hongjoong pretended to throw up. Seonghwa gagged.

"Disgusting. Love has to be a wonderful thing, right? Come on, let's marry already and leave all those losers alone with each other." Seonghwa rose to offer Hongjoong his hand, pulling the pirate up next to him.

"There been days when we all just fucked each other's brains out on the ship. An' 'ere we be now, with all o' them gettin' feelings like some kids. I could ne'er."

Seonghwa disappointedly shook his head before leading Hongjoong over to the altar. They shared a little amused smile while they waited for the crew and their two guests to come over.

Everybody had come by now. The boys had carried Hojun all the way up here, so he could be part of the ceremony. By the time all of them were seated orderly on their crates, San had stepped up behind the desk Hongjoong, and Seonghwa stood in front of. With a pretentious clearance of his throat, he made all whispers die down.

Another sugary sweet glance at Wooyoung, then they could finally begin.

"Welcome, mateys. Ladies, gentlemen, whatever ye want to be called, as ye be present 'ere. We 'ave come together 'ere today to make sure that there them two mateys" San sharply glanced between Hongjoong and Seonghwa "are goin' to get married to rule the oceans together!"

A general hooting and cheering broke out in the excited audience. Wooyoung yelled the loudest. Seonghwa suspected he had an affair with their good and Christian pastor.

"Aye, so I kinda did nay prepare a speech fer this here an' only memorised the important bits. It goes like this. Hongjoong, do ye promise to keep Seonghwa safe even if say Davy Jones calls fer ye?"

Hongjoong was holding onto Seonghwa's shaky hands gently, his eyes sincere. He was meeting Seonghwa's nervous stare head-on.

"Aye." A simple answer, yet all the more powerful coming from his lips.

"Wonderful. An' Seonghwa will ye keep Hongjoong save if uhhh even if yer mom tells ye not to?"

Seonghwa ignored that little disrespectful jab, nodding instead.

"Aye."

"Alright, jolly, that makes things quite easy. Now, does anybody 'ave any complaints to make? Comments? No? Well then, I won't need this here either." San lifted his hand that was holding Wooyoung's gun, gently setting it down on the desk between them. At Seonghwa's incredulous look, he just shrugged, smirking like a little imp.

"Here be yer rings. Put them on each other." San handed over the little box that Yeosang had kept safe during the day. Hongjoong immediately let go of Seonghwa's hands to take it. For a long second, Seonghwa felt painfully lost and helpless, but this was still Hongjoong. Stunning Hongjoong, who now lifted Seonghwa's hand again.

The black ring slipped onto his ring finger smoothly to settle snug around the base. It fit well, far too well, but Seonghwa would not question his captain.

Instead, he slipped the silver ring onto Hongjoong's finger. When he did not fuck up with his sweaty palms, he gave himself an imaginative shoulder pat. He was terribly nervous, despite this just being his fellow crew members.

"Nice. Now, the only thing left for the two o' ye to do be to kiss. That seals the bond." San hurried to cover his eyes as if it was the most repulsive thing to see.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes at him.

With his heels making him taller, Hongjoong stepped over to close the last distance between him and Seonghwa's tense body. His guts were all knotted up fearfully, and he could get no word out right now, he was that anxious.

However, there were no words needed. It was just Hongjoong softly pressing his lips to Seonghwa's like they had done countless times before.

Seonghwa allowed himself to melt a little into the kiss, and his body shuddered as he finally relaxed willingly.

After a long second, Hongjoong already pulled back, turning to look at San curiously.

"Ye be married now, congrats."

The crew erupted in loud hollering. Hats were being thrown, and tears exchanged. Before Seonghwa could fathom how easy this had been, he was already being swamped by loads of pirates, who wanted to congratulate him.

Hongjoong disappeared somewhere in the crowd too, but his bell-like laughter still tingled in Seonghwa's ears like his favourite melody all the while.


	26. Unified

The whole day, Seonghwa could not keep his eyes and hands off Hongjoong. After the exchange of vows and rings, they were to participate in some useless but endearing little activities with their friends. It was only ever so they would spend some time together with the crew before they went to have a few days to themselves as a freshly wed couple. Seonghwa was happy to share those moments with his friends, but at the same time, he was drawn to Hongjoong like a moth to light. He had trouble concentrating on anything else.

The crew had brought the flag of the Precious to land. As the first part of the festivities, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were supposed to tie it to a branch to stick it into the ground. It had some symbolism of their union or something, Seonghwa guessed. With the flag as their guardian and witness, they would spend two days here and then set sails again.

So while Hongjoong was carefully spreading out the worn fabric over their laps, Seonghwa was observing his gentle fingers, his melancholy expression, the way the pearls dangled from his ears, and red hair shifted over his shoulder whenever he moved.

Hongjoong was as beautiful as the sun breaching the ocean, and he was all Seonghwa's.

In a sudden impulse, Seonghwa surged forward to press his lips against Hongjoong's. Before Hongjoong could even shake off his surprise, Seonghwa already moved back, blushing.

The crew around them was gagging and yelling. Yunho pretended to have a heart attack.

The captain threw a smirk in Seonghwa's direction. His lips curled enough to expose the barest hint of his gummy smile. Every last bit of Seonghwa's heart that was not Hongjoong's yet threw itself at the man.

"What be it, sugar? Ye satisfied with yer decisions?"

The flag was spread out over his lap, blanketing him completely. The captain looked tiny under the black fabric, tiny enough to probably be able to wear it as a cape if he wanted to. Seonghwa's mind filled with ideas on how to draw him like this, how pretty their Jolly Roger would look draped over Hongjoong's skin.

Maybe later.

"Aye. I got me the most savage gentleman o' fortune out o' all o' them."

Hongjoong gave an approving hum before he leaned over to press a gentle kiss against Seonghwa's lips. Seonghwa allowed himself to giggle against the other's mouth, which caused a little smile to appear on his husband's lips.

His husband.

Seonghwa was giddy with glee. Hongjoong was his husband, he could call him his husband anytime now.

"Ye did. I hope ye won't regret that in the future." Hongjoong allowed Seonghwa to smooth his palms over the flag in his lap while they placed absent-minded kisses on each other's mouths. They only pulled back when Wooyoung gave an impatient whine somewhere in the back.

"I won't. I'm quite satisfied with my decision. And I hope that your opinion on this matter won't change either."

"I been the one who suggested it. Don't worry, little baker lad. I be quite sure o' this." Hongjoong smiled down at his ring, and the way the black gem shone in the sunlight. Seonghwa gently touched his own ring to the other man's, creating a clinking sound. When Hongjoong giggled, he was satisfied, moving to lean back again.

"That's good. Now, let's finally put this flag up before everybody else dies of boredom." Seonghwa turned to look at the waiting crew, who had started to converse with each other by now. Jongho's and Yeosang's noses were brushing with how close they were sitting talking and staring at each other's lips. Wooyoung was basically in San's lap too, and the rest looked like a very hungry and tired lot.

Hongjoong laughed at the sight they made, and then they concentrated back on the task at hand. Hongjoong was good with knots, so his deft fingers moved much faster than Seonghwa's. They got done soon and then rose to put the flag up behind the platform.

The happy cheers assured them about everybody's pride in this.

Chuckling, Seonghwa reached over to interlace his hand with Hongjoong's, pulling him along. Yunho took off with a few of the boys to prepare some food on the ship, while Yeosang asked Seonghwa and Hongjoong to come over to the other table they had prepared. It had been devoid of any utensils earlier, but now a familiar jar of ink and a bunch of nails were at the ready.

With curious eyes, Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong.

"I decided on somethin' I want to put on ye. Could ye strip yer coat an' shirt off fer me an' lay down 'ere?"The pirate coquettishly trailed his hand down Seonghwa's chest. He slowly moved to crowd Seonghwa against the table while his fingers lazily played with the buttons on Seonghwa's jacket.

"Sure," the quartermaster merely breathed. He was just a tad too fast as he stripped his clothes off, nearly ripping them in the process. Hongjoong smirked at his impatience and gently held him in the nape to add a soothing touch as the man hurried.

Not even a minute later, Seonghwa sat down on the desk. Hongjoong readily stepped in between his open thighs to run a hand down his chest again. His faint touch made Seonghwa tremble and arch against him.

San whistled somewhere in the crowd. The effect of their punishment on him was clearly wearing off.

With both of Hongjoong's hands mindlessly sliding over Seonghwa's thighs, the man shuddered while Yeosang prepared everything next to them. When he turned to hand Hongjoong the coal to draw first, Seonghwa unsurely moved to lay down.

"On yer stomach, dear. I will put it in the same place as ye did."

Hongjoong's hand was guiding him, as Seonghwa willingly laid down against the cool wood. He cushioned his head with his arms and observed the watchful crew while Hongjoong went to work.

"'ow be the married life, Hwa? Do ye feel yerself gettin' even lamer?" Wooyoung called out to Seonghwa, and the man rolled his eyes before he sluggishly pointed at San.

"When is your wedding, huh? You think you can resist that man?"

Jongho sighed somewhere. "There be clearly not enough grog around yet."

"If we e'er become as borin' as ye two, we might. But fer now, we be free men!"

Seonghwa gave a snort and rolled his eyes at them. With one hand, he reached back to support Hongjoong, as the man was climbing on his back to settle down comfortably on the small of his back.

"Yeah, I'll give you two years max. There will be sappiness and romance involved even for you, I've warned you, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung childishly stuck his tongue out at Seonghwa, before hiding in San's chest with a squeak. San also grimaced at Seonghwa while he wrapped up his lover in his embrace, pressing him close to his body until he was nearly hidden under San's bulging arms.

Seonghwa continued to bicker with the crew until Yunho finally arrived with their food and enough rum to get the whole team drunk. Kira helped him pass everybody a bottle so they could toast together.

"Let's 'ave a toast like a thunder! The mightiest couple to e'er sail the ocean 'as risen! Congrats on ye two, let's celebrate this here until we don't know our own names any more!" Yunho lifted his bottle for the others to copy, and everybody joined with a confident hoot of themselves. Seonghwa let his bottle clink against Hongjoong's, and then drank in unison with the others. As usual, the alcohol burned its way down his throat to settle comfortably in his belly.

After taking another big gulp, Seonghwa set the bottle down again to get back into position. Hongjoong, too, shifted above him, and Seonghwa swore he could feel lace rub against his back from where Hongjoong's warm behind was planted on his back with his skirts spread out. He wanted to reach back and check, but right at that moment, Yongguk came over to lean against the desk next to his head elegantly. Innocently, Seonghwa blinked up at him, and his locks that were touched by the first rays of the sunrise.

"I, too, congratulate you two. I'm sure you've finally found your destiny with this, Pirate King. I hope to have you two visit me often in the future."

Hongjoong gave a hearty laugh, wiping Seonghwa's shoulder down.

"Isn't it better news if we don't visit ye? Whenever we need yer 'elp, it be usually bad news," he said charmingly. The first touch of needles to Seonghwa's skin came, biting harmlessly. Seonghwa had been through much worse.

"While that may be true, I would rather like to know you in danger instead of hearing no news at all. Danger means you are thriving, after all." Yongguk took a sip of his own rum, giving an approving nod right after.

"Wise words. Well then, I'll keep ye busy. Be warned." Hongjoong's fingers were gently pulling and pushing on Seonghwa's skin, every touch of the needles gentle. Seonghwa relaxed completely underneath him, just trying to get a feel of the man's underwear again.

Yongguk's deep chuckle was their only answer, then the man already stepped away again to mingle with the playful crew. For now, everybody left them alone so that Hongjoong could work in peace.

"Don't be too curious. Ye will know what it be soon."

"Are you wearing lace underwear?"

Another blubber of laughter escaped Hongjoong. Seonghwa was keenly aware of his hot thighs around Seonghwa's back, and every brush of fabric against his skin. He was not sure if what he was feeling was part of Hongjoong's skirt or something else.

"What if I be?" His voice dropped provocatively, making the heat in Seonghwa's belly abruptly turn into something else. However, when Hongjoong also dared to gently roll his hips down into Seonghwa to rile him up even further, Seonghwa was close to snapping. If Hongjoong had not been inserting needles in his skin right now, he might have thought about rolling around and pinning the man down. It would be far too easy to actually see what he was hiding under that skirt of his.

"Then I might need you to prove that to me later. Wearing lace without telling one's husband is a serious crime, Captain Kim," Seonghwa drawled roughly, his voice nearly cracking. He was needy, the tight confines of his pants not helping him at all. Hongjoong had opted to explicitly label his outfit as something that had to be worn without underwear. The rough velvet brushing against the sensitive tip of Seonghwa's hardening length made him squirm.

Hongjoong noticed, of course, he did. In response, he framed Seonghwa's ribcage all the tighter with his glorious legs. His weight forced Seonghwa to stay still on the table.

"Oh, I can do that just fine. There be a few things that I want to show ye down there." Hongjoong stabbed him again with the needles before Seonghwa could get a witty remark out. For now, he needed to stay still and wait. But he would pull Hongjoong down on him as soon as those needles disappeared, with the crew there or not.

Thankfully, Kira distracted Seonghwa from dwelling too long on his aching need. She came over with a bottle clutched in her slender fingers to lean against the table in a similar fashion to Yongguk earlier. She had woven some golden bands and pearls into her long braids, looking pretty for their big day. Seonghwa appreciated it.

"Congratulations, you two. I hope Venus will keep her word for a long time and hold your love safe in her cradle," she hummed melodiously. Seonghwa gave her his best smile, trying to look not too stressed.

"Thank you. For sharing this with us, too."

She took a sip of her rum, looking out into the woods leading to the ocean. The waves were rolling loudly in the distance, crashing against the cliffs powerfully.

"It is only fair for me to do. I can not replace Youjin, but I can at least try to pass this joyful message to him."

Shuddering, Seonghwa nodded. That sounded much too eerie again.

"Yongguk, and I will leave soon."

"We will go aft on the ship too in the evenin'. Ye can accompany us there, if ye want, we can drop ye off back in Lahr," Hongjoong spoke up smoothly. Other than Seonghwa, he did not seem to be as disturbed.

Kira gave a graceful smile.

"I would love that, Captain."


	27. Laces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the beginning until the arrow! Warnings for Exhibitionism and Voyeurism

Seonghwa was nearly just as impatient to roll Hongjoong around and take him, as he was to see what kind of tattoo the other man had given him. Still, he waited patiently until Hongjoong gave him permission to turn. When he did, he was mindful of his shoulder that still stung a bit under its fresh bandages.

"So, what is it?" Seonghwa shifted underneath Hongjoong, so the man was now sitting in his lap rather than his back. Seonghwa's curious fingers sneaked right under Hongjoong's dress to slide up his smooth thighs. The tattoo could not be that big, given the time in which he had finished, and Seonghwa imagined it to be about the same size and detail as the one he had left on Hongjoong.

"Ye'll see soon. It be nothin' much. Just a little reminder, just like yers. We can continue to decorate each other's bodies o'er time. I always wanted the tattoo o' a kraken on me," Hongjoong said completely serious before he giggled at Seonghwa's grimace. Tentacles were not exactly his favourite thing.

Indeed, Seonghwa would never reject Hongjoong, though. So if Hongjoong wanted a weird tattoo, then Seonghwa would supply it for him no matter what. And he would look stunning anyways.

Seonghwa's fingertips found the lacey underwear Hongjoong was donning. It was made of thin silk at the sides and lace at the front, no doubt as white as Hongjoong's dress. When Seonghwa reached around him, he could also feel it creating a thin path in between Hongjoong's supple cheeks. It was much less fabric than usual, covering next to nothing, and Seonghwa did not hesitate to grab two handfuls of Hongjoong's warm flesh roughly.

The captain giggled entertained, allowing Seonghwa to play with him while gently grinding down on his arousal. Like a little minx, he played innocent, his face all cute and smiley.

Seonghwa did not let his eyes stray away from his gorgeous husband for even a second. Not, when his fingers brushed against the plug inside of Hongjoong, and not when Hongjoong's lashes fluttered pleasedly.

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa warningly growled the other's name when his lips dropped open like a blossoming flower. The pirate had pushed the lace aside to gently ease the toy out of Hongjoong, making the other man all desperate and impatient.

"Come on, Hwa... I've been 'ard since before the ceremony."

Seonghwa chuckled at his pouty remark and put the toy aside on the side of the table where nobody could see. When he gently prodded at the man's hole, he could feel it slippery and wet, a thick liquid dripping out from within.

"Hmm? Did you let Yunho fuck you in this dress before I did?" Seonghwa watched Hongjoong bite his lip when he slowly slipped a finger in to feel up his softened and stretched walls. Little breathless sounds poured out of Hongjoong's mouth when Seonghwa applied pressure to his already swollen and clearly sensitive prostate.

"N-not in the dress. I reserved that fer ye." Hongjoong willingly shifted his hips when Seonghwa reached beneath him to free his own member from the confines of his breeches. Much too impatient to wait any longer, he stroked himself to fill hardness and aligned Hongjoong's hips with his again.

With a little moan, Hongjoong sunk down on him. His hands had moved to hold onto Seonghwa's shoulders beneath him, and again, his pretty skirts spread around him in a disguise of their unmistakeable activities.

Seonghwa felt the man's warm and wet heat envelop him finally again after such a long time. He grabbed onto Hongjoong's hips to pull him down on him even deeper, chasing the feeling until Hongjoong's thighs trembled against his body. The pirate needed a minute just to study Hongjoong's face twisted in desperate pleasure; then he finally loosened his grip again.

"Go on."

Hongjoong slipped on his first try to push his body up, but when Seonghwa moved to grab his trembling wrists, he managed. His pearls and the many fabrics rustled against each other as he sensually rolled his hips. He fell into subspace surprisingly easy today, but Seonghwa would not complain. Rather, he drank up every delicious moan that left the man's lips. He was captured by the shining light of Hongjoong's beauty, by the darkness that it held within.

Hongjoong startled when Seonghwa suddenly sat up. His mewl at the shift of pressure got swallowed up by Seonghwa's hungry lips finding his. His trembling fingers came to settle on Seonghwa's shoulders when the pirate pulled him in close by his hips. He let Seonghwa control his movements, readily following them in his pretty dress.

"Ye look gorgeous like this here, Captain. All o' them be lookin' at ye, doin' so well." Seonghwa started meeting the other man's thrusts halfway. Little mewls and whines were spilling out of the desperate man. He was squirming and jolting, trying to get Seonghwa faster and deeper to reach his peak after all the time he had spent waiting.

Seonghwa gave in, his strong arms aiding Hongjoong's weak attempts to get what he wanted. The captain melted right against Seonghwa's chest to mouth at his neck, leaving bites and kisses everywhere he could reach.

With his thrusts gradually becoming harder, Seonghwa turned his head to look at the crew. Basically all of them were fixated on them, except for Kira, and Yongguk, who had wandered off somewhere. San had Wooyoung's mouth on his erection while he was watching the couple in front with heavy and dark eyes. Yunho and Mingi were hungrily kissing up on both sides of the neck of a whiny Yeosang, who just tried to watch Jongho. The other man sadly did not seem to care that much about the sensitive navigator. Instead, he, too, watched the captain with his hand slowly moving inside of his loose pants.

Even the lads were sneaking their peeks, some with their hands openly on each other, some more privately enjoying the show.

To please them, Seonghwa gave a particularly harsh thrust that had Hongjoong arch his back and throw his head back. The sun kissed his red locks that Seonghwa immediately grabbed, feeling them wrap around his fingers firmly. He gave a rough pull, gaining another helpless whine as he used his new leverage to pull Hongjoong down roughly.

Sweat was running over the other man's exposed neck, that Seonghwa licked right up. Hongjoong's hands could only scramble uselessly over Seonghwa's shoulders as he was completely locked up in the man's powerful hold.

"Look at them. Look at that there crew o' yours. They want to rip ye apart, Captain," Seonghwa murmured with his breath hot on Hongjoong's wet skin. He nudged his head over to his crew, to the low groans and wanton gazes they gave them.

Seonghwa could feel Hongjoong tremble as he met their eyes with his flushed face and wild hair. He chose right that moment to reach down, and wrap his hand around the leaking hardness that Hongjoong's skirts hid.

The warm press of Hongjoong against his chest made it easy for Seonghwa to succumb to the final wave of pleasure washing over him. With a shudder and a deep groan, he came inside of Hongjoong's pulsing warmth. He triggered Hongjoong's high shortly after, enduring the tight clench as Hongjoong's body seized. Hongjoong made a mess of his thigh and skirt, and his breathy moans rose in pitch as Seonghwa kept pressing his right hand and the ring against his throbbing flesh.

-> Seonghwa took a few gasps of air; then, he angled Hongjoong's head forwards so he could kiss his husband deep and dirtily. Hongjoong could only let him, not putting up any fight.

San groaned in response before finally growing quieter too. The only things that remained were Yeosang's hiccups and whimpers.

Seonghwa separated his lips from Hongjoong's with a wet smacking sound. He also removed his arms from Hongjoong's body to instead wrap them around his waist and gently lift him down his lap.

"Stay 'ere fer a second, pretty. I'll be right aft to bend ye o'er that table."

A devious little idea had popped into Seoghwa's head. Hongjoong was already so stretched out and submitting so quickly. He gave the perfect opportunity for Seonghwa to play more with him.

And damn, Seonghwa wanted to take him apart together with Mingi. Hongjoong was always going on and on about how much he adored Yunho's and Mingi's adornments. Seonghwa wished to see him falling apart completely. And given that Yunho had already gotten his piece for today, now it was time to allow Mingi some fun.

Seonghwa was just slipping down the table while Hongjoong stayed discarded like a limp doll. However, he never got far.

A sudden warning cry sounded followed right up by a gunshot. Instinctively, Seonghwa ducked, turning to stand protectively in front of a confused Hongjoong.

"It be the navy!" Somebody cried warningly, and then all hell broke loose.

Some men suddenly swarmed the clearing while shouting orders at each other. They came from the entrance like a never-ending flow of bodies that were armed to the teeth. Some of them also jumped out from between the trees. The crew was encircled by the enemy.

The smell of gunpowder filled the air as more deafening shots fell, nobody hesitating for them to get their weapons. Seonghwa felt the brush of air when a bullet whipped past his ankle and hurried to help a now awake Hongjoong down the table. The man's dazed eyes had cleared into his murderous dark gaze again.

It was Wooyoung, who kicked over the crate next to him that had their weapons stored inside. He took a mere second to throw Yeosang his guns before firing away himself. The first navy bodies dropped while San kneeled to hand everybody else their weapons too.

Their umbras swarmed out much faster than them, throwing themselves right into the sudden slaughter feast. The blue and white uniforms of the navy soldiers slowly stained with red, but there were still more coming, and the first crew members were clutching their injuries too.

Seonghwa caught Hongjoong's sword, handing it over quickly. He was just reaching out to grab his own swords from San, when a bullet grazed his arm too, making him yelp in pain.

Right in the next second, the elated shooter was struck down by Seonghwa's enranged shadow.

"Do not kill them! Their heads pay more if they are still alive!"

Seonghwa spotted their commander in the crowd. He was well-hidden behind some of his shooters and had a gun in his own hand that pointed at the running Dahan. He was following the man's attempt to get to his weapons with a mocking smirk on his lips, his fingers curling around the trigger.

Right before he could use it, a needle hit his arm. It bored directly into the junction of his pointer finger and thumb, making his hand spasm.

His gun dropped out of his weakened grip while he angrily yanked the thing out and sent a glare at Yunho. Yunho stared back just as icily.

"Dead men tell no tales, men. Give no quarter!" With that, Hongjoong disappeared in the push of bodies, his dress not keeping him from jumping right into the fight.

Seonghwa sliced open a man coming at him ruthlessly.

They had been interrupted at the wrong moment.

Seonghwa was much too fired up to bless their wedding with a sea of blood now. There was no stopping him as he dove right in next to Jongho, who was giving out punches with his spiked gloves. With Jongho punching in skulls and noses and Seonghwa's swords dancing through the air with nothing to stop them, they were a deadly team.

Seonghwa would make these men regret that they had chosen this moment to ambush them.

"Come here, you shadowy bastard!"

Right in the next second, Seonghwa could feel the cold of his shadow creeping into his body and settling heavily around his heart. The unspoken question in his mind was answered by the mad glint in Seonghwa's eyes.

Together, they beheaded a man, splattering blood all over his expensive clothes and naked chest.

"Kill them all. Make them regret it. Let one man flee to tell the story of the most powerful pirate's cruel wedding ceremony to the world so they can cower in fear."

Darkly, they went to work without looking back.


	28. Blessings of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the warning at the end to avoid spoilers!

Seonghwa's arm was throbbing with pain when he crossed swords with another bulky soldier that was about as tall as Yunho and much more aggressive. He was pushed back far too easily, having to rely on his umbra's dirty tricks to defeat the man.

They had been at it for about half an hour, and Seonghwa could feel his arms tire quickly. The weight of his weapons put a strain on his muscles, and every brutal hit he had to block made more pain flare up his arm. He needed to treat the injury. Even if it was not too deep, he did not want to risk another infection.

Seonghwa kicked the man in the groin and waited until he doubled over to slash his throat. With the man tumbling away, Seonghwa was left a second to breathe before the next enemy was already there.

He was livid with rage, but at the same time, they were greatly outnumbered. Mingi had troubles finding a safe spot, and Yunho had twice as much work to do while he was protecting the man. The trio that included the Captain, Yunho, and Jongho was also still weakened from their own battles.

They had completely not been prepared for this. There was no navy supposed to appear here, and from the looks of their ambush, they had been planning this for a longer time.

Seonghwa cursed their naivete. Blinded by the Wooyoung situation and Hongjoong's little stunt, they did not keep a keen eye on their surroundings.

A rough hit to his back made Seonghwa stumble, quickly turning to fight the next man off. His shadow was fighting with steely stamina, not tiring. While Seonghwa supported this method, his body had its limits. His wrists were by now shaking with the intensity some hits put on them, and he felt his boots slipping in the mix of liquids that made the loose earth muddy. Blood was covering him, but it was mainly that of the enemy. His umbra knew how to fight.

Seonghwa grunted as he took down another one of those men, narrowly escaping a blade that tried to pierce his stomach. He had to shake the sweat off his hair, but there was no time to curse the burning sun. There were still people to kill.

A gruesome cacophony of screams, gunshots, and the screeching of metal against metal accompanied Seonghwa on his trip over the battlefield. He could hear Wooyoung screaming in pain somewhere, so he set out to follow that noise. With quick steps, he avoided the individual fights and joined their gunners who stood back to back and tried to fend off a whole group of men. With blazing swords and eyes, he entered the battle, leaving death and destruction in his wake.

His shadow was singing. He was murdering and inflicting pain all he wanted. His dark self was taking over completely, making Seonghwa succumb into stepping back and letting him play. When he listened carefully, the clash of swords sounded like a beautiful melody, and every scream made his blood rate spike with excitement.

Seonghwa was deliberately keeping his distance from the venomous darkness that was pouring out of the man's heart like black ink. It was threatening to take over Seonghwa's pure mind.

Seonghwa's insides were a mess as he tried to battle his own shadow into just doing his part. They felt like two forces of the same strength clashing and dancing a dangerous walz with each other.

One of the men dropped, making Seonghwa cross eyes with Wooyoung's for a split second.

The man nodded, his sweaty hair plastered to his neck, and then turned to shoot at another one of the enemy gunners who was trying to take Mingi down.

Seonghwa went after Mingi this time, taking pity in the man's desperate attempts to defend himself.

Stepping over another man, Seonghwa took a moment to get an overview.

Some of their men were on the ground, one of them being San. Jongho was close to him already, though, fighting away while blood poured out of a nasty gash on his back. Seonghwa kept it in mind to call him out on that later. Some of their mates had had their moments of playing the hero and concealing their injuries before. He would make sure Jongho would not try that stunt on them and see Yunho later.

Seonghwa rid Mingi of the man that was trying to pressure him into dropping his weapon, breathing heavily. His shoulders were screaming at him to take a break already, so he did, letting both arms rest on the back of the fallen man. Mingi made eye-contact with Seonghwa with a nervous expression, then he gave a curt nod.

Mingi glanced around the clearing, counting their men.

Seonghwa was just wiping the blood off the slippery handle of his sword when Mingi suddenly gave an alarmed noise and stepped forward. Surprised at the sudden push, Seonghwa moved back, turning confusedly.

Mingi's desperate voice was loud as it bellowed over the blood-tainted meadow, gaining everybody's attention.

"Captain!"

The tone in which Mingi had said it made Seonghwa's blood run cold at once.

Whipping around, he searched the mass of bodies for the captain with red hair and a white dress.

He could not be overlooked.

Hongjoong was lying on the platform made of stone. The decorations from earlier had been reduced to little splinters, and nobody else was up there. It was just Hongjoong and the navy commander.

In the first moment, Seonghwa could not even understand what he saw. The picture looked so oddly wrong, so entirely out of context.

Hongjoong was on the ground in front of the flag they had put up earlier. But no, the flag was supposed to be in another place. How did it get there? And why was the commander the one holding onto the pole?

Seonghwa blinked perplexedly, keeping one eye on their surroundings so he would not be attacked suddenly.

Hongjoong had wrapped his hands around the flag pole, using all of his might to press against it. It seemed like he was struggling, his arms were bulging, and his eyes were wide from the exertion.

What was-

Seonghwa froze when understanding washed over him. An icy panic settled in his chest, making him step forward to the scene just as instinctually.

The commander was trying to impale Hongjoong with the flag pole. And from the looks of it, Hongjoong's weaker arms were giving out.

Seonghwa did not think. He did not think, and his useless negligence would haunt him even years later. There would not be a night in which he would sleep soundly again.

"Hongjoong!"

Hongjoong's head snapped around, searching for Seonghwa in the mass of people.

And his fingers slipped on the wood just when their eyes met.

It was Seonghwa, who flinched when the sharpened end of the branch came down. He could basically feel it ripping roughly through his tissue until it hit the stone underneath.

Hongjoong was quiet, frozen, just like the world around him. They stared each other, Seonghwa and Hongjoong, but they were way too far to see the emotion crossing each other's faces.

Seonghwa stood and watched. He did not manage to move even a centimetre. His subconscious was aware of the danger he was in, of the battle around him. However, he had lost all control. He could only stare at Hongjoong, who was clenching his teeth in pain as he was trying to stay quiet.

Seonghwa saw out of the corners of his eyes how the commander moved, doing something. The swishing of their flag in the air alerted Seonghwa finally, seeing the man twist the damn thing deeper into Hongjoong's chest.

And it was only then, that Hongjoong's hands flinched, grabbing onto the pole again.

Red. His dress was filling with red.

Seonghwa could see his desperation. Blood was trickling out of the corner of those beautiful lips and collecting underneath his head. He was still refusing to make a noise, but he was much too weak.

The commander's eyes glinted cruelly as he leaned more on the pole, keeping it locked inside.

Hongjoong... he was losing too much blood. He was dying.

Seonghwa still stood and stared. He felt as if he was waiting for something. For a miracle? A flash of lightning? Blinking and the illusion was gone? He did not know.

Why was Hongjoong dying right now? It did not feel right, it sounded all wrong.

Red stained him.

Something hit Seonghwa in the shoulder, making him stumble and turn his head confusedly.

He met the eyes of a soldier who was looking at him just as perplexed.

"Won't you fight, pirate?"

Seonghwa blinked, glancing at his shoulder. It was stained with red now too. Just like Hongjoong's pretty dress.

Empty, Seonghwa looked back at the man.

"Hongjoong is dying."

"Aye. And you are dying too if you don't move."

And that was Seonghwa needed. He lifted his sword, but he still felt as if all strength had left him. Where was he right now? Who were those unfamiliar faces? He had no idea what was going on.

Seonghwa was just moving to hit the man with a much too slow and sluggish movement when it finally came.

A shrill cry that made his blood run cold. It was full of agony, and it made Seonghwa's heart crack in his chest.

Seonghwa's eyes flickered again, wide now with panic, as he looked at the platform.

Hongjoong was not moving. His chest was still heaving with ragged and evidently painful breaths, but his hands had sunken onto the ground.

The commander had ripped the flagpole out of his body, and Seonghwa could see the life leaving Hongjoong. It dripped out of his body and down the sides of the platform. Red and precious.

How was Seonghwa so far? Why was he not moving at all?

It was only when the commander moved to lift the flagpole again, right above Hongjoong's head, that some life returned to Seonghwa.

He started moving, trying to get to Hongjoong, but he was much too slow. Something was in his way.

Disbelieving, Seonghwa turned to look at the soldier without ever letting his attention stray from Hongjoong.

"What are you doing? Let me help him," he whispered roughly. He hoped the other had even heard him because his voice was much too quiet right now. He was scared. Terribly cared for Hongjoong's life.

But the soldier had listened. However, he did not budge.

"What are you doing? Are you going to die watching your captain die?"

Hongjoong was dying? Why? How could that happen? Was he not... far too strong for that?

Paralysed, Seonghwa glanced at Hongjoong again. He was not putting up any fight at all now, just hanging limply in the commander's grasp. What were they doing with him? Were they trying to take him away? He was still alive, right?

Yunho would help him. Yunho always helped.

In the next moment, that commander brutally rammed down the sharp branch down Hongjoong's throat.

Seonghwa stumbled. His eyes grew wide with horror as he watched the man be impaled again, but this time it was far worse. The commander had angled the branch not downwards but towards Hongjoong's body.

And it was all too quick. Within a few macabre seconds, Hongjoong was impaled lengthwise by the pole, hanging on it like a roasted pig. He gave another weak twitch, blood spilling down his chin. His eyes were wide open in pain and fear.

Then, he stopped moving.

Seonghwa stood there while around him, the world was sinking into chaos.

He was not aware of Mingi slashing and hacking away at their enemies while he was running towards Hongjoong with tears clogging his eyes. He did not see Wooyoung get distracted by the gruesome display and taking a bullet to the chest. San had disappeared. Where was Jongho right now? Yeosang missed a shot he directed at the commander.

The only thing that Seonghwa did notice was Yunho.

He appeared next to Seonghwa like an archangel out of the stories. With one rough slash of his sword, he had the weird soldier that had kept bugging Seonghwa on the ground.

"Seonghwa! Wake up, we need to go!"

Seonghwa glanced at Yunho's arm around his waist, feeling himself get dragged backwards. They were going in the wrong direction. There was nothing behind them, Hongjoong was in front. Weakly, Seonghwa struggled against the strong hold on him.

"N-No, wait. Hongjoong, he-"

"He be dead, Seonghwa! He be fuckin' dead, let's go!"

Hongjoong was dead? Hongjoong could not die.

Seonghwa craned his neck to see if that stupid rumour was true. Hongjoong could never be dead.

However, all that he saw was masses of white and blue uniforms. There were still far too many people here. They were crowding around the platform, obscuring it from view.

Their flag was nowhere to be seen.

"No, Yunho-"

"All 'ands aboard the ship! Set sail as quickly as possible!"

Somebody else answered. It was Jongho, coming right up on Seonghwa's other side.

"Yunho! The black jack!"

"Leave it! It shall go down with its Captain!"

Disoriented, Seonghwa again tried to push against Yunho's chest. However, as an answer, he was just lifted up and roughly thrown over the man's shoulder.

They were running now. Running and leaving Hongjoong behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and Gore, Major Character Death
> 
> Summary for those who didn't read: The crew fights the navy and Hongjoong gets killed after being distracted by Seonghwa. In the end, they flee without Hongjoong


	29. Just Dead

Seonghwa turned in his bed. Every part of his body ached when he rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling mindlessly. His eyes hurt with how furiously he had been crying until a few hours ago, but by now, they had just dried out.

Emptily, he was just breathing, just existing.

What the hell was he doing? Why was he still here? Why, when Hongjoong was not?

Seonghwa turned his head to look around the cabin. He could find traces of Hongjoong everywhere. There were his dirty-caked boots standing at the end of the bed, next to the wooden chest that had one of his coats carelessly thrown over it. His whip was hanging on the scratched up bedpost still, he had not needed it during the wedding, after all. There were his books and notes messily strewn over the table, just how Seonghwa was used to. And right next to Seonghwa on the pillows that smelled like him, there were still some strands of red hair that had let go of his head with time.

However, no matter how much he searched, he could not find Hongjoong. The man had disappeared like dust with the wind. He had left countless traces inside of everybody's hearts, unforgettable memories. But he was gone.

Seonghwa turned again and ignored how his shoulder immediately gave a warning stab of pain. He had still not treated his wounds, and he also could not seem to force himself to do it.

He had just caused Hongjoong's death. There was no reason for him to go and pretend like he wanted to preserve his own life without the other man, not after seeing him die.

His mind still replayed the image vividly. Hongjoong turning to look at him, worried at his call. The flag pole coming down on him, cutting him open. The way Seonghwa did not move like a stupid idiot while Hongjoong got speared onto the branch holding his own flag. And then, his wide and terrified eyes.

Seonghwa squeezed his lids shut tightly. The image burned and poisoned his heart worse than any sickness ever could. Seonghwa wanted to make it stop. He wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and throw it far away into the ocean. He wanted that pain to be gone.

But no. He could not do that. He needed to remember. He needed to remember the glorious pirate captain. He needed to remember his husband.

The thought made Seonghwa's breath hitch. His heart gave another slow and torturous squeeze, but he had no more tears left to cry. There was only emptiness.

He just moved to turn again, when a careful knock sounded on the door. It was the sixth time so far that somebody tried to talk to him, and yet, Seonghwa could not find any strength to reply. His voice was gone from all the crying and screaming he had done on their way back and during the first three hours on the Precious. He was sure that Yeosang hated him for it.

What even was he doing? Hongjoong was gone, and the crew was severely wounded and scarred out there, fighting for their lives. And Seonghwa, Seonghwa, was just lying here wanting to rot away.

He had killed Hongjoong.

"Seonghwa? May I come in, please? I took care o' everybody else an' we be sailin' smoothly. I be worried about ye."

Yunho. Dear Yunho, who had endured not just a few hits from Seonghwa. Dear Yunho, who kept on saving them whenever. Why could he not save Hongjoong? Why....?

"I be comin' in."

Seonghwa did not move. He kept still like a lifeless corpse and just stared at the wall. He was not in pain. He did not need Yunho.

Still, the door opened in the next moment, catching onto a crooked plank on the ground. Yunho pushed against the resistance, and then his heavy steps were inside already.

He was kind enough to close the door behind him.

"Seonghwa."

Was it physically possible to die from heartbreak? Seonghwa felt as if he might suffocate from how much his chest hurt. Helplessly, he clutched his hands at the spot, trying to will the pain away.

The bed dipped when Yunho sat down at his side. Seonghwa could not move, still lying there curled around his shattered heart. He did not flinch when Yunho carefully brushed his sweaty and blood-stained hair back.

"Let me see yer injuries, please. I need to treat them soon before it gets worse," the doctor murmured patiently. His gentle presence and kind voice made Seonghwa feel all the worse, and his eyes were burning again.

Seonghwa did not fight back when Yunho cautiously disentangled his limbs and sprawled Seonghwa out on the mattress so he could get a good look at the damage. Without seeing anything, Seonghwa stared at the ceiling and the swaying lantern in its centre.

"I want to die, Yunho."

He could not do this. Not without Hongjoong. Not without feeling the other man's arms wrap around his frame ever again. All that had ever given Seonghwa a purpose to be here was now gone.

Yunho gave a deep sigh, starting to wipe Seonghwa's chest free of blood.

"No, ye don't. This here be not o'er yet. I know 'ow ye feel as we speak, an' damn to the depths it 'urts. It 'urts more than gettin' fed to the sharks e'er could. But ye know what? That doesn't matter. We still got things to do as a crew. I won't let that navy bastard get away, an' ye shouldn't either." With more force than necessary, Yunho threw the rag on the bed next to Seonghwa. He leaned over the other man, then, to start stitching him up.

Seonghwa felt hot rage curl into his belly at the mention of the navy commander. He had seen the triumph in his eyes in the split second he had crossed eyes with Seonghwa. Hongjoong's and Seonghwa's relationship was no secret, their stories had passed countless mouths. This soldier had enjoyed killing Hongjoong, and he had laughed into Seonghwa's face.

No, he could not let that man go free. An ugly side inside of him wanted to do horrible things to that man. He would take him apart bit by bit, with his shadow right by his side until the man was begging to be killed as he did to Hongjoong.

He deserved that fate.

Yunho curiously glanced up at Seonghwa's twisted expression from where he was working. The doctor looked tired, his face pale and sunken.

"An' I don't know if ye've noticed, but they also got the bilge rat trio. They got Mingi, Wooyoung an' San."

Seonghwa blinked, trying to remember whether or not he had seen those three on their hasty escape. He had not.

A vulgar curse slipped over Seonghwa's lips.

"We won't leave them behind. We will wait until everybody 'as regained their senses an' then we will break them out o' there. With or without ye. It be yer decision whether ye want to stay." Yunho sighed, cutting the thread on Seonghwa's shoulder. He then moved on to his arm.

"What makes you so sure that they are still alive?"

It felt cruel to direct this question at the very man that had sworn to rescue them, but Seonghwa was too tired to care. There was no beating around the bush now.

"The navy usually doesn't kill gentlemen o' fortune on sight. They 'old trials an' stuff in a pretence o' justice. We still 'ave a few months left. Their 'eads be also worth more if they be still alive to atone fer their sins."

"But Hongjoong-"

Yunho silently nodded at the posters on the wall above Hongjoong's desk. Those were their wanted posters, every single one of them. Yeosang updated them whenever somebody's bounty rose, and then they usually celebrated together.

Seonghwa's eyes quickly found Hongjoong's familiar face. His bounty was high; it would last anybody a comfortable lifetime. However, that was not what Yunho was getting at. It was the words written above the ridiculously high number.

Instead of the usual 'Dead or Alive' that everybody else shared, Hongjoong's poster read 'Just Dead.'

"They've been tryin' fer years to get 'im. An' whenever they was close, 'e wormed 'is way out o' it. There be a reason every sailor fears grabbin' 'is name in their mouths. Capturin' 'im would be foolish." Yunho barked a bitter laugh, his dark locks falling into his eyes as he roughly patched up Seonghwa.

Seonghwa did not complain. He was busy staring at Hongjoong's roguish grin he wore on his poster. He missed him already.

"By the time we get around that bastard o' a soldier will be an admiral fer this here feat. I will adore cuttin' that grin off 'is face."

Seonghwa had decided.

"Hey, Yunho... Can we take a few days off?"

Worried, Yunho glanced up at him, their pained eyes finally meeting.

"Why? Does it 'urt so bad?"

"No, I... I wanna go visit Tikki and my mom. You know, show them the ring and boast a bit."

Yunho smiled softly, his whole expression growing tender.

"Of course, Hwa. After this here, the 'eadquarters be a mess anyway. While they be distracted, we can slip away, an' visit them," he agreed easily with a gentle pat on Seonghwa's unscathed flank. Seonghwa managed a hesitant smile too.

"Then I will go to them and take a few days of healing. I swear my mom bakes the best pastries that will cure any ache! And after that, I will go with you wherever you want me to go. I have nothing more to lose."

Yunho sat back when he finished. For a long moment, he just observed Seonghwa. Then he gave another faint smirk.

"Ye do. Ye still got yer own life to lose. An' even without Hongjoong bein' 'ere I know that 'e would 'it ye fer sayin' that. Let's carry on. Let's show the seven seas that we aren't weak just because we lost our Cap'n. Let's show them that they brought a storm upon themselves that they will regret summonin'."

Seonghwa felt his pain ease a bit at Yunho's enthusiasm. Yunho was, without a doubt, the strongest out of all of them. He always helped, no matter how.

"Epic speech. Then let's get those children out of there before the navy decides they are too annoying."

"Maybe we'll get them aft fer free if they put enough energy in their fooleries."

Seonghwa pushed himself up into a sitting position, nodding amused. For a second, he let his eyes stray through the room again.

"Let's get out and do some work. I might share a bunk with Yeosang for the time being. I think being here does not do me any well."

Yunho hummed in agreement before he stepped onto the floor again. He offered Seonghwa his hand, pulling the man up with him.

"Good idea. While ye be out there 'elping, I'll catch some sleep. I kinda missed that fer a few days now," he joked with a yawn and stretched his body languidly. Just because he could, he touched the ceiling while he was at it, making Seonghwa roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you friendly giant. Let's get you to bed." Seonghwa gently placed a hand on the taller man's arm to lead him forward. With a giggle, Yunho followed, slinging said arm around Seonghwa's waist to pull him close.

"I be glad ye decided to stay. I might 'ave gone mad if we lost so many people at once. The three o' us wouldn't 'ave made it."

Seonghwa leaned more into Yunho's warm side, humming contently.

"You're right. I wouldn't try this alone either. Let's stay together."

They passed through the door and onto the helm of the ship. Yeosang looked relieved at the sight of Seonghwa up and about, and he, too, managed a private smile.

Seonghwa was just moving to split up from Yunho to send the man to bed when Yunho quietly spoke again.

"Seonghwa, do ye think ye could get me one o' them infamous pastries from yer mom too? I feel like I may need it."

Seonghwa smiled at him reassuringly.

"Of course, I can."


	30. Half a Heart

Seonghwa's mother slowly opened the door after the fourth knock.

Her eyes met Seonghwa's with a deliberate caution on both sides. However, the pirate's shoulders immediately relaxed from their prior tension when he recognized her face. Her hair was greying at the sides, and he noticed some wrinkles around her mouth that he had not seen so far. But even then, it was unmistakably his dear mother with her flour-specked apron.

Her warm eyes scrutinised him just like he had done to her. Then, a smile that felt entirely like home sneaked on her lips.

"You look good," Seonghwa softly greeted and tilted his head slightly. He could hear Tikki rummaging in the background somewhere, her joyous whistle filling the room with happiness.

"It pains me to say this, son, but you don't. Where did you leave your other half? The navy is not in the town right now, you can tell him to come over." Her voice was all the same, just as kind as Seonghwa remembered.

It had not even been a year they had been apart, but it had been their longest time separate so far. Seonghwa had missed her.

"About that..." Seonghwa lowered his eyes at his heart, giving another painful stab. His hands clenched to fists at his sides, all of the earlier anxiety returning to him. He had tried to battle it to the best of his ability before he had knocked. But now, it was triggered again.

"I know I was harsh to him last time. I know you love him dearly. I won't condemn you two."

"He died, mom."

Cold shivers seized Seonghwa that had nothing to do with the salty sea breeze travelling over the cliffs. He wrapped his arms around himself protectively. He had sworn to stop crying because of Hongjoong. Tight now, it was time to be strong for their missing mates.

"He-" Her voice cracked with emotion. Seonghwa did not dare lift his eyes to her. The pain was too sharp.

"He died two weeks ago on our wedding day," he instead whispered throatily. Despite his determination, he felt hot tears fill his eyes and start to drop down over his cheeks. They were quiet and painful tears. Those were not the wailing and heart-wrenching sobs that had seized him a lot these days anymore. He had spent countless hours in his friends' arms trying to fall asleep when he was too exhausted even to cry. By now, the tears ran over his face as if they were part of him. Silent and full of mourning.

Seonghwa felt his body tremble pitifully. He must have made such a weak and broken figure with his shoulders hunched and his cheeks hollow and pale.

The arms of his mother enclosed him tightly in the next moment. She still seemed to be searching for words.

When she found them, she hugged Seonghwa all the more close to her tiny frame and murmured them against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hwa. I haven't felt pain as great as yours before, but if I can do anything to ease it..."

"Don't feel guilty. I knew what I was getting into when I asked you if I could stay with him."

Seonghwa hid his face in her neck for a second longer; then he stepped back. With a furious gesture, he wiped the tears out of his face. He had started wearing his hair down again, and now he could hide well behind the red strands.

His mother was looking at him with an incredible sadness in her eyes. It pained Seonghwa all over again and made him hurry to switch the topic.

"Anyways... May I come in for a while? If the navy is not here, I would like to send some time with you guys before I leave again."

His mother readily let go of him to open the door wide. She understood.

"You're always welcome here. You won't stay?"

Seonghwa stepped in at her side and immediately felt calm wrap around him. Everything was like always. It smelled of baked goods, and the air was still just a bit dusty from flour. The familiar walls and furniture made Seonghwa feel as if he had never left.

"No, we still have a few more things to do. Do you mind baking us a few treats, maybe? I feel like the crew might need it." He moved to sit down on the bench in the tiny eating corner and lifted the heavy belt with his weapons off his shoulder to put it down next to him. His bag followed.

His mother hurried to call for Tikki.

"Of course, dear. How many are there?"

"It's 10, counting me."

Two of the lads were still balancing on the thin blade between life and death, but Yunho was doing his best to save them. Seonghwa would rather see them happily munch on their pastries than have to give them to somebody else.

"Then I will make two for each. Tikki? Do you mind taking the pears with you when you come back out? You need to say hi to our visitor!"

"I saw Yonghwan for four times this week already, granny! I think I know what his face looks like by now!"

Seonghwa had to chuckle at the kid's sass. They were not sure how old she truly was, as nobody had ever cared to tell Seonghwa. By their calculations, she had been three when Hongjoong had taken her here, so her seventh birthday would come up soon. Seonghwa would make sure to get her a present somewhere.

"It's not Yonghwan, you little brat!" Seonghwa's mother huffed with an indignant shake of her head. Tikki gave a groan, and more clattering was heard. At the silent question in Seonghwa's amused eyes, his mother just shook her head.

"Not yet. He wants to take a few days off, so we can spend some time together in peace."

"You should teach Tikki how to read. She can read a few words for the two of you then; it would be cute." Seonghwa leaned back with a smile when his mother nodded cheerfully.

"I also brought you some more books. Figured it made no sense to teach you how to read and then have you forget that skill." He lifted the bag on the table and pushed it over to her. It included more than just books. He had made sure to put some money and a few things from their travels in there too. There was even a scarf that Yeosang had once enjoyed crocheting randomly. After he had noticed that it was highly impractical for any pirate, he had locked it away. Now, Tikki was supposed to get it for when the winters turned cold.

"Thank you. I hope I won't find any bloodstains on them," she jested amusedly while setting down some soup and bread in front of Seonghwa. The meal was still warm and nearly brought tears to his eyes again when it melted in his mouth.

He gave his mother his most convincing smile.

"I won't make any promises."

They laughed with each other while his mother went to work at forming her little creations. She lovingly called them Surprise Balloons, due to their mysterious nature. It was basically just sweet dough that carried varying insides. Sometimes, it was apples; sometimes, it was cinnamon. Sometimes, it was some berries too. Today, it appeared that it was pears.

The pears also arrived shortly after. They came floating in in the basket little Tikki carried on her head, balancing it precariously. She was so busy with her task that she did not even notice Seonghwa until she had set the basket down next to his mom.

However, when she did, her eyes brightened.

"Ddeonghwa! You're back!" She hurried to run over to him and clamber into his lap, while he helped her up laughing. Her little hands went right to squishing his cheeks and poking his scars and dimple when he smiled. After making sure it was actually him, he got a tight hug in which she tried to squeeze all life out of his neck.

Seonghwa held her pressed against his form contently and gave gentle pats on her back while she finished her greeting.

Only when she dropped back down into his lap again, and he held her around the hips, a conversation could start. And she looked at him with big round eyes that looked so much like Hongjoong's that is physically pained Seonghwa.

"You didn't bring Dada? I can understand that. Wait, I'll get Joong." With that, she already twisted out of his arms again to pick up her little rabbit plushie from the counter. With it in her fist, she then came back and got comfortable.

Seonghwa had no idea how he was supposed to break this to her. She was far too young to understand the concept of death, yet she had already lost her mother, also. Tikki was without any parents now, and despite knowing that Hongjoong had never been a dad for her in the classic sense, Seonghwa felt saddened.

"Tikki, dear... What have you been up to? Do you miss your dada?" Seonghwa sure did. Oh, how he did.

Tikki cluelessly looked down at her Joong and the scars she had painted on him. Not only was there the wobbly line over his nose now, but the corners of his lips also stretched further.

Seonghwa tapped her little pointy nose.

"I'm happy here. Dada is fine, but... I'm scared of the other Dada... He's strange."

Seonghwa grimaced at the memory of her having to meet Hongjoong's umbra. He had left a lasting impression on a child who could not differentiate the two.

"If I told you your Dada went on an endless voyage and might not come back, what would you say?"

"I'd ask you what oyaj means."

Seonghwa's mother chuckled from her place, her hands working tirelessly still. Seonghwa cuddled Tikki's adorable self just a little tighter until she started making protesting sounds and swatting at his hand. When he let go, she glared up at him while pouting. Just like Hongjoong.

Seonghwa pinched her cheek.

"Why did you have to go and get yourself killed, you big idiot..." He sighed quietly. He earned a worried glance from his mother and a big question mark in Tikki's face for that.

Again, Seonghwa coddled her. By now, she was squawking and hitting at him uselessly. It was far too cute to watch for Seonghwa to stop.

"A voyage is a journey. Like going to the market on Friday. But muuuch longer." Seonghwa opened his arms wide to show Tikki just how long. She gave a defeated groan.

"Even longer than that? I agree he might not come back. Stupid Dada. It's no fun!"

Going to the market on Friday always was a huge task for Tikki even if she got to sit on Jimmy. It took up to much of her precious time and usually hurt her butt, so she generally despised Fridays. The people who bought their bread not so much. The sells that Seonghwa's looks had lifted before, had risen even further with Tikki's adorable self telling the customers how much it was. 

The townspeople loved her, but Tikki rarely enjoyed seeing them.

"I'll make sure to tell him that if he ever comes back." Smiling, Seonghwa tapped her nose again.

His attention got called away back to his mother when she asked him a question, and he got lost in their conversation. He did not even notice how fast the sun was travelling over the sky until Tikki fell asleep in his lap. Seonghwa held her carefully while his mother finished with their treats. She wrapped them lovingly with bits of paper and put them in a bag for Seonghwa to carry.

Her eyes travelled over Tikki, who was snuggled into his muscular arm contently after she had set down the food in front of him.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" There was a longing in her voice. She missed him.

But as much as Seonghwa would love to spend a few days with her, the sea was calling for him. So he quickly shook his head and stood up to bring Tikki to her bed. He replaced his arm with Joong and let her sleep as he stepped back out again.

After another long and soft hug from his mom, he got ready again. He slung the weapons over his chest, put his boots on, and took the treats for them to share.

"Not now. I will come back, though. But for now, I have a ship to captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, me hearties... I know I took you on a rollercoaster with this one. I just want to share with you, that this will have a part 4 and I will write it in about another month. For all of you thinking it's going to be a sob story, fear not. Do not stop reading here because you are afraid that you will miss Hongjoong. You won't.
> 
> As always, I thank everybody for joining me on this journey. I always meet lots of precious friends while writing, and I'm very happy about anybody here, no matter how much they interact with this story! I hope you liked it despite the angst and we will see each other again in the next part. ^^
> 
> Until then, I also invite you to read my Tomb Raider-based ABO Seongjoong AU called Crown, that I will write now~
> 
> Thank you all for everything and see you later!


End file.
